Can We Live In Peace?
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: 100 years since the aliens took over. 100 years and no one's done anything about it. I'm going to change that. I'm the only human that will stand up for what's right. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get them and us to live in harmony. I'm sure I'm not the only one tired of living in slavery, but a one Cyniclon might make my objective harder to achieve, fully Summary inside. T!
1. Kaki and Ditachi

**Summary: Can we live in peace? One question that's haunted me since the Cyniclons took over, but also one I know will never be answered. My name's Kaki Akiwa, I'm the only rebel of the humans. I stand up for myself, though I do take more beating than anyone, I don't care. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get humans and Cyniclons living together, even if it kills me. Which it might, now that this dick called Diatchi's involved with everything.**

**Rated T for swearing and some references to drugs, though no drugs use by the main characters, well maybe for mine.**

**I NEED OC's, they WILL NOT BE MEWS, they will be normal humans, I need five of them. I also need four aliens, one girl, three boys if you please. If you are including parents in the characters background info, PLEASE PUT THE NAMES IN THERE! I cannot stress this enough people, now here's the form to fill out.**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race: (Alien or Human, I will PM you if there are no spaces left for them)**

**Appearance: (pyjamas, formal wear, if any, swim wear, summer wear and winter wear, what they wear around the house, things like that)**

**Background: **

**Family: (Mother, father, siblings)**

**Favourite activities:**

**Fighting skills: (If they have any)**

**Fears: (Up to three please)**

**I hoped you enjoy the story, don't forget to REVIEW :D**

* * *

The summer sun was beating down on me as I stood outside the 'home' for humans. Over a hundred years ago, the Mews had lost the battle to Deep Blue, or whatever you called him. Either way, they were wiped out, humans were enslaved, oh and the Mews and those three aliens, Kish, Pai and Tart, I think, were killed. The Mews were killed for trying to stop Deep Blue, while the aliens were killed for treason, or something along those lines.

Anyway, maybe I should tell you a bit about myself to start with. My name's Kaki Akiwa, I'm a human and I'm enslaved, but not to anyone yet, and I don't plan on being enslaved to anyone. I have dark blue hair that goes to my mid back and shines in the light. My eyes are a golden colour. My favourite things to do are skateboard, hang with friends, when we're not getting beat that is, and to sing, but if we did the whole singing thing, we'd get beat.

It's not uncommon for a human to get beat, most of us are beat for no reason and punished. Like me, I'm meant to be in punishment right now by working outside the human home, while all the aliens walk passed. Though I seriously can't figure out what's so different between us, I mean, sure they have big pointed ears, but the rest is the same, right?

I hissed as I felt the, all too, familiar feeling of a whip colliding with my skin. Looks like I've been day dreaming again, oh well, these aliens don't scar me. You could say I'm the rebel of the human home; I'm the only one that dares to stand up to the aliens, or speak my mind.

"Whip me one more time and you'll be meeting my fists again," I hissed to the guard behind me, numerous Cyniclons stopped to look in my direction, including one with electric blue hair. He always hung around these parts, so I didn't find it strange. The guard just snickered before raising the whip again.

My eyes narrowed as I watched the leather come down, my hand flew in front of my face catching the whip before pulling it out of his hands. The guard looked at me shocked; I just threw the whip to the side.

"I'm not as low to fight with weapons, if I wanna fight, I'll use my own hands," I glared at the guard as I walked forwards, before I could hit him though, one of the other guards ran out with a gun. I rolled my eyes before turning around, the first guard grabbed the whip again, I braced myself for the pain that was to come.

I was ready for the whipping I would get, even if it was out in public, I stood for what I believed in, I wouldn't stop at anything to get my point across. Heck sometimes I just did this for fun, though the whipping wasn't so good.

I had guards monitoring me twenty four seven, I was the only human that knew how to defend themselves. When the Mews died out, the aliens made it so we couldn't even learn basic defence. They said we'd never need it, but somehow I managed to learn it. Honestly, my parents say it came naturally to me.

I felt the whip connect with my back, but I didn't wince, I didn't yelp, I didn't make any noise what so ever, I was all too used to this. My hands rested on the wall as the Cyniclons around me watched in shock. My eyes met with the electric blue haired eyes, they were a shocking shade of jade green. I saw the hatred in them, the coldness, the anger, the rage. Instead of being shocked by this, I smirked, what else was I supposed to do?

I wouldn't give any of these Cyniclons the satisfaction of my cries of pain, even if this did sting like hell. I heard the doors to the human home open, I assumed more guards were coming to help with the beating, instead I heard the familiar gasp of my mother.

"Kaki, leave her alone," my mother barked at the guards. I turned to see two more had exited with her, but that didn't stop her from yelling. The guards forgot about me as they advanced on my mother, I spared on last glance at the crowd of Cyniclons before pushing through the two guards to my mother.

"Go inside," I ordered, I felt one of them whip me, my right eye closed in pain, but I never yelped, "Now, GO!" I yelled, my mother listened as she ran back inside, I could tell tears were falling from her eyes, even though she wasn't looking at me. I was her 'baby girl' after all, she wouldn't take this lightly.

As the entered the building, the whip collided with my back again. My head jolted back a little, making me able to see a red mark on my wrists, they were identical. I growled as I heard the whip rise in the air once more.

I listened to it coming down, before it collided with my back, I spun, caught the whip, pulled it out of the guards hands and kicked him square in the stomach. The other three looked at me in shock, while the second guard pulled the gun on me again. I smirked as my bangs hid my eyes.

"Listen up, and listen good," I ordered, my voice was low, dangerous, one wrong move and I'd kill one of them. The crowd around us listened intently as well as I spoke, "Beat me all you like, beat me, shot me, whip me, put me in the medical ward, I won't retaliate I won't give two fucks," I looked up, my eyes held anger, rage, "But touch my family, and I will retaliate. If I see one more bruise, red mark or I hear my parents crying, I will hurt you. You know I'm capable of it, I know I'm capable of it, if you really want me to lash out then carry on, I'm one mistake away from lashing out at you," I explained, with that I dropped the whip, looked each guard dead in the eye, the one who held the whip and the two who came with my mother ran back inside.

I turned to the one with the gun; he was the only one left. He put the gun away when he saw I wasn't going to hurt anyone before picking up the whip. As he walked passed me I felt his fist connect with my jaw before his knee connected with my stomach. Two things I weren't expecting, two things that made me yelp, a very, very rare sight.

"Step out of line one more time Akiwa, and you won't live to tell the tale, now carry on with your work," the guard ordered as he walked inside, I snickered as I smirked; showing off my teeth, my bangs covered my eyes once more as a trickle of blood escaped my mouth.

I held my stomach for a second longer before finally standing to my feet. I looked to see the crowd of Cyniclons had left. The only ones left were the blue haired one and his four friends. I looked at each of them, meeting their eyes before my eyes rested on the blue haired kids eyes.

"You're not very smart are you?" he asked, his voice was cold, hard, but I didn't care, I just ignored him. I turned around to see all five of them had teleported in front of me. "I asked you a question, don't walk away," he growled at me, I just looked at him before running my hand through my hair.

I looked the blue haired kid up and down; his clothes were pretty much normal, but like designer. He wore ripped black jeans with black converse, he didn't have a top on, not that I could blame him, it was incredibly hot today. I just shrugged before walking back over to the job I had to do, believe it or not, it was gardening.

"I said don't walk away from me," the kid went to grab my arm; I spun around, catching his hand in mine before he could touch me.

"Touch me, I don't care who you are, where you're from, or what you can do, I will hurt you," I hissed before throwing his hand back to his side. I turned back around to carrying on with my job as I felt the air ripple around me I knew the five aliens were gone, I have no idea who that guy was though.

"Kaki? Oh thank god you're alright," my mother smiled as she hugged me, a little too tightly. I winced as she let me go, "Oh, I'm sorry, are you ok? You're not hurt? They didn't shoot you? Oh my, we need to get you to the hospital wing sta-,"

"Mom, I'm fine, this is nothing compared to what I've had done before," I smiled at my mom, who gave me a sad smile.

"I know, I just wish you didn't have to put your life on the line to save everyone around you," she whispered, I smiled slightly as I thought about what she had said. It's true, I do put my life on the line, I take beatings for my friends, for my parents, for the children in this place and the elderly people. I was lucky people between eighteen to, around, fifty took their own beatings.

Honestly, like my dad's said many, many times, I don't know how my mental health's in check or how I'm still as strong as I am. I guess I don't really care, as long as I can keep the people around me safe, that's I need to keep me going.

"That boy you were talking to, the blue haired one, do you know who he is?" my mom asked me, I looked into her eyes, they were serious, frightened, worried and there was something else I couldn't put my finger on. I shook my head, no.

"Come with me," she ordered, I shrugged, I was gonna get another beating from the shitty gardening anyway. What? I'm not one of those girly girls like love gardening and pretty sparkly stuff.

I followed my mom through the large building, we avoided guards, greeted people we knew, spoke to some of the guards, mainly female, who were nicer to us, though it was out of pity, which I hated.

"We're here," my mom whispered as we walked into a large room, there were tones of male guards in the room, who all turned to look at us.

"Well, this could have gone better," I stated as I rested my hands on my hips, my mother's golden coloured eyes widened in shock, "What are we here for anyway?" I asked her, my mom gulped before looking at me.

"I was going to ask the head guard who the boy was, but it seems we've walked in on something," my mom whispered as she looked at the large screen in the room. I followed her gaze, two faces I knew all too well, while the blue haired kid was on it as well. I started putting the pieces together mentally in my head.

"Oh shit," I whispered so quietly almost no one heard it, "AW FUCK!" I yelled this time, the dude was Deep Blue's grandson and the other guy, well I assumed it was his father.

"Kaki, language, that's-,"

"Deep Blue, that's his son Tatyusa Blue and then I don't know the other one," I stated as I looked at the kid from earlier, who was glaring daggers at me, I just rolled my eyes as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Diatchi Blue, Deep Blue's grandson and Tatsuya Blue's son," my mom stated, I tapped my chin for a moment.

"Well, that explains why he looked familiar," I smiled after a short, but awkward, silence.

"Mater Blue's, we apologize for the recent disruption," one of the guards said.

"Who you callin' disruption?" I asked as I looked at the guards, my hands were on my hips now as I cocked a brow at the man. I felt the clothes on my chest rise up a bit. What? We literally had rags for clothes. I wore a blight blue tank top, with matching short skirts, with no shoes. I swear these Cyniclons are more perverts than they are aliens.

"We're calling you it Akiwa, now be quiet," the same guard hissed, I smirked at him before I began whistling loudly.

"Kaki, please stop it," my mom whispered as she began backing out the room.

"So, she's the disturbance from earlier as well?" Deep Blue asked, to say he was over a hundred years old; he really didn't look like it. His hair, clothes and facial features, from what I'm told, are the same as when he first invaded earth.

"Yes Sir," one of the guards answered, Deep Blue frowned before looking over at me, I just cocked a brow at him before waving awkwardly.

"I'm disappointed that you were not able to deal with such a small weakling on your own," Deep Blue said in disappointment. At that my eyes went wide in shock as my hands dropped to my side.

"Who you callin' weak grandpa? Get your ass down here and I'll show you who's fucking weak!" I began yelling as my mom dragged me out of the room, my back to the screen as I began shouting over my shoulder.

"Stupid alien, thinks he's all that, I'll put him in his place one of these days," I muttered to myself as nightfall crept upon the Earth, one of my roommates, also my best friend, looked at me with disapproving eyes as I slipped on a pair of black trainers.

"You're going out again," it wasn't a question, it was more of a statement, I looked towards her.

"Yeah, so what? No alien's gonna keep me locked up in here," I stated as I looked at myself in a cracked mirror. My clothes were all dark colours, a dark blue t-shirt I swiped, along with some black short shorts.

"Just be careful," another one of my friends muttered as she studied my looked.

"Yeah, you've been doing this for a while, it's only a matter of time before you get caught," I turned to the corner of the room, where my other two friends sat.

"Plus with the condition your back's in, don't you think it'd be best if you stayed inside?" my final friend asked, yes I only had four, it was hard to make friends in this place, so you had to make them with your roommates.

"So what? I've had worse done to me than this, it's just a scratch," I stated, though it wasn't just a scratch. Through the extra whipping from not finishing my job, the scolding hot baths and then having been pushed back to our rooms, I was pretty much in more pain than I would like to be in, but I wouldn't let that stop me.

I grabbed my black hoodie off of my bed before grabbing a black scarf and covering my face with it. I looked like a classical thief, just without the gloves. I listened to all four of my friends sigh as I smiled innocently at that them, through my mask of course.

"Just be careful," I nodded my head as I escaped silently out the door. I avoided each and every single guard like an expert before making my way to the garden at the front of the building. Once there I picked out my black skateboard that was hidden just around the corner of the building, where no guard goes. I smirked as I hopped onto my skateboard, kicked off the ground and began going where the wind was going.

I laughed silently as I walked down the empty streets, though every once in a while there would be a Cyniclon or more that passed by, but I didn't really care. I looked into the closed shops for some new closed, four finger discount. Yes I was your average thief, but you really couldn't blame me, if someone didn't get the clothes for us, no one would… Well maybe Tatsuya would, he is the nicest of the Blue family.

I shook my head as I boarded my skate board again, asking a Blue for clothes, or anything for that matter, I really must be going insane. I skated down some alleyways until I skated into someone, though I don't think they knew who I was.

"What where the _hell _you're going," I knew that voice, I'd heard it once in my life, but it was a voice that stuck in your head. I daren't look up, but I had to, I had to make sure I was right. I looked at the person's feet, black shoes, black ripped jeans, a black top with a bleeding skull on it. I looked at the person's face, blue hair and jade green eyes. I silently gulped, if he recognised me, I was fucked.

"You ok?" one of the girls from this morning asked, I looked at her, disguising my normal confident but warm eyes with cold, hard eyes.

"What's it to ya?" I asked back in a hard tone before kicking the back deck of my black board up, my right hand caught it. I don't think any of them realised I was the girl from this morning, considering my voice was muffled by the scarf around my mouth, which I pressed harder to my mouth after smelling a familiar scent I didn't like.

"You're doing drugs," I stated as I looked at Diatchi, who just gave a confused look at me.

"Nah, not me, him," he said, his voice was different from this morning, it was calm, kind. He really didn't know who I was; did he even know I was a human? I looked behind him to see someone who wasn't with them this morning, "He's just a bum who needed a smoke, so we got a local drug dealer to give him something," Diatchi stated as he draped an arm over my shoulder.

"Don't touch me, I don't care who you are, where you're from, or what you can do, I will hurt you," I made the mistake of copying my exact words from this morning. Diatchi's arm instantly flung away from my shoulder as he and his friends looked at me in shock before glaring at me.

"What did you say?" one of them asked, I smirked through my scarf; I really wasn't looking for a chase tonight. Looks like I got one anyway.

"They're a human," a second one of his friends said, good they didn't know my gender, which was a relief; otherwise, I really would be fucked.

"Well, I'm outta here, peace," I winked as I gave them the peace sign before skating off as fast as I could before coming back to the human house. I hid my board as I blended in with the shadows, I watched as Diatchi and his friends walked into the house, shit.

I quickly ran in, avoiding all the guards wasn't hard considering they were talking to Diatchi and his friends. I quickly went into my room.

"What the hell's going on? Diatchi Blue and his friends are here," one of my friends all but whispered, I glared at her.

"Don't you think I know that, get me my pyjamas, _now_," I hissed as I took my scarf and the rest of my clothes off. I hid them under my bed before quickly getting dressed in my pyjamas.

"They're coming," the youngest of our group whisper yelled as I turned the lights out before diving into my bed. The door opened a minute later as the guards turned the lights back on, the girls groaned before sitting up.

"MY EYES! OH GOD MY EYES!" I yelled as they adjusted to the light, "All better," I smiled innocently as I looked at the guards; the girls had already stood up. I did copy them reluctantly as I rose to my feet.

"Something you need?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips, I didn't even try to supress the annoyance in my voice, or anything for that matter, I had to acted like I'd just woken up after all, and I'm pissed when I just wake up.

"Actually yeah, were you just out around town?" Diatchi asked, his eyes had reverted back to their cold manner as he looked at me.

"Dude, you on crack or something?" I asked with amusement in my voice, "We can't get out of here," I stated, "Plus, do you really think I could with these on my back?" I asked again as I turned around before lifting my shirt to show him the cuts, scars and whip lines on my back.

When I turned back around Diatchi was talking to the guards, while his friends glared at me, I was trying my hardest not to smirk at them.

"Alright," Diatchi said as he stood in front of me, his face inches from mine, "But if I find out it was you, I'll make sure you die slowly and painfully," he growled, I folded my arms as I yawned, tapping my mouth as I did so.

"Ok, now unless you're gonna kiss me, get out of my face," I hissed, Diatchi moved away slowly as he studied my features, taking in every inch of my face. When Diatchi, his friends and the guards left, I felt the girls glare at me, I just continued to stare at the door.

"Oh, he's gonna be a _fun _toy," I smirked as I saw most of the girls roll their eyes or groan at my comment. I just smiled innocently before climbing into bed and closing my eyes, sleep found its way to my brain easily.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter done; I hope you all liked it. so, yeah, please review with your OC's and I'll include them, remember, none of them are Mew Mews, so please REVIEW and I'll try to get the second chapter up ASAP, REVIEW :D**


	2. Sparrow, Amber, Skye, Hope and Roku

**Kakis' P.O.V**

I woke up late the next morning, the only reason I woke up was because I heard one of the guards enter the room. I groaned as I lifted myself out the bed before getting dress, luckily the guard had left. When I was dress I walked towards the gather space for the humans, apparently we were getting a new guard, which would be fun.

I smirked as I walked up to one of my roommates, Amber, she was one of the sweets humans, I knew, in the home. She was a little bit shy, she was sweet, innocent, naïve and somewhat ditsy, in a way. I felt sorry for her sometimes; she was one of the people in the home who couldn't really stand up for themselves. She had no fighting skills, so she was bossed around easily, as well as forced into things she didn't want to do.

She was one of the people I took beatings for, to say she was eighteen, she was still oblivious to the dangers around her, therefore, she got into trouble quite a lot of the time. Though, through all these things, she was one of the most cheery people I knew. Which sometimes pissed off the guards and the people around her, but I didn't really care, it was nice to have someone who always smiled when we needed it.

"Morning Amber," I smiled as I walked up to stand next to her. Upon hearing her name, Amber instantly turned to me, a bright smile lit up her features as she did so. She wore what everyone else wore, mainly ragged or ripped clothes, though hers weren't as revealing as mine were, lucky her.

"Morning Kaki, how're you feeling?" she asked as she looked at me before turning me around by my shoulder.

"Woah, I'm good, please give me a warning before you do that," I ordered, Amber smiled as she released my arms before turning me back around.

"Sorry, sorry, did you hear about the new guard?" she asked, I just looked at the stage in silence. Amber knew me well enough to know this meant no, "Well, it's a girl, no one really knows much about her to be honest," Amber stated aloud as she tapped her chin in thought, I smiled slightly.

"Well, I don't care who or what they are, if they give me hell, I'll give them hell times ten," I smirked as I looked at the stage. A young alien, only around fourteen, a year younger than me, was standing with her hands by her side and her head held high. She wore the normal guard uniform, a white shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. A whip hung at her side, as well as a gun, which was a new one for me.

"The guards never have two weapons, wonder what makes her special," Amber mused as she smiled at the Cyniclon girl, who didn't show any emotion in her face, for now anyway.

I looked at the girls purple hair that hung in two pigtails before looking into her eyes, which were scanning the crowd. Honestly, they were a little creepy, they were white, just plain white.

"This is your new guard, it doesn't matter if she's young, she's in charge of you, her name is Sparrow," I lifted my brow in curiosity, I'd never heard of someone giving a human, or alien, that name before.

"Now get back to work," the head guard ordered, I groaned at that as we turned to leave.

"Where are you working?" Amber asked with a wide smile, making me smile slightly as I looked at her.

"Outside again, apparently it's another punishment, they should know by now I don't really care about public humiliation," I answered as I rolled my eyes; Amber laughed at me as she placed her hands behind her back.

"Well, I'm working in the sewing department, I'll see you later," she called as she ran off to another one of our roommates before wlaking away with her. I sighed as I shook my head before heading off out the door of the home.

As I exited, I saw Sparrow and the head guard stood there. I almost smirked, but decided against it, another crowd of Cyniclons had formed around the home, including Diatchi and his three friends…wait three? Does that mean that Sparrow's another one of his friends? Oh this was gonna be fun.

"Akiwa," the guard spoke, I rolled my eyes as I folded my arms.

"She's not in right now, leave your message after the beep, beeeeep," I said as I imitated an answering machine, I just felt a whip hit my chest as I did so.

"Sparrow's going to be watching you today, don't cause trouble," the guard ordered as he walked inside the home.

"No promises," I answered as I turned to look at the purple haired girl in front of me, she smiled slightly as I did so.

"Hey Sparrow, you've got the most troublesome human aint ya?" one of Diatchi's friends asked, I don't know who he was.

"You want trouble I'll give it ya," I muttered as I walked over to the flower garden, I hadn't realised I'd crushed them last night as I ran from Diatchi and his friends.

"You guys should go, I can handle Akiwa," I think that was Sparrow who spoke.

"Suit yourself, if she causes you any trouble just get us and we'll be here," another one of Diatchi's friends said, I was really paying attention to them. I listened as they left before I stopped what I was doing and turned to Sparrow.

"So, you're the new guard huh?" I asked as I laid back on my elbows. Sparrow looked at me before looking away from me, I frowned a little.

"You don't talk much, do you?" I asked, Sparrow didn't answer, "You ok?" I asked again, still no answer, I rolled my eyes, "Look, Sparrow, I'm not gonna give you hell unless you give me hell, so if you're nice, I'll be nice, ok?" I asked as I looked at Sparrow, who smiled slightly at me.

"Deal," she answered as she looked at me, I smiled back.

"Great, my name's Kaki by the way," I stated, Sparrow cocked an eyebrow.

"But, they refer to you as Akiwa," she replied as she raised an eye brow in confusion, I laughed a little as I looked at her.

"Well, I'm the only human here that'll dare cause trouble, or take beatings for other people, well, aside from my roommates, we're all almost alike," I explained as I watched Sparrow walk to the wall before sitting down.

"So, you're not really a pain in the ass like they say?" she asked, I laughed at that.

"Hey, the only one who's a pain in the ass around here, are the guards," I answered as I looked at Sparrow, "Well, aside from you, I like you," I stated as smiled slightly, Sparrow returned my smile with one of her own.

"So, what made you want to work here?" I asked, Sparrow frowned slightly.

"Well, with all the stories that people have been saying about the humans I wanted to come and look after them, but now that I'm here, I can see that the guards only beat them and they don't take care of them, at all," she answered as she looked at the red mark on my chest, I shrugged slightly.

"Nah, this place is boring anyway, you can't talk to anyone besides your roommates, not that I'm complaining about that one. The guards here are all dicks, I'd probably be getting my ass beat right about now if another guard found me talking to you, and lounging around like this," I stated as I looked at the sky above me, clouds were gathering, but they weren't storm could, they were just rain clouds.

"Hm, I guess so," Sparrow smiled as she looked at me before following my gaze to the sky. A comfortable silence passed over us as Cyniclons walked passed, looking at us in shock.

"Hey, isn't she meant to be working?" Diatchi asked in his normal cold voice, I just stuck my middle finger up, not even looking at him.

"Huh, pretty," I muttered as I watched a could that looked like a cat drift passed. My vision was blocked as a figure loomed over me, I was now looking into jade green eyes, "Can I help you?" I asked as I looked at him, not bothering to move my gaze, my voice was full of boredom as I spoke.

I felt a sharp pain in my head as I closed my right eye in pain. The twat just kicked me in the head.

"Diatchi, don't be horrible," I heard Sparrow defend me, I looked at her in shock, as did Diatchi and his three friends.

"You're defending a human?" Diatchi asked as his eyes narrowed at Sparrow. I watched as he walked over to her before standing right in her face, I saw Sparrow gulp as he stared her down.

I walked towards Sparrow before pulling her away from him, just as he raised his hands.

"You shouldn't be defending a human," Diatchi growled as he looked at Sparrow, "Have you forgotten what they did to the planet, or to Kisshu, Pai and Taruto?" Diatchi asked, I folded my hands over my chest.

"Technically we didn't do anything to them; they saw the wrong in what they were doing. As for the earth, we were wrong to pollute it, but there was no reason for you and your grandfather to take over and enslave humans," I answered as I glared at Diatchi, who glared back with equal hatred.

"You're making a mistake of me putting you on my bad side," Diatchi growled as he stepped closer to me, I smirked as I stepped up into his face, he was a good foot taller than me.

"No honey, it's you who's making the mistake, I don't care who you are, where you're from, but touch me, or anyone I care about for that matter, and you'll be six feet under faster than you can saw 'ow'," I threatened through clenched teeth as I looked into his jade green eyes, they were actually quite nice…woah, backtrack five steps there, I didn't say, or think that. I saw Diatchi smirk as he looked at me.

"Fine, then you've just made a powerful enemy," he seethed as he took a step backwards, I just rolled my eyes at him as he and his three friends left. I turned to look at Sparrow.

"You're not gonna be in any trouble for that are you?" I asked, Sparrow just looked at me with shocked eyes before speaking.

"It was you," she whispered as she looked at me, I cocked a brow as I tried to decipher what she meant, "From last night," she added, my eyes went wide as I realised I let that slip.

"Fuck," I whispered as I looked around the empty garden, it had begun raining now; no Cyniclons were out and about or anything.

"Secret's safe with me," Sparrow smiled as she looked at me, I cocked a brow in confusion again, "You stood up for me there, so I'll keep it a secret that you sneak out at night and roam the town. I take it you're also the mystery thief that's been stealing from local stores," Sparrow stated as she looked me up and down.

"Wow, you're good, don't tell anyone though," I ordered as I looked at Sparrow, who pretended to zip her lips before throwing away the zipper. I smiled at her.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine," I smiled as I watched the rain fall around us.

"We should go inside, we're not allowed to let you catch colds, plus I think the power went out," Sparrow stated as we walked back into the building.

"Well, this is pretty dark," I noted as I looked around the pitch black room. A light came from my left, when I turned to see what it was; I saw Sparrow stood with a torch. The guards and humans were gathered in the gathering area. I ran to Amber when I saw her, she must have been split up from everyone else.

"What's going on?" Amber asked worriedly as she looked at me, she may be clueless of the dangers sometimes, but when the power goes out, she knows something's wrong. I looked around the room, but couldn't see anything really.

"Honestly, I don't know," I answered as I continued to look around; my eye sight wasn't as good as a Cyniclon's, which kinda pissed me off.

"Ok, the power's just gone out, due to the storm that's approaching," the head guard stated, "Humans get back to your rooms and do not exit, we'll bring your dinner to you," he added as we were escorted back to our rooms.

"Where were you two?" Skye, another one of our friends asked as we walked into the room. Skye was the mischievous, cheeky one of our group. She had waist length brown plaited hair, along with blood red eyes, that sort of scared me the first time I met her, I thought she was a vampire.

She wore the same clothes as us, ripped shorts that went to her mid-thigh and a ripped white shirt. She and Amber worked in the sewing department of the house.

"We were worried about you," another voice came, a soft, calm and caring voice, this belonged to Hope, another one of our friends. Hope was a kind and friendly person, she could get along with almost anyone, she had a hate for the aliens though.

Hope wore the same coloured clothes as me, though her top and shorts were longs than mine. Hope had silver hair, that went to her mid-back, along with bright blue eyes.

"Sorry, we were in the gathering area," I stated as I walked to sit on my bed, Amber copied my actions as she sat with Hope on her bed. Skye sighed as she walked to sit on her own bed. I was worried about the youngest of our group now; hopefully she would be with her parents.

"Here's your dinner," one of the guards stated as he pushed some trays into our rooms, "Because of this storm you'll be making double work tomorrow, even if that means getting up earlier," he added, the girls groaned when he said that. He banged on the door before growling at them, "DON'T ARGUE!" he yelled as he walked away, Amber, Hope and Skye froze for a second before grabbing a tray each. Hope handed me mine, even though I wasn't really that hungry.

We ate in silence before I stood to my feet; it would pretty hard to sneak out in broad daylight. I stood as I grabbed my black short shorts, my dark blue t-shirt, my black trainers, my hoodie and my scarf before I changed into them.

"That's a bad idea it's broad daylight, you'll get caught easily," Skye stated, Amber nodded her head, though a smile was still plastered to her face, Hope just gave me a worried look. As if on cue the doors opened, though it wasn't one of the guards who came in, it was Sparrow. Well, she was a guard, but she was more of a friend than a guard.

"You're sneaking out in broad daylight?" she asked me with a shocked expression, I covered my mouth and nose with my scarf before I lifted the hood of my hoodie up.

"I can manage," I stated as I looked at her, the girls gave me confused looks as they watched Sparrow step aside.

"Go down the hall, take a right, don't turn left, there's too many guards, you won't be able to lose them. When you've done that carry on straight, you'll get to a window that leads to the side of the home, jump out that, you'll find your skateboard a few feet away from it," Sparrow explained as I stopped next to her.

"How do you know that?" I asked, Sparrow smiled innocently at me.

"I told you, I knew it was you from last night," she answered, I just shrugged before winking at the girls and running out the room towards the window before jumping out of it and skating into town.

The shops were closed as I skated passed them, even the shops that were open all day were closed, it was weird. I looked ahead of me before scraping the deck of my board down, bringing me to a stop.

I panicked slightly because of Diatchi and his friend stood there, like they were waiting for me. Diatchi walked forwards before stopping a few feet away from me.

"You think just because the powers gone out, it's raining and that everyone's inside that you can just roam the streets?" he asked, I smirked as I looked at him, though he couldn't see it.

"Pretty much, why? You got a problem with that?" I asked as I looked at him and the boy he was with, I don't know who he was though.

"Yeah, I do, I wanna know who you are and why you're even trying to get freedom," Diatchi stated, I balled my fists.

"I thought you'd understand why we'd want freedom, you lived in captivity on your home planet," I answered.

"This is my home planet," Diatchi stated, my eyes went wide as I looked at him.

"So, you weren't born on the Cyniclon's original planet?" I asked as I looked at him, Diatchi shook his head as he gave me a confused look.

"I was born here, on earth, along with Roku," I looked at the boy next to Diatchi. He had hark brown hair with green eyes. He wore jeans with a black long sleeved top that stuck to his chest, showing off his muscles; on his feet were black convers.

"So, you don't know what the conditions were like for your race," I stated as I looked at Diatchi, who gave me an even more confused look, I smirked slightly as I dropped my skateboard before slowly skating over to him.

"Ask your father, or grandfather, one of them will tell you, then you'll understand why I'm trying to gain freedom, and I won't stop until we have it," I whispered before I kicked away from Diatchi, I turned on my board before skating off down the path, away from Diatchi and Roku.

* * *

**Ok that's chapter two done, more of the characters will be seen in the next chapter, along with their personalities, that will develop, though I hope I have Sparrow, Skye and Amber right. **

**I STILL NEED ONE HUMAN GIRL**

**ONE MALE ALIEN**

**AND ONE FEMALE ALIEN**

**If you have any ideas for them, please review or PM them me, it's first come first serve, so if you want your OC in now, please REVIEW it me, and I'll put it in, now REVIEW :D**


	3. Diatchi's Soft Side?

**Ok people, I don't need any more OC's so please don't send me anymore in, thank you for those of you who have sent me some, so here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Diatchis' P.O.V**

I walked through the castle towards my father's room. Along the way I passed my little sister, Shinato's room. When she saw me she came running out of her room, I smiled as I picked her up into my arms. Most people, mainly humans, think I'm cold hearted, but I'm really not, I just don't like to show people that I'm kind, especially humans.

"Diatchi-kun, looky, looky," Shina smiled as she showed me one of her pictures she had just drawn. I smiled as I looked at it; it looked like it was drawn by a professional, when Shina was only six. I guessed it was because she inherited our mother's abilities; she can draw, cook and heal, almost.

"It's very pretty Shina, I have to go talk to daddy right now, so I'll see you in a bit, ok?" I asked as I set Shina back onto the floor. She nodded her head, her bright fire red hair falling in her green eyes. She didn't say another word as she skipped back into her room before closing the door.

I smiled to myself as I began my walk to my father's room again. Once there, I opened the door, without knocking and walked straight in. When he saw me he smiled widely.

"Diatchi, how are you?" he asked as he stood before giving me a hug. Unlike me, my father doesn't care who knows he's kind and caring, Grandfather Blue says he shouldn't show it, but he couldn't stay mad at my father.

"I'm fine dad, can I ask you a question?" I asked as I looked at my father, he looked like me, only his clothes were different.

"Sure son, ask away," he smiled as he looked at me; I took a deep breath before speaking.

"What was it like on our old planet?" I asked, his eyes went wide when I asked that before he sighed.

"Well, honestly, it was terrible. We couldn't step foot outside without dying or catching a deadly disease, there wasn't enough food or water to go around. Landslides happened daily killing many, many people. When people were training their wasn't enough space, resulting in some people ending up dead, or seriously injured," my father stopped as he looked at me.

"Why do you ask?" he asked as he studied my look.

"So, basically, we were trapped, in captivity?" I asked, my father nodded before he sighed.

"This is about the humans isn't it?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"I don't see how it's fair to trap them when we know what it's like," I answered as I looked away from him.

"Honestly, if one human can give me a good reason to release them from captivity, I will," my father stated, "Now school's going to start soon, you'll be getting five humans in to study their behaviour, so behave," my dad ordered, I nodded as I teleported out of the room towards my school.

We didn't have to wear any specific clothes, we wore what we wanted. I smiled as I waved to my friends, who all stood from the walls they were sat on.

"Yo Diatchi, 'about time," Roku smiled as he high fived me, I smiled back.

"Had to talk to my dad about some stuff, sorry if I took too long," I replied as we began walking into the school.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it, did ya hear about the pathetic humans we're getting in school today?" Jaylie, a girl with shoulder length black hair with a green streak in it and pure black eyes asked. Jaylie wore a white jacket and black trousers, pretty simple. I saw Sparrow frown when she said that, like she wanted to hit her, but held back. I shrugged it off before answering.

"Yeah I heard about it, yo Sparrow," Sparrow turned to me on that note, "You work with the humans, who we getting?" I asked as I looked at her, Sparrow looked at me before everyone else.

"Amber, Skye, Ember, Hope and Kaki," she answered with five names.

"Woah, why five?" Kai, a boy with black hair and red eyes asked. He wore black shorts with a red pattern going up them, a bright red shirt and black converse; it was coming near to summer.

"They balance each other out," Sparrow simply answered.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked as I looked at Sparrow with confused eyes.

"You let me the fuck go or I'm gonna fucking kick your asses," we turned when we heard that voice, great it was that cocky human chick. I watched as they brought the whip down on her back, I winced inwardly, but kept my face emotionless.

"Son of a bitch, the minute I get outta these things, you're fucking dead," she hissed as she walked past, "The fuck you looking at?" she asked as she past us, Sparrow just smiled at her, she nodded her head before she was led away.

"What a bitch," Jaylie huffed as we walked towards class, Sparrow just shook her head.

"You know something we don't, what is it?" I asked, Sparrow didn't turn to look at me.

"I don't know anything, just Kaki wouldn't be so angry if they treated her better," she answered as we carried on walking towards our class.

"Boohoo, who the hell cares what she feels?" Roku asked as we entered the class room, there were four humans already sat near a window.

One of them had black hair, tan skin with blue eyes. Her clothes were basically rags, like Kaki's were when she walked passed only they weren't as revealing.

Next to her was a girl with long dark brown hair and matching eyes, her clothes were also rags, they were a dark green colour.

Next to her was a girl with silver hair and blue eyes. She also wore rags for clothes but they were white.

Finally there was a girl with blood red eyes and waist length brown plaited hair. Again her clothes were rags, but they were a dark yellow colour.

"Diatchi-sama, Roku, Sparrow, Jaylie, Kai, please take your seats," our teacher, Mr Yokuza, ordered. We did as told as we sat listening to him introduce the four girls. The first was called Ember, the second was called Amber, the third was Hope and the fourth was Skye, but that just left the final human.

As if on cue the door opened to reveal two guards, who had their hands on the arms of a panting girl, Kaki. They threw Mr Yokuza the key to her chains before they ran out the room.

"Why did they do that?" a random person in the class asked as Kaki walked towards Yokuza, still panting as she snapped the chain that held her cuffs together. Everyone froze on the spot, except Sparrow, who flew forwards taking the key from Yokuza.

She smiled as Kaki as she uncuffed her wrists, Kaki just smiled at her.

"Thanks Sparrow," Kaki smiled as Sparrow nodded her head before flying back to her seat. We all gave her a shocked look before looking back at Kaki, who was being glomped by Ember, the youngest of the group.

"Where the hell were you?" Amber asked.

"You had us worried," Skye stated.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hope asked as she looked at Kaki's bleeding body, Kaki only laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I was chained, tried to run, didn't work out so well," she answered as she walked with the girls to the window.

"As I was saying," Yokuza spoke again, we all turned our attention to him, "These five will be with us today and hopefully tomorrow, depending on how they behave-,"

"Then you're living on cloud nine if you think we'll be good," Kaki smirked as she looked at the Yokuza, who gulped as she did so.

"Anyway, we'll be studying the human body-,"

"YOU AINT DISSECTING ME!" Hope yelled as she ran to hide behind Kaki with all the other girls, we all sweat dropped, including Kaki.

"Guys, I don't think he wants to dissect us," Kaki then turned to Yokuza, "You don't want to dissect us, do you?" she asked, Yokuza shook his head, the girls breathed a sigh of relief as they came out from behind Kaki.

"These humans are total jokes, thinking we'd want to touch them, pathetic," Jaylie scoffed, Kaki's eyes went dark with anger before she jumped from her space, landing on the table in front of Jaylie.

"Look here prissy pants, I don't give a fuck who you think you are, talk about us like that, or talk to us like that, I'll put you six feet under, ya hear me?" Kaki asked, I rolled my eyes as I looked at her, but honestly, I was finding this very entertaining.

Kaki stood on the table as she jumped back, doing a back flip and landing on her feet. We looked at her in shock as she did so. She smiled, nodded her head to the girls and then began talking again.

Class passed by with the occasional laughs from the humans, the teacher having to yell at Kaki, which resulted in her friends, and Sparrow, holding her back from killing him. Other than that, class went by pretty much normal.

I sighed as I walked down the halls towards the cafeteria, the guys had already gone on ahead and the halls were deserted.

"You talk too much, you never shut up, everything I do for you is never enough," I heard someone muttering under their breath, but it came out like a tune, like singing. I turned the corner to see Kaki looking out of the door to the gates of the school.

"Don't even think about escaping, you won't get far," I stated, Kaki didn't even bother looking at me before she asked a question.

"You asked your father didn't you?" I hesitated for a moment; I knew she would ask that.

"Yeah, I did, he gave an interesting answer," I answered, I began thinking to myself, did I really want humans to be released from captivity? I mean, it wasn't right to keep them locked up like they were, but did I really want to live alongside them? They could create the Mew Project again, but that died out a long time ago. Didn't mean they couldn't redo it, I sighed as I rubbed my temples.

"What was his answer?" Kaki asked as she continued to stare at the gate.

"He said if one human could give him a good reason for him to release them, he would," I answered, Kaki turned to me at that as she looked me in the eye. She didn't say anything as she ran past me to the cafeteria, I sighed as I teleported into it, just as Kaki entered.

I looked around to see Sparrow trying to stop one of the students from killing Amber. Kaki ran over to her friends before helping her up.

"I'll kill that fucking bitch," the student growled as he, somehow, got out of Sparrow's grasp. Sparrow gasped as he charged at Kaki and Amber with a knife. Kaki spun around catching the knife in her hand before kicking him straight in the stomach, sending him flying back.

"NO ONE TOUCHES MY FRIENDS!" Kaki yelled as she glared at the student. As he rose, I stood in between the two of them, instantly the student stopped what he was going to do before walking away. I turned to Kaki, who looked at me with confused eyes. I motioned for her to follow me.

"Kaki," I heard the girls whisper as she followed me. Once we were outside the cafeteria I turned to her.

"I don't even want to know what happened there, after school, meet me in our first class I'm taking you to my father," I stated, Kaki's eyes went wide as she looked at me, I rolled mine, "You're not gonna be punished, you're just gonna give him a good reason for you to be released. I think if you're released you won't be causing as much trouble," I shrugged as I looked out the window.

"I would have never thought you had a soft side," Kaki smiled as she looked at me, I felt my cheeks heat up a little, though I had no idea why.

"I don't, I just don't want trouble coming from you, or your friends," I answered as I glared at Kaki.

"Then why are you blushing?" she asked, I growled before pushing her back into the cafeteria.

"Take it or leave it, I'll be waiting," I answered as I walked towards my friends, leaving Kaki to go to hers.

'_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to live alongside them,' _I thought as I walked towards my friends, who were giving me a confused look, while Sparrow was smirking at me.

* * *

**Well that's chapter three done, I hope you all like it, please tell me if I got your character right, or if you want me to change anything about them, next chapter, Diatchi gets into an embarrassing situation, you'll have to wait and see what it is, so please REVIEW, or it won't be posted, REVIEW :D**


	4. Reasons

**Kakis' P.O.V**

I sighed as I swung my legs on one of the desks in our first class. I had managed to escape the last class before the guards came to get us. I looked up as the door opened. Diatchi stood there with a bored look on his face and in his eyes, he really is creepy.

"Ready to go?" Diatchi asked as he looked at me, I sighed as I nodded my head, this will probably end badly for me, everything always does.

"Sure, let's go," I answered as I began walking out the room; Diatchi grabbed my hand as he stopped me. Before I could ask why he did, I felt my world spinning as I felt myself getting lighter until I felt the weight of my body collapse on me, making me fall to the ground. I breathed heavily as I looked up at Diatchi, who was smirking.

"Get up, you'll make a mess of the floor," he hissed as he frowned at me. I groaned as I held my head.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," I retorted with sarcasm dripping in my voice before I stood to my feet. I followed Diatchi through a various amount of hallways until we reached two solid gold doors.

"Woah," I whispered as I craned my neck up to look at the top of the doors. Diatchi walked in front of me as he opened the doors, I saw his father and Deep Blue both sat at a throne. I gulped when Deep Blue glared at me; Diatchi just smirked as he walked into the room.

This was planned, I could tell, he wanted to know if I would stick up to the bastard that enslaved the earth, this really was going to end badly for me. I followed Diatchi as he father rose before giving him a short hug. Deep Blue just placed a hand on his shoulder as he looked towards me.

"What do we have here?" he asked, the spite in his voice was beyond amazing, there was nothing else in his voice, just spite. I put my hands on my hips as I looked at him.

"Could ask you the same thing baby doll," I answered as I turned to my sarcastic personality. Deep Blue glared at me before his son cut in, what the hell was he called anyway? Tamusa? Takuya? Tatsuma?

"Who do we have here?" Diatchi's father asked as he looked at me, a warm smile graced his face as he did so. I felt myself smiling slightly as I looked at him, which took both Deep Blue and Diatchi by surprise.

"My name's Kaki Akiwa, it's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled as I held my hand out, Diatchi watched in confusion, as did Deep Blue. I looked at Tatyusa, that's his name, as he gave me a confused look, "You don't know what a hand shake is?" I asked as I looked at him, he looked at me before shaking his head. I laughed slightly at him.

"Here, give my your right hand," I ordered, he did as told as I shook his hand, he gave me a weird look, "It's how we say hello," I smiled as I looked at Tatyusa, realisation coming onto his face.

"Alright, it's nice to meet you Akiwa-san, I'm Tatyusa Blue, you already know my son and this is my father Deep Blue," Tatyusa introduced, I mentally sighed as I sucked in my pride.

"Pleasure to meet you Deep Blue-san," I smiled sweetly as I bowed in respect, hey he may be evil, and an alien, but he is an elderly person, at least, I think he is. I looked up to see Deep blue and Diatchi giving me shocked and confused looks.

"Well, Akiwa-san, how may I help you today?" Tatyusa asked as he stood next to me. I looked at him before looking at Diatchi and Deep Blue out of the corner of my eye.

"I was actually wondering if I could speak with you Tatyusa-san," I answered as I placed my hands in front of my stomach to cover it a little. I could feel him staring at the scars on it.

"Of course, please follow me and we shall talk," Tatyusa spoke as he lead me out of the room, I turned back to see Diatchi talking to his grandfather before his grandfather frowned. As the door closed I heard someone yell before something else, I wasn't too sure about the sound, so I didn't know what it was.

"Misuka," Tatyusa spoke up as he walked towards one of his maids, "Please show Akiwa-san to one of the guest rooms, and please bring her some human clothes," Tatyusa ordered, the maid nodded before she took over leading me through various hallways.

"This really isn't necessary, I just came to speak with Tatyusa-san," I explained as she led me into one of the larger rooms, which turned out to be a bedroom. I sighed as she handed me a pair of white shorts along with a plain short sleeved black t-shirt, she didn't hand me any shoes, I wasn't wearing any anyway.

I quickly changed into them before sitting on the bed. A few minutes after I was done Tatyusa walked in with two drinks. He walked over to the table in the room before setting them down. I walked over to him as I sat across from him before looking at the drink, I didn't know what it was.

"It's not poisonous, you can drink it, I promise it won't hurt you," Tatyusa stated when he saw my uneasy expression. I smiled slightly as I took a sip of the warm liquid, lemon flavoured tea.

"I must say, I was expecting something along the lines of 'you expect me to believe you'," Tatyusa admitted as he took a sip of his own drink, I smiled slightly.

"You can't get anywhere in life if you don't trust people," I stated as I looked around the room, it was pretty plain, a desk and chair, this table, a bed, a nightstand and a wardrobe.

"True, so, how can I help you?" Tatyusa asked as he set his drink down, I hesitated a moment before looking into his eyes.

"I was actually wondering if you would release the humans from captivity," I answered; Tatyusa raised an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Did Diatchi-,"

"I was the one who told Diatchi to ask you about the life on your planet, I figured you'd know what it's like being in captivity," I interrupted, Tatyusa's eyes narrowed as he looked at me.

"Give me one good reason why I should let you out," he ordered as his eyes grew cold, I knew this reason had to be good.

"Because if you don't I will rebel my whole life against you and your fucking guards, people will join me and sooner or later you'll have no humans left to order around, because we'll be taking back the planet. It's your choice, live together with us in peace, or leave us in captivity and let us rebel, either way we win," I retorted, my eyes narrowing as I looked at the man in front of me. He smiled slightly before speaking.

"You're different from the other humans, none of them would have had the guts to say that," he stated as he tapped his chin in thought.

"None of the other humans run on what I run on," I replied as I took a final sip of my drink.

"What's that?" Tatyusa asked as he looked at me.

"Anger, hate and love," I answered as I looked at him, "Most humans run on love for their families, others hate the guards but are too chicken shit to do anything about it, but none of them get angry like I do," I added as I looked towards the doors to see Diatchi walk in. I raised an eyebrow when I saw a small, unnoticeable, red mark on his face; well it was unnoticeable if you weren't looking for it.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was wondering if you were done," Diatchi stated as he looked at his father, who smiled slightly at him before looking back at me.

"You are different from the other humans, however, that doesn't give me enough reason to release them," Tatyusa answered as he stood from his seat.

"We're not that different you know," I spoke as I rose to my feet, "The only physical difference is the ears, everything else is the same, I don't see why we have to be like this. You know what it's like to be in captivity, now you're the ones who are causing it," I added as I walked over to Diatchi, "But I guess that doesn't matter to you guys, as long as you can live happily, huh? I wonder why I even agreed to come here. Diatchi, can you take to take me home please?" I asked, Diatchi shook his head before calling one of the guards into the room; I rolled my eyes before I calmly walked with the guard back to the human home.

* * *

**Diatchis' P.O.V**

"What do you think?" I asked my father as I looked at the door Kaki had just walked out of.

"She is extremely different from the other humans, I wouldn't mind having her released," my dad answered, I looked towards him.

"You're actually going to do it?" I asked in shock, before I could get an answer my dad was already talking to Michio, the head of the building comity.

"I would like you to build houses along the entire side of the town where the Human Home is, please make it quick," my father ordered, Michio nodded his head.

The houses would have been done by tomorrow, but since he said quickly, it'll be done in a couple of hours. I sighed as I folded my arms over my chest.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, my dad looked at me.

"You're the one who brought her here," he answered.

"I didn't think you were actually going to agree to let them go," I argued.

"Nevertheless, we know what it's like to be in captivity, now go, Shina wants to see you," my father ordered, I sighed as I walked out of the room towards Shina's room.

Once there I knocked on the door before walking in, Shina was the only door I knocked on. Aside from my mother's, who was in town with her mother.

"Diatchi-kun," Shina smiled as she ran over to me, I sniffed the air, burning, something was burning. I quickly ran over to the mini-oven Shina had in her room before taking out some burnt cookies.

"Shina," I coughed, "How many times do we have to tell you? Don't cook unless you're being supervised," I stated as I put the incredibly hot tray onto the top of the oven.

"I'm sorry Diatchi-kun, I wanted to make them as a surprise for you," Shina replied as she hung her head in disappointment, I sighed as I picked her up into my arms.

"You know I'm always surprised the way they turn out when we cook them together, now how about we get started on a new batch?" I asked as I grabbed a bag of flour. Shina smiled widely before nodding her head and grabbing her pink apron.

"You tell anyone I wore one of these, I'll kill you," I glared at Shina as she handed me a blue apron with pink flowers, butterflies and fairy's on it. Shina giggled as I slipped it over my head before we began our mixing.

Two hours passed and the cookies were done. Shina and I were also ordered to the balcony that overlooked the city. We walked in silence to the balcony; our grandfather greeted us with an unhappy face and tone. Shina and I walked to stand beside our father, I stood on his left, Shina stood on his right. I looked around, the humans and the aliens were stood next to each other, two of them looked like they were going to fight.

The guards watched from the side lines as the human boy threw a punch, the Cyniclon, I don't know who he was, grabbed his hand before twisting it. My father watched with a frown on his face, Shina looked like she wanted to yell but kept a straight face, my grandfather laughed silently, while the crowd gasped.

"QUIT IT!" I watched as Kaki walked in between the two of them, she threw the human boy into his family, I presumed, and threw the Cyniclon into his family and friends.

"Why are you fighting?" Kaki asked.

"He called me a freak," the human replied.

"You called me an abomination," the Cyniclon replied. I swear I saw a vein pop out on Kaki's head, she walked to the human boy before punching him around the face. The Cyniclon laughed but was soon greeted with a fist to the face.

"Both of you went too far, I don't know how many times I've said this in the home, you don't piss people off for no reason what so ever, there's no point. If I hear that another human has gotten into a fight or anything with the Cyniclons, I'll personally put everyone that was included in it six feet under, while you're alive, do you understand me?" Kaki asked, I could tell my face was full of shock, along with impression.

"Yes Kaki-san," all the humans answered, except her friends, and I presumed her family.

"Yes ma'am," all the Cyniclons answered except my dad, grandfather, Shina and myself. Kaki sighed as she walked back to stand with her friends, who were giving her shocked looks.

"May I have your attention?" my father asked, everyone turned their attention from a fuming Kaki to my father. Shina's eyes landed on me as I smirked at her, she just rolled her eyes before folding her arms.

"It has come to my attention about a few incidents happening in the Human and, some of you may disagree with me, I do not believe it is right to keep them in captivity any longer," my father started, some of the Cyniclons gasped in surprise while many of them began arguing, some of them tried to throw punches at the humans, but Kaki and a couple of her friends kept them at a far distance. Kaki then remained in the middle of the two groups with her friends, who were all muttering things.

"I know some of you don't want this but, we are going to live side by side in peace from now on, that is why new homes have been created for the humans," my dad continued, "The houses are exactly like ours, there is nothing different, they are as big as ours, have the same appliances and everything, so do not argue with this," he growled as he looked at the Cyniclons who he knew were going to argue.

My eyes landed on my friends, Roku was shaking his head in disagreement, Jaylie looked like she would blow as gas kit any minute now, Hiroko pretty much had the same expression as Jaylie, while Sparrow was smiling slightly. I shook my head; I don't get how she can even tolerate the humans after what they did to her family.

I looked at Kaki again who looked shocked before smiling slightly at me, or my father, I wasn't sure. The smile disappeared after she was pushed away by one of the aliens, who were glaring daggers at her. Sparrow interfered this time as she defended Kaki. I looked at Shina, who looked like she wanted to cry, before warning she began yelling.

"STOP IT ALL OF YOU! IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK TO LIVE TOGETHER IN PEACE, YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO TALK OR LOOK AT EACH OTHER, JUST LEAVE THEM ALONE!" she yelled as tears ran down her face. I sighed as I looked at her; our father gave me a stern look before our mother teleported to Shina and picked her up. I silently sighed as I looked at Shina before smiling to her and pulling face, she still enjoyed that, especially the ones I could pull. She began laughing after a while as I took her from my mom before resting her on my hip.

My eyes scanned the crowd, most of the humans had left to find their homes, apparently my father had already set everyone up in a house. Kaki and her five friends still remained, they were chatting with Sparrow. Shina groaned as she jumped down from my arms before running to mom, who was taking her down town. I sighed as I teleported down next to Sparrow, who was now with our other friends.

"You're ok right?" she asked as she looked at Kaki who was looking at her backside, weird.

"I think, I'm not hurt," she answered as she looked up.

"What are you doing?" I asked in annoyance as I watched her eyes go all over the place.

"I'm trying to look at my forehead," she answered; Jaylie and Roku rolled their eyes as they folded their arms, obviously not impressed.

"Come on sis, let's go find out house," Ember smiled as she grabbed Amber's arm before dragging her away.

"AH! SEE YA LATER KAKI!" Amber called as she was dragged away, Kaki just waved before turning to her other friends. Hope smiled at her as she looked around.

"Lemme guess, you gotta go too?" Kaki asked, Hope nodded her head as she hugged her goodbye before jogging off in the direction Amber and Ember left.

Skye sighed as she looked at Kaki, who gave her a confused look. Skye just glared at her before smiling, showing she was joking.

"I'm never doing that again," she stated, referring to the incident with our two groups.

"You? I'm the one who had it worse, I had to punch two people," Kaki retorted as she looked at Skye, who just smirked at her before placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but you loved that," Skye smirked cheekily as she spoke, Kaki just stuck her tongue out before Skye skipped over to her, giving her a hug before running off.

"All I get's a hug and no bye?" Kaki asked herself before she shrugged, "Man, I need new friends, one's that aren't rude," she muttered as she turned to look at us, "You guys are still here?" she asked, we nodded our heads, "Meh, Sparrow, dya think you could take me to mine, I have no idea where I'm living now," Kaki stated, Sparrow smiled at her.

"Sure, no problem," she answered as the two walked off towards the human's side of the town.

"Well, she's a total bitch," Jaylie scoffed as she watched the two of them walk off.

"I don't get how Sparrow can tolerate the humans," Roku added as he looked at the two figures gradually getting smaller.

"You're not the only one," Hiroko sighed as he watched the two of the them leave.

"It's Sparrow, she works in strange ways," I answered as I felt the setting sun on my neck. I sighed before stretching my arms.

"I still can't believe your father allowed them to be released," Jaylie stated as we walked down the human's side of the town. We watched as human's set up mail boxes, children played, talked and laughed, they were all in different clothes, ones that weren't ripped or torn. When they saw us though, they took their children inside before locking their doors.

"Tell me about it," Hiroko agreed.

"It could have been worse," I stated as I looked at the house I had stopped in front of. It was across from mine, Shina's and our mother's house, sure we lived in the palace, but my mom didn't really like that life, so she left my father to live normally, though they are still married, she is still considered royalty and they do go out on dates often and sometimes more but still.

My eyes went wide when I bumped into someone, sending them flying to the ground, while I hovered three feet above the ground in a sitting position.

"Watch it," the person spat, I looked up to see a boy with black hair and golden eyes, he looked a lot like Kaki, though he was around a year younger than her.

"Raiden, are you ok out there?" we turned when we heard an all too familiar voice. Kaki came walking out the house in a dark blue bathrobe; her hair clung to her face as she walked, when she saw her brother on the ground she ran to him.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked from him to me as I stood up right.

"He banged into me," the boy, Raiden, replied as he looked at Kaki before continuing, "It was an accident though," he stated as he walked away into the house, Kaki placed her hands on her hips before puffing out her left cheek.

"Neh? That boy concerns me sometimes," she muttered as she shook her head, "The least you could have done was apologized," she glared at me, I glared back.

"Well, I'm sorry if it's a bit hard when a human walks out with practically nothing on," I retorted as I looked her up and down, the bathrobe was shorter than normal, going to her mid-thigh almost, it hugged her body perfectly. Kaki looked down at herself before blushing and slapping me around the face.

"PERVERT!" she yelled as she ran into her house, I grabbed my cheek where she slapped me before moving my jaw around.

"Damn, for a human she's got a slap," I noted as I bid farewell to my shocked friends before walking into the house.

"I'm back," I called as my mother ran out to me; she hugged me and kissed my cheek before letting me go. When she did I walked upstairs, after she told me dinner would be an hour. I walked passed Shina's room; she was asleep from their little shopping trip. I smiled as I entered my room.

It was a dark blue colour, it had a king sized bed, a walk in wardrobe, a mahogany desk with a black leather chair. A large TV was placed at the far end of the wall, opposite my bed. The windows went from the ceiling to the floor with large black curtains to block out the sun. On the window was a, sort of, desk where you could sit. I sighed as I plopped down onto it before looking out the window.

I was so used to seeing an empty pace that I almost jumped out of my skin when I was met with a topless and pants less Kaki. Luckily she had something covering her up, humans called it a bra, she also had pants on. She turned to look out the window, her eyes went wide as she froze at seeing me, I'm staring at her aren't I?

She blushed a deep shade of red before covering herself up with her bathrobe; she looked pretty when she blushes. My eyes went wide when I realised what I was thinking, I shook my head before looking away down the street while Kaki closed her curtains, she better not have them opened again.

I raised a brow in confusion as I realised the only ones out at this hour were the Cyniclons, all the humans were either indoors or looking for jobs. What? We may be a different race but we still pay taxes and everything humans have to pay.

I sighed as I stood up before closing my curtains, I walked over to my bed before sitting down in it and turning the TV on. Like I said, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, as long as the humans didn't cause any trouble with us; we would get along just fine.

* * *

**Chapter four done, we shall find out about all the schools and human jobs probably in the next chapter, Raiden isn't really important in the story, he'll just be there to threaten Diatchi whenever he's near Kaki or the house or his family, as will Kaki's father. I hope you all liked this chapter, please REVIEW and I'll update again probably on Friday, REVIEW :D **


	5. Day Out, Math

**Kakis' P.O.V**

I yawned as I stretched my arms out along my bed; it felt good to be in something comfy again. I smiled as I walked over to my curtains before opening them, I almost yelped when I saw Diatchi and his friends in the window across from me, but silently sighed when I remembered what happened yesterday.

"Man, I'm paranoid in a morning," I muttered as I opened one of my windows. Sparrow looked away from the group she was with before waving at me, I smiled before waving back. Soon the entire group had turned to face me, Diatchi with a smirk on his face before telling his friends something. Their mouths fell open as they look at me, while Sparrow rolled her eyes before telling him off, I think.

I shrugged as I turned around, only to be met by my brother in a fucking scream mask. I screamed since I wasn't expecting it.

"Hah, made ya scream," he laughed as he ran out of the room. I placed my hands on my hips before shaking my head, what a little runt. I sighed as I closed my curtains again before getting dressed in some short black jeans shorts and a plain blue tank top. I quickly stuffed some socks and trainers on before rushing towards the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and hair before washing my face and running down to mom, who had cooked an English breakfast to celebrate our new home.

"BOTTOM UP!" Raiden and I yelled as we began chucking down a glass of orange juice before pulling a sour face.

"Oh man," Raiden hissed out.

"That's sour," I managed out as I took a piece of bacon from my plate before eating it.

"Your father's gone to find a job in the humans side of the world, luckily he should have one by this afternoon, there are a lot of places open after all," our mother began explaining, "I will be attending a town meeting this afternoon about the schools in the district for you two, so I'll be gone most of the day. Raiden, you're going to Katsu's right?" Raiden nodded his head, "And you're going to check the town out with the girls right?" my mom asked, I nodded my head as I chomped on a sausage, "Alright, Kaki, could you take the trash out for me?" my mom asked, I nodded again as I grabbed the black bag before taking it out the door.

I saw Diatchi and his friends sat on his garden, while other Cyniclons spoke to each other while laughing. My mom stood in the window of the kitchen watching everything that was going off. I sighed as I dumped the black bag into the silver trash can.

I smiled as I brushed my hands off before I looked up at the sun; it was hot, hotter than what it would normally be. I shielded my eyes with my hand before shrugging my shoulders.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII!" I turned at the sound of my voice being balled, then again, so did almost everyone else.

"EMBER!" I yelled as I hugged the younger girl, she smiled as she jumped back from me, Amber running up behind her trying to catch her breath.

"It's…first thing…in a….morning….do we….really….have to….run?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath, Ember just nodded her head.

"Someone's in a good mood," Skye called as she walked up behind us before breathing down my neck. I jumped a mile forwards.

"You know I hate that," I growled, Skye just gave me one of her cheeky smiles; I glared at her while Hope just laughed at us.

"Can't we stop bickering for a minute or two?" she asked as she looked at Skye and myself. I looked at Skye, who just smirked, she had something planned.

I backed away from her across the road as I accidentally backed into someone; I looked up to see it was just Sparrow.

"Phew, I thought you were someone else," I sighed as I turned to look at her.

"Who?" she asked, I looked behind her.

"Well, they're behind you and they're glaring and me, and more than likely hate me," I answered, she turned around before shaking her head.

"I figured I'd come see what you guys were doing," she smiled; I blinked before nodding my head.

"Sure thing, we were just gonna go around town, you can come if you want," I stated, Sparrow smiled happily.

"Love to," she answered.

"KAKI GET IN HERE AND FINISH YOUR BREAKFAST!" my mom called through the window, Diatchi and his friends snickered at me, I just glared at them.

"COMING MOM!" I called as I did a double take before running into the house. I quickly stuffed the rest of my food down my throat before taking a drink of my fresh water, having already gulped the orange juice down. I then bid farewell to my mom before rushing out of the house again.

"Ok, where are we going?" I asked as I jumped down my last step, Ember smiled at me.

"Park," she answered, I shrugged.

"Know any good parks?" I asked Sparrow, who thought before nodding her head.

"Just one, it's on the way to town, but is normally full of teenaged Cyniclons, who like to pick fights," she answered as she shook her head, almost in disappointment.

"That's kids for ya," the girls and I said in unison before we laughed.

"Anyway, is what Diatchi told us true?" Sparrow asked as she looked at me with a confused face.

"Depends on what he told you," I answered.

"He said you flashed him last night before practically begging him to…..erm…..you know," she answered, my mouth fell open, along with the girls.

"I'LL KILL THE MOTHER FUCKER!" I yelled as I began walking back to our houses.

"He'll be at the park," Sparrow called as she watched me walk away, I turned on my heel before stalking towards the park.

"Stupid mother fucking, twat headed, dick faced, cock sucking, wanker, bastard," I muttered under my breath as we walked.

"I'll take it she didn't really say it, I didn't think she did," Sparrow stated as she watched me mumble.

"She'll be like this until she manages to punch him or something," Amber stated as she shrugged, she was sure to stay out of my line of fire.

"But I thought she said-,"

"She doesn't follow her own rules," Skye cut Sparrow off, knowing what she was going to ask. Sparrow gulped as they reached the park, seeing Diatchi and his friends atop the jungle gym.

"Erm, Kaki, I'm don't think this is such a good idea," Hope called as I carried on walking. Diatchi looked down at me with a smirk, while his friends gave me disgusted looks.

"You, wanker, get your ass down here now," I called, Diatchi just raised an eyebrow at me, "If I have to drag my ass up there, I'll put your ass six feet fucking under you twat," I added, Diatchi just smirked at me this time. I growled as I began climbing the gym before I was at the top, he just gave me a bored look.

I walked up to his face before I punched him in the face. He stumbled backwards as he looked at me in shock.

"I warned ya," I growled as I launched on him. I heard everyone else climbing the gym as I rolled around with Diatchi on the floor, hitting him of scratching him.

"KAKI!" Amber and Ember yelled, Skye and Hope just watched in amusement. Sparrow was the one to pry me off of him. I breathed heavily as I tried to regain my breath.

"You're so fucking luckily they were here," I hissed as his friends looked at me with a shocked and scared face. Diatchi just glared at me as he breathed heavily.

"You wouldn't have managed to do any real damage," he retorted as I watched his scratches and bruises heal themselves.

"Cyniclons have fast healing abilities," Sparrow stated as she released her grip on me.

"How fast can ya heal from a broken arm?" I asked as I tried to launch at him again. Amber, Skye and Hope were the ones who held me back this time, Sparrow went forwards to Diatchi.

"What you said was wrong and a lie, apologize to Kaki now, we're trying to live in peace with them," she stated as she glared Diatchi down, he just smirked wider.

"I never wanted to live in peace with them anyway," he shrugged I glared at him before shrugging my friends off.

"Then why did you even take me to your father?" I asked as I got all up in his face.

"Please, like Diatchi would have ever taken you to his father, you probably dreamt it, everyone knows Lord Tatyusa has a soft spot," a girl with shoulder length black hair with a green streak in it and black eyes stated, I turned to her.

"Shut your mouth prissy pants, I'm not fucking talking to you," I hissed before turning my attention back to Diatchi. I heard the girl gasp before something sharp hit my arm, I didn't flinch or anything. I just looked at the weapon as I removed it from my arm before dropping it to the ground. The girl then stood up.

"Enough," Diatchi ordered, the girl sat back down before Diatchi looked at me, "Leave, before I throw you off here," he ordered as he glared at me, I just glared back.

"Kaki, let's go," Sparrow whispered as she took my arm. I sighed before nodding my head.

"Don't think this is over," I growled as I jumped from the top of them jungle gym to the bottom. Sparrow gasped but sighed when she saw me land safely.

"Ok, town?" Ember asked trying to change the subject; we nodded as we walked into town. Sparrow took my arm before bandaging it. We walked around as Cyniclons stared at us, some watched how we walked and talked, others tried to stay out of our way.

One of them accidently bumped into me, which caused everyone to stop and watch what would happen. When I saw it was a woman, and she had dropped her shopping, I knelt down before helping her pick them up. I placed the food back in the bag before handing it back to her.

"Here you go ma'am," I smiled as she took it from me; she nodded as thanks before running off towards her friend.

"She's not like the other humans," I heard some Cyniclons mutter.

"No, she's nicer," another said.

"Maybe she wants to live in peace," one muttered.

"If only more were like her," another added before they began walking again. Sparrow smiled as she showed us around town, she showed us different clothes shops, we went into some Cyniclon ones as we tried on clothes. The Cyniclons became comfortable as we walked around the town.

As mid-day approached humans were heading through town to talk about the whole school arrangement things.

"So, you're in university when the schools are built?" I asked Amber, who nodded her head sadly.

"Yeah, I should be able to come out a lot though, if not, then just visit me when you can, it'll be fun," she answered with a smile.

"You know what we should do?" Skye asked as she looked at us all.

"If it involves partying, forget it," Ember answered as she took a swing of one of the Cyniclon drinks we had.

"This isn't half bad," Hope stated as she drank her before throwing the bottle away. I nodded as I took a drink of mine.

"Yeah, you guys sure know how to make tasty drinks," I told Sparrow, who nodded her head.

"And food," Skye added as she took a bite of her….actually, I don't know what it was.

"Yeah, you need to change the names though, I don't even know what this stuff is," I stated as I pointed to Skye's food.

"Get your own food," she hissed as she stuffed more of it into her mouth. I shrugged before we began walking again.

"Well, we gotta go help our dad look for a job; we'll see you guys later," Amber and Ember smiled as they waved to us.

"Be safe Kaki," Ember called back, I nodded as we bid them farewell. Skye was the next to go, she wanted more of the food she had just ate and because we were heading in the opposite direction, she just ran for the stand.

"Woah, she can run," Sparrow muttered as she watched Skye run.

"When it comes to food, yes, yes she can," Hope stated, I just nodded my head before Hope bumped into her brother.

"Hey David, what's up?" she asked, her brother rolled his eyes.

"We gotta go to that stupid presentation thing on the schools, come on," he ordered as he began dragging her away, "Oh Kaki, your mom told me to give you these," David called as he threw me my house keys, I looked up to thank but he had gone with Hope.

"Well, that was interesting," Sparrow stated, I sighed before shaking my head.

"Tell me about it, there's never a dull day if you're with me," I replied with a smile, Sparrow just laughed as we began walking back to the park we had come from.

"So if this equals that, then that equals this and then, AH FUCKING MATHS!" Sparrow and I stopped in our tracks when we heard the yell.

"Oh boy," Sparrow muttered as she looked to the top of the jungle gym.

"What?" I asked.

"Diatchi and his friends can't do math," she answered as she looked up. Someone just threw a tonne of…expanding brackets out the gym. What?

"Seriously?" I asked as I looked at the paper, "These are like first grade," I stated as I picked up a nearby pencil.

"You might not wanna go up there," Sparrow sighed as she picked up some of the papers.

"Why? They won't kill me," I replied.

"With the attitude they have on when they can't do something, it's not you I'm worried about," she stated as she handed me some more papers, "But let's go, it's pretty funny when they pout," she added as she flew up with the papers. I sighed as I began climbing the gym again.

"Hey guys," Sparrow smiled as she dumped the papers in the middle of the four.

"Keep them away from me," Diatchi growled, he looked like he was about to go rabid and attack the papers.

"You seriously can't do expanding brackets?" I asked as I sat at the entrance of the gym, Diatchi just glared at me.

"And you could?" he asked, I took one of the sheets before doing all the questions on it, there was more than one sheet for them to do and it just got harder as they went along.

"Sparrow?" Diatchi asked as he handed Sparrow the sheet once I'd finished them.

"She's right, on every single one," Sparrow said with amazement in her voice.

"Why do you surprised?" I asked as I pouted, Sparrow just laughed slightly at me.

"Sorry?" she answered, though it came out like a question, I shrugged before sitting on the floor.

"Meh, don't be," I answered.

"So are you gonna do that?" Sparrow answered.

"Sparrow-,"

"No, I won't do your homework," Sparrow cut Diatchi off, "I've offered to tutor you," she added in with annoyance in her voice.

"You teach the same way as the teachers, which makes it even harder to understand," Diatchi stated as he folded his arms, he was being really childish.

"Why? How do you teach it?" I asked, Diatchi glared at me.

"None of your business," he answered, I glared back at him.

"Wasn't talking to you," I answered before Sparrow showed me. By the time she had finished five minutes had passed and my head was spinning.

"Oh jheeze, where am I?" I asked as I tried to steady my vision.

"Still in the jungle gym," Sparrow answered, I shook my head.

"That's one of the most complicated ways to learn math, try it like this," I ordered as I began working stuff out of the paper, "You four watch this as well, you might learn something," I ordered, the other four rolled their eyes before watching what I was doing.

By the time I had finished I had shown them how to multiply the brackets out number by number before showing them how to simplify it.

"So if it's a minus times a plus it's still a minus?" Roku asked, I nodded my head.

"And if it's a minus times a minus it's a plus?" one of the other boys asked.

"Exactly, erm, I don't know your name," I stated.

"Kai," the boy answered.

"Kai," I added.

"But why?" the girl who was rude asked me, she still had an attitude in her voice, but I ignored it.

"They cancel each other out," I replied as I looked at her, she nodded her head before looking at the sheet in front of her. She began writing on it before handing it to Sparrow.

"These are right," Sparrow said, surprise in her voice as she spoke, the girl clapped her hands.

"So this method works for you Jaylie?" Roku asked, the girl, Jaylie, nodded her head as she clapped her hands again. I smiled as I stood to my feet.

"When did the sun set?" Diatchi asked as he looked at the sky, I turned, the sun had indeed set. Had a really just spent over five hours teaching these guys some math? Wow, they must be really dumb.

"SHIT!" I yelled realising I still had the key to the house, unless this was a copy, "This key better be a copy, I gotta run Sparrow, literally, I'll see ya, soon, I think, BYE!" I yelled as I jumped from the gym, luckily landing on my feet.

"How did she do that?" Diatchi asked as he watched me run.

I ran through the streets avoiding Cyniclons here and there, making sure I didn't run into any of them before I came up to mine. The lights were on, indicating this key was indeed a copy. I sighed in relief at that as I walked towards the door before walking in.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Raiden and my father yelled before I even stepped into the house. I sighed as I pushed them out the way before walking in.

"We called Ember and Amber, we call Skye and Hope, they said they left you with that alien girl who was a guard, where were you?" my father asked as he glared at me.

"Ok, first off, she's a Cyniclon, not an alien, second, I was teaching some of them how to do math the easy way," I answered as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oden for tea tonight honey, that alright?" my mom asked as I walked into the kitchen, my stomach growled on that note. I nodded my head as I walked over to the fridge.

"Kaki, you are not to hang around with these freaks," my father ordered as he looked at me.

"These freaks let us go from captivity, they could have kept us in it, you can't get anywhere in life if you don't trust someone," I growled as I looked at my dad before sitting at the table. My dad then began yelling about how they have no feelings or things like that. I just shook my head in annoyance before tuning him out.

* * *

**Diatchis' P.O.V**

I sighed as I slumped onto the sofa before turning the TV on. It's weird, Kaki knew how to do the math, but they had never been taught it, at least, I don't think they had. I shook my head, didn't really matter to me.

"Diatchi-kun, where's the icing sugar?" Shina asked as she walked into the room, I gave her a confused look before replying.

"In the cupboard just above the sink, you baking again?" I asked, Shina nodded happily before skipping over to me.

"Mommy says I'm aloud to, the oven won't explode here," she smiled as she planted a kiss on my cheeks; I smiled slightly as I watched her skip back into the kitchen. I shrugged as I began watching a few TV programmes, some were reruns, some were boring, some were new. I didn't care what it was; I just needed something to watch, for some reason, my mind kept wandering to Kaki.

"DIATCHI-KUN!" Shina called from the kitchen, I quickly ran towards the kitchen to see if she was alright.

"What's wrong?" I asked, she smiled sweetly at me before showing me a batch of cookies she made.

"They look nice," I smiled as I reached for one, she slapped my hand away.

"They're not for you," she glared; I gave her a confused look.

"Who are they for?" I asked.

"The humans across the street, the girl seems very nice," Shina answered, I shook my head.

"Stay away from them."

"You can't tell me what to do," before I knew it, Shina had teleported out of the kitchen and outside. I rushed to the door to see her walking across the street to Kaki, who was throwing something away. Shina hesitated when Kaki looked at her.

"Hi," I heard Shina mumble, Kaki just knelt down to her level.

"What's up sweet heart?" Kaki asked as she looked at Shina, who smiled slightly at her. Other Cyniclons had stopped what they were doing, as well as some humans, to see what Kaki and Shina were doing.

"I baked some cookies, want one?" Shina asked as she showed Kaki the plate, Kaki's father, mother and brother came out as they looked at Kaki, who was smiling at Shina.

"I'd love one," she answered as she took one from Shina's plate. She bit into the cookie; humans visibly flinched, including her family, who were giving her worried looks.

"It's delicious," Kaki smiled as she ate the rest of it.

"Really?" Shina asked as she looked at Kaki, who nodded her head as she swallowed the cookie.

"Yes really," she answered, Shina smiled as she handed Kaki the plate.

"They're for you and your family," she stated.

"Did you make them?" Kaki asked, Shina nodded, "How old are you?" she asked.

"Six," Shina answered, Kaki gave her a shocked look before smiling again.

"Well, these are very nice, thank you, I'll bring your plate back when it's been washed," Kaki smiled, Shina nodded her head as she gave Kaki a quick hug, which shocked her, but she gave Shina a one handed hug back before Shina ran back over to me and into the house. I watched as Kaki turned around to walk back in the house, her mother smiled sweetly at her, while her father frowned, her brother glared at me when he saw me watching.

I watched as the four of them went back inside before I walked into mine. I headed to the kitchen where Shina was.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as I looked at Shina, who just smiled widely at me.

"Because, we can't live in peace if we don't trust each other," she answered as she put the pots away. I frowned before walking towards my bedroom; our mom was in hers, she was sewing Shina's trousers back up, some new ones she had managed to split.

"Oh, Diatchi, is everything ok?" she asked when she saw my face.

"Fine mom, don't worry about it," I answered as I walked passed; I knew she was frowning at the answer I gave her but still.

I walked into my room before sitting on the window seat. I looked over to see Kaki doing something with her body and lips; I had no idea what she was doing. I frowned as I sighed; I was going to regret this in the next twenty minutes.

Without thinking I teleported over to Kaki's house, into her room, where she was jumping around as something played from speakers on the TV.

"AINT THAT A B WITH AN ITCH? AINT THAT A MOTHER TRUCKER? YOU CAN GO TO HE DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS AND F YOURSELF, CAUSE I'M FLIPPING GOSH DARN SICK OF ALL THE S WORD YOU PUT ME THROUGH, SO F YOU!" Kaki yelled along with the music, but it came out in a tune, she was singing, but I don't know what she was doing with her body.

She turned around as she did so, she screamed when she saw me standing there with a confused look on my face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled as she tried to punch me, my eyes narrowed, I was getting sick of this. I grabbed her fist before holding it still, her eyes went wide as she tried to punch me with her other hand, I caught that one too. She glared at me.

"I just came to tell you," I started as I backed her up as she began kicking, "That even though Shina gave you the cookies, we don't trust you, you're still scum to us," I glared as I back her up against the wall.

"Good, 'cause that's all you are to us," she answered as she glared at me, not noticing how close our faces were.

"Please, you love me, I can see through your hatred to me," I whispered as I breathed on her face, she smirked.

"I'm not the one barging into your bedroom and pinning you to the wall," she hissed back, I smirked as I pulled away from her face, she just glared at me as she tried to move her arms.

"Start another fight with me, or my friends, I'll put you in hospital, you get one free hit, then I start hitting back, got that?" I asked, Kaki just nodded once, I smirked before teleporting out the room.

I collapsed on my bed as I began thinking, what the hell was I doing? I was so fucking tempted to kiss her then….WOAH FUCKING BACK UP! I DO NOT LIKE A HUMAN! I'M NOT LIKE THE TRAITORS! I'M THE PRINCE! NOT A FUCKING TRAITOR!

I kept yelling to myself before I found peace in a restless world of sleep.

* * *

**Well that's this chapter done, I won't be updating again until possibly Monday, Tuesday at the latest, please REVIEW and I'll get it done ASAP, REVIEW :D**


	6. LET'S PLAY

**Kakis' P.O.V**

I yawned as I stretched in my clothes. A red tank top with a blue skirt, I had nothing on my feet yet. My hair was done up into a ponytail with two curls framing my face. I walked over to my curtains before opening them.

They were there, Diatchi and his stupid friends, well aside from Sparrow. I like Sparrow, she's cool. I sighed as I opened my window, last night's fiasco played over in my head. He does that to me, then acts like it was nothing, he really does have a heart of ice.

I shook my head, not really my problem right now though. I looked up only to see Diatchi and his friends staring or glaring at me, or in Sparrow's case, waving at me. I flinched; they needed to stop doing that.

I knocked came from the door, distracting me from my thoughts. I turned to see my mother stood in the door way.

"Morning mom, what's up?" I asked, her eyes narrowed as she walked over to me.

"I could ask you the same question, but I guess it doesn't matter," she smiled as she walked over to sit on the edge of the window; there was a seat like thing there. She looked out the window to see Diatchi and his friends staring at us, "Ok, that's just a little bit creepy," she laughed a she turned back to me.

"Tell me about it," I sighed, "Anyway, what's up?" I asked, she smiled brightly at me.

"I wanted to tell you about the school arrangements," my mom answered, I looked at her silently, she took it as a sign to continue, "Academies, universities, colleges, elementary and middle schools are being built by the human community, considering Aliens don't know how to build them. The universities and colleges are almost done; it's the other schools we're waiting on. In the first few weeks you won't be able to see your friends as recently, but I will make sure you're put in a class with them. As for Amber, she's in university, so I will request that she has some of our friend's older sons and/or daughters looking after her. I know how innocent she is, and I know you will worry about her," my mom smiled as she stood from the windowsill.

"Thanks mom, that makes me feel a lot better," I smiled as she walked over to the door.

"No problem honey, be careful around town though, some of the aliens seem a little….shady," my mom smiled before walking out the room completely.

"The hell does she mean shady?" I jumped at the sound of Diatchi's voice. When did he teleport in here? Oh stuff that, why are his friends with him? Hang on; forget that, WHY THE FUCK ARE THEY IN MY DRAWS?!

"What's this?" Roku asked as he pulled out my black lacy bra, my face went bright red.

"ROKU!" Sparrow screamed as she glared at him, "Don't intrude on people's privacy," she scolded; Roku gave her a confused look before shrugging and putting the bra away.

"Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots," I muttered as I held my head while shaking it.

"Who you calling idiots?" Kai asked as he glared at me, I glared back at him.

"You, him, her and him," I stated as I pointed to the four of them, Sparrow stood by my side as I did so.

"So, Sparrow's not an idiot?" Jaylie asked, I glared at her.

"What do you think?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips.

"KAKI! BREAKFAST!" I heard my mom call, I sighed as I walked over to my draws.

"BE DOWN IN A SEC!" I yelled back as I pulled some white trainer cocks out of my draw. I plopped onto my bed before I put them on, each of the Cyniclons watched as I did so.

"You know I'm only putting some socks on, you can leave," I stated as I glared at them.

"What are socks?" Roku asked as he looked at me, I stopped what I was doing midway as I looked at them, then their feet, they didn't have any socks on.

"Oh this is a joke right?" I asked, each of them gave me a confused look, though Jaylie, Roku and Kai's looked like they were pissed as well, "Socks are something you wear on your feet to keep them from getting blisters, you wear them with sandals or trainers," I added as I finished putting them on. I knelt on the ground as I fished around under my bed for my trainers, I only found on.

I slipped it on before looking around the room, how did it get under my mirror? Oh well, I smiled as I hopped over to it, don't ask why, I have no idea. I slipped it on before stomping my foot on the ground to ensure it had gone on properly. I smiled as I nodded my head; I turned to see the Cyniclons had teleported out of my room.

"Ok, those guys need to give me a warning when they're doing that," I muttered as I walked to my door, I took one last look around my room, something felt different. I shrugged it off before running down the stairs to my kitchen.

"Look at me, I can fly. They think they're so great," I hear Raiden mutter as I walked into the kitchen.

"Sup little bro?" I asked, he looked up at me before smiling.

"Only if you're buying," he answered, I laughed before taking my seat and eating my bacon sandwich.

"Seriously, what's up?" I asked as I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"The aliens, they think they're better than us because they can fly and teleport," he answered as he took a sip of his coke.

"Can they sing, dance, play guitar?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Well no, but still," I smirked at the answer.

"Get my guitar, we'll show them up," I stated with a wink, Raiden smirked before rushing off into the living room. He entered again with my black guitar that had a red rose on it, and my amplifier. He hooked them up so the amp was facing towards the door, which was open. He then handed me the guitar, "Song name, now," I ordered as I tuned the guitar properly, it's been ages since I played this.

"Friendly Goodbye," Raiden answered. I nodded as I began with the music, people stopped outside as they began listening to the music.

'**Freeze frame**

**I can lay it on real thick 'cause I know**

**How you don't like to get bogged down**

**With anything 'bout us**

**And our kick ass true love tale**

**Sorry I swore just then'**

**Cause I know, you hate it**

**And by the way that cake you baked me**

**Really sucked but I ate it**

**'Cause I loved you even more**

**That you could ever imagine**

**Here's a friendly goodbye5, 6, 7**

**Ain't that a bee with an itch?**

**Ain't that a mother trucker?**

**You can go to H E double hockey sticks**

**And F yourself**

**'Cause I'm flipping gosh darn sick**

**Of all the S words you put me through**

**So F U, F U****  
****I can hang it out to dry 'cause I know**

**How you like all of your laundry neat**

**And not just thrown around**

**Like a chainsaw in need of juggling**

**Sorry I flipped you off**

**'Cause I know how you hate it**

**And that homemade porn I said**

**That I erased, well, I saved it**

**'Cause I loved you even more**

**That you could ever imagine**

**Here's a friendly goodbye5, 6, 7**

**Ain't that a bee with an itch?**

**Ain't that a mother trucker?**

**You can go to H E double hockey sticks**

**And F yourself**

**'Cause I'm flipping gosh darn sick**

**Of all the S words you put me through**

**So F U, F U, F U, F U**

**I'll send you a post card**

**That says I'm glad you're not here**

**I'll buy you a t-shirt**

**But I'll use it to wipe up the beer**

**That I spilled while I was spilling my guts**

**To my friends about you**

**And I really don't have anything else**

**Nice to say but F U, F U, 5, 6, 7**

**Ain't that a bee with an itch?**

**Ain't that a mother trucker?**

**You can go to H E double hockey sticks**

**And F yourself**

**'Cause I'm flipping gosh darn sick**

**Of all the S words you put me through**

**So F U, F U, F U, F U, F U**

**That's right'**

I smirked as I heard mummers and whispers coming from outside. Raiden walked over to the door to see we had attracted quite a large crowd of Cyniclons and humans. The girls came walking up the path with Sparrow, each of them had a smile on their face as they did so.

"Yo Kaki, that you?" Hope asked as she looked at me, I nodded my head.

"Who knew you still had it?" Skye asked as she winked at me, I glared playfully at her before laughing.

"That was very nice Kaki, what was it?" Sparrow asked with a little confusion, I gave her a dumfounded look.

"It was called Friendly Goodbye, I play the guitar," I answered as I looked at the black and red guitar that I had set down near the wall.

"Don't you ever play music?" Ember asked as she looked at Sparrow, who just gave her an even more confused look.

"What's music?" she asked as she looked at all of us. Amber's mouth went wide as she tried not to throw one of her little 'music attacks' as we called them.

"No music? How can you live without music?" she asked as she almost fainted. Amber may be a girly girl, but when it came to things like music and video games, she was almost a pro at them.

"Woah, sis, you ok?" Ember asked as she looked at Amber, who had steadied herself.

"Yes, I'm fine," Amber answered as she looked at me; I just shrugged before picking my guitar up again.

"Raiden, could you turn the volume down?" I asked, Raiden nodded as he turned the volume on the amp down.

"I'm going to Katsu's, bye mom, bye Kaki," Raiden called as he gave both me and mom a kiss on the cheek. I began showing Sparrow all the chords for the guitar, how to strum it, pick it, basically I showed her how to play it.

"That's pretty much all there is to it, it gets easier as you play it," I stated as I shrugged, Sparrow nodded her head as she smiled at me.

"So, what were you doing with your voice?" she asked, we looked at her wide eyed.

"You don't know what singing is?" we asked in unison.

"Come to think of it," Skye started as she began thinking.

"It kinda makes sense in a way," Hope finished, Amber nodded her head.

"Yes, if you think about it, Cyniclons are different form us, there are bound to be things they have that we don't-,"

"You mean like that stuff Skye was eating yesterday?" Ember asked, I made a pretend puke face at that, how could she eat what she didn't know?

"Yeah, and there's bound to be things that we have that the Cyniclons don't," Amber finished.

"Like music and singing," Ember smiled as she stated the example.

"Who knew Amber was so smart?" Skye asked, which earned her a light punch from the girl, but the two soon laughed.

"So, you sing and play these…"

"Instruments."

"Instruments?" Sparrow asked as she looked at the guitar in her hands, we nodded our heads as we smiled slightly.

"Pretty much, if you ask any human school there subjects Music will come up in every one of them, I can guarantee it," I answered as I looked at the door, which was still wide open.

"RAIDEN!" I yelled as I walked over to the door, Jaylie and Roku were glaring at me from Diatchi's front lawn, "Ok, that's not creepy at all," I whispered as I closed the door before walking back over to the girls.

"Why don't we sit down?" I asked as we walked into the living room. The girls began to lounge around on the sofas, chairs or floor. I looked at Sparrow, who gave me a shy smile, "Make yourself at home," I smiled as I jumped onto the spare sofa; Sparrow looked at me in shock.

"C'mon Sparrow-chan, it's fun," Ember smiled as she jumped on the sofa.

"EMBER!" Amber yelled in a scolding tone, Ember immediately sat on the sofa properly, we all laughed at her as Sparrow jumped onto the sofa next to me.

"WOAH!" I screamed as I fell off the sofa, Sparrow looked at me in shock. I glared playfully at her before we all began laughing.

"Fight me, fight me," Ember smiled as she tackled me to the ground, we then began rolling around on the floor. Amber shook her head as we did so, Skye, being the cheeky bitch she is, began refereeing, deducting points off me every time I touched Ember, while Hope sat calmly with Sparrow on the sofa.

"Is it like this every day?" Sparrow asked as she watched us roll on the floor.

"Coffee table," Hope stated, Ember and I stopped rolling.

"Back it up," I ordered as we began rolling the other way, Amber sighed as we did so, but she smiled nonetheless.

"And yes, it's always like this, get used to it, you're our friend now, there's no way you won't be dragged into anything stupid we do," Amber smiled as she told Sparrow that. Sparrow just laughed at her.

"It's not stupid stuff we do, it's crazy stuff," I corrected as I rubbed my head, having banged it on the floor a moment ago, "Ember," I stated as I pointed behind Sparrow, who slowly turned.

"SPARROW-CHAN!" Ember yelled as she tackled the girl to the ground, I quickly moved out the way as the two began laughing.

"Well, I think Ember needs to lay off the sugar," I sweat dropped as I watched Ember roll around with Sparrow.

"Ya think?" everyone else asked, minus Sparrow and Ember, who were still sparring on the floor.

* * *

**That's this chapter done, sorry it's so short, I really couldn't think of anything else to do for it. The next chapter will hopefully include Sparrow's past, hope you all liked it, please REVIEW :D**


	7. Sparrow's Family, Babysitting?

**Kakis' P.O.V**

I sighed as my mom and dad stood in front of me. My father was yelling about how the aliens were evil and we shouldn't befriend them. Yes you heard right, my father doesn't like the Cyniclons and has found out about me helping them with math and hanging with Sparrow.

The only thing is, my father's such a two faced bastard. He'll say he hates the Cyniclons but when he's around them he treats them like humans. He says he 'tolerating them' but I think he actually likes them. I don't have a problem with them, neither do mom or Raiden.

I rolled my eyes as my mother tried to calm him down, my father would yell, scream then shut up and be in a pouty mood, put simply he was a five year old trapped in a thirty odd year olds body.

"Whatever, I'm going out," I stated as I rose from the kitchen table. My mom looked at me before nodding her head.

"Alright, don't forget three o'clock you need to be at the meeting hall," she reminded me; I sighed but nodded my head. We have a meeting today in the meeting hall, everyone who is sixteen and under has to attend it with their parents. Never said I wouldn't go, I just never said I'd turn up on time.

I walked out of the house in my blue jeans, red top, black hoodie and black convers humming a small tune. No one was out, not even the Cyniclons, I had no idea where they were, honestly it was a little bit creepy.

I sighed as I walked down the streets, the girls were busy helping their families out today, while Sparrow was…..actually, I don't know what Sparrow was doing.

I walked into the park before looking around, there were a few Cyniclon teens, who looked to be smoking dome drug from their planet. Some older Cyniclons avoided them, while a few children ran around not really caring what they were doing.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets before walking into the park. The younger Cyniclons ran back to their moms and dads when they saw me, while the older ones smiled slightly at me, the ones around my age gave me death glares before turning back to their drugs.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; slowly I drew it out before flipping it open. The Cyniclons watched me like I was going to kill them.

'_Change in plan, the meeting's starting in about ten minutes, hurry to the meeting hall,_

_Love mom xxx'_

I sighed before flipping it shut and putting the phone back into my pocket, fastest way to the meeting hall was through the back alleys. I turned on my heel before running through them.

I dodged tramps, Cyniclons that were smoking, bins and animals. I panicked as I jumped over a rather large animal from the Cyniclons planet. I turned my head back to look at it.

"What the hell was tha-," I was cut off short when I ran into someone. I hissed as I fell onto my ass before looking up at the person with my left eye closed in pain.

Stood in front of me was none other than Diatchi Blue. I mentally sighed before pulling myself up to my feet. I moved to my right to move around Diatchi, he followed me, I moved to my left, he copied me.

I glared at him as I moved to my right again, he copied, then to my left, he copied again. I growled before pushing him, he fell straight onto his ass.

"MOVE!" I yelled as I went to step around him, my eyes went wide at what I saw. One of the creatures from the Cyniclons planet was whimpering in pain, while looking at me scared.

"Move away from it before it attacks you," Diatchi ordered, I rolled my eyes before walking towards the creature, it looked like a dog but at the same time not a dog, it was weird.

I reached my hand out to the animal as it looked at me. I regretted doing so the minute I did it. The animal's eyes changed into a red colour as it bared its white teeth before lunging at me.

I screamed but never felt any pain, instead I felt arms go around my wrists, spin me around and pushed me towards the wall. I felt the head of someone hovering over my body. I opened my eyes, which I had managed to close before looking up to see Diatchi's pale face.

I gulped, I was sure it was audible as well, but from this close up he actually looked kind of cute. Diatchi opened his eyes to look at me before smiling a toothy smile. I looked at him in shock, I couldn't speak.

"You alright? Your face is all red," Diatchi stated as he looked at me, I WAS BLUSHING? WHAT?! No, no, no, no, no, just no. I. Do. Not. Like. Diatchi. I can't, he's a dick, but then again, he was really cute.

I nodded my head silently, not trusting my mouth if I spoke. Diatchi nodded as he got off me before turning away, the animal had gone back to wherever it came from. He looked at me before glaring slightly.

"Listen to me next time I say something," he ordered, I nodded my head before trying to look at his back, he quickly moved away from me, "I'm fine, don't you have a meeting to get to?" he asked before motioning towards the clock tower, my eyes went wide.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I looked at it, "Sorry for causing trouble, thanks for saving me, BYE!" I called back to Diatchi as I rushed off down the alley ways. I looked back to see Diatchi had teleported away; I frowned slightly before picking up my pace.

I came to a holt in front of the meeting hall about ten minutes later. My mom was stood outside of the hall with my dad; both were frowning slightly, but looked relieved that I was ok.

"We thought you had gotten hurt," my mom stated as she hugged me.

"Or worse," my dad added as we walked into the meeting hall. I looked back at the large castle in the sky that Diatchi and his family lived in before smiling slightly.

"Now, as you all know, we're here to discuss how your children are going to learn. It's basic really," the leader for the humans began speaking, he had been picked out by Tatyusa Blue, "We will have elementary schools, middle schools, high schools, colleges and universities for the children. Everyone who is older than sixteen have settled into a college or university and will not be able to leave for a week or so until they have gotten used to being away from their families and friends for a while. After they have adapted to this, they will be allowed out as much as possible, as long as they do their studies. As for the younger children, it's will be the same as what it is for the Cyniclons and, by a new law enforced by Blue-san, the students will learn about Cyniclons, and their culture. If anyone has a problem with this, take it up with the Blue family yourselves," the leader ordered, I looked at Raiden, who shrugged his shoulders. My father stood to his feet as he looked at the leader, oh boy, here we go.

"Are our children going to be interacting with the Cyniclons in school?" my dad asked, I hid my face with my hands as I began sinking down in the seat.

"Fortunately no, the only time they will interact with the Cyniclons is when they have joint events, such as PE and other things. But because we have different things to them, they shouldn't be interacting too much," the leader stated.

"What's it matter if we do interact with them? They wouldn't dare touch us, we've got Kaki on our side," someone pointed out.

"Along with Amber, Ember, Skye and Hope," someone else added, at that I sank further into my seat while the girls gave each other a slightly worried look, except from Amber, who wasn't here at the minute.

"Now, you may all leave, the schools are not going to be uniform schools like the Cyniclons and they will open within a week, please enjoy them and-,"

"I have a request," the leader was cut off as Tatyusa teleported into the hall, everyone fell silent. The girls and I sat up straight as Tatyusa looked around the room.

"Akiwa Kaki," I heard my voice through the murmurs that had begun around me. I looked at the older Cyniclon before rising to my feet. My mom gave me a confused look, while Raiden stood up with me, my dad just glared at the older Cyniclon.

I walked from my seat down towards Tatyusa, everyone watched me as I did so, all eyes turned to me and Raiden, who had decided to follow me. I jumped over the barrier that blocked us off from the leader and walked over to Tatyusa, Raiden stayed stood at the boarder as he watched us.

"Yes, Tatyusa-san?" I asked as I looked at the man, he smiled softly at me.

"I have a request for you," he started, I stayed silent as he continued, "Because the Cyniclons aren't used to having humans around them yet, I would like to request that you study at one of our schools for a short while," he added as he looked at me. I looked at him a little in shock while everyone, and I mean everyone, gasped at the request.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT GOING ANYWHERE NEAR YOU FR-!" my mom must have slapped a hand over my dad's mouth before he could finish. I turned to glare at my dad before turning back to Tatyusa with a smile on my face.

"I would love to," I answered, which earned a gasp from everyone in the room, I rolled my eyes before waiting for Tatyusa's answer.

"Marvellous, I'll have you put into a class with Sparrow," he stated as he nodded his head, I nodded back before he teleported out of the room. I turned to the leader who just smiled at me before nodding his head.

The meeting was over within the next five minutes. I stood in front of the meeting hall with my mom, dad and Raiden. My dad was pretty much freaking out while my mom handed me some money.

"If you go into town the uniform shop should still be open, you want the uniform for Kasita High," my mom told me, I nodded as I turned to walk away, Raiden grabbed my hand as I did so.

"Can I come?" he asked as he smiled innocently at me, I looked at my mom, who nodded her head.

"Be back by seven though," she ordered, I nodded before Raiden climbed onto my back, I then took off running down the road.

We came to town a few minutes later; Cyniclons were out more and more now. As we walked I noticed that more and more shops were opening up. I cocked a brow as I looked around in confusion.

"I think the Cyniclons are vampires," Raiden whispered as he looked around.

"What's a vampire?"

"AAAAAAAYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled as I spun around on my hell, I saw Sparrow stood in an all-white dress that reached her feet and was covered with a gold pattern; white shoes were set on her feet. She held her hands in front of her while giving me an innocent smile.

"Kami Sparrow, don't do that ever again," I hissed as I glared at her, she just gave me a confused look before laughing slightly.

"Didn't mean to scare you, sorry," she apologized before smiling at me, "Anyway, what's a vampire?" she asked; Raiden gave her a confused look before making fake fangs with his fingers.

"Creatures of the night, they go around drinking people's blood," he answered, Sparrow looked at him in confusion before laughing again.

"Then I can assure you we're not vampires. We've all been to a wedding for one of the higher ups in the army, I believe it was the general," Sparrow replied as she petted Raiden on the head. Raiden laughed before jumping off my back, "Anyway, why are you two down here?" Sparrow asked, I turned my head to her.

"I have to go to a store and buy the uniform for Kasita High," I answered as I looked into a nearby uniform store.

"Oh, you're the human they're sending into the school? This'll be fun," Sparrow smiled before dragging me into the uniform shop. Raiden jumped off of my back as we entered it.

"Uncle Koshima," Sparrow called as she entered the shop.

"Your uncle owns this place?" I asked in shock, it was huge. Sparrow turned to me with a sad smile.

"Koshima isn't really my uncle, he's just friendly to everyone who comes into his shop, if you're a regular he lets you call him uncle," Sparrow answered, I nodded my head.

"So, what do your family own?" I asked as I looked around the shop, "don't touch Raiden," I hissed before turning back to Sparrow, who smiled sadly at me.

"Unfortunately my family were killed when I was younger," she answered, I silently gasped while Raiden fell silent.

"I'm sorry," I answered with sorrow in my voice. Sparrow then smiled at me before looking around the store.

"I don't remember it too well, I was young, but I remember it being a fire caused by humans that killed them," Sparrow replied as she picked up a white blouse before measuring it against me.

"So, why are you so good to us?" I asked with a boat load of confusion in my voice.

"Well, honestly, I just can't stay mad at people, I'm not that kind of person," Sparrow answered as she put the blouse back, "Where is Uncle Koshima?" she asked herself before Raiden jumped onto her back.

"We're friends though, right Sparrow-chan?" he asked as he held onto her. Sparrow smiled as she picked him up so he was on her shoulder in the piggy back style.

"Of course we are, Raiden right?" she asked, Raiden nodded his head before we all turned to the sound of a door opening.

"Apologies for the wait Sparrow-san, I had some inventory issues to deal with in the back," a man, who I assumed was Koshima, stated. Sparrow just nodded her head before turning to me, the man followed her gaze.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Kaki Akiwa, I was wondering if I could buy the Kasita High uniform here?" I asked, the man smiled at me.

"Pleasure to meet you Kaki-san, I'm Koshima, and yes you may. I take it you're the human who's attending our high school," Koshima smiled as he walked into the back of the room.

"What gave it away?" I asked as I looked at Sparrow, who looked at me before laughing.

"The ears silly, we may be a lot alike but we're different in more ways than one," she answered before Koshima re-entered the room with a white button up shirt, a black short skirt, white and black socks with some black shoes and a light blue tie.

"It's a bit….erm-,"

"You get used to it, besides I don't think anyone would dare make a pass at you," Sparrow stated, I looked at her.

"Damn straight they won't," I replied as I took the uniform, "Is there some place I could try it on?" I asked, Koshima pointed to the changing room before excusing himself.

I walked into the changing room, quickly tried the uniform on, it was a lot more tighter than what I would like but it fit me nonetheless. I quickly took it off before putting it back into the bag; it was pretty cheap as well.

"I'll take three," I told Koshima as he walked back out of the back room, he nodded as he got another two down from the shelf before passing them me.

"£59 please," Koshima stated, I handed the black haired man the money before taking the bag from him.

I quickly left the store with Sparrow and Raiden as we walked around the town, which was fully open now.

"So, did you hear about Diatchi?" Sparrow asked, I looked at her in confusion as I bought the coke for Raiden, myself and an extra one for Sparrow, who took it gratefully.

"No, why? What happened?" I asked as curiosity laced my voice. Sparrow frowned slightly.

"The idiot got into a fight with some guys, his back's all scratched up," she answered with an annoyed sigh.

"His back?" I asked with confusion before the memory of today's events filled my head. He hadn't got into a fight, the thing that launched for me had scratched his back up, he was probably saying it to look tough in front of his friends. I giggled at the thought, "Serves him right," I stated before taking a swing of my drink.

"Serves who right?" Raiden asked as he walked up to us.

"No one," I answered as I looked down at him, he shrugged before running in front of us again.

"So, where do you live Sparrow?" I asked, Sparrow looked at me before smiling widely.

"The far end of town, near the palace," she answered, "So do the others," she stated before thinking for a second, "Well, aside from Diatchi's mother," she added, I gave her a confused look.

"Why doesn't Diatchi's mother live near the palace?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't know really, she said she didn't like the life of being pampered by servants and stuff, so she moved out. She's still married to Tatyusa-sama and still goes out with him, they just don't live together, in fact, tonight's their date night, so they'll be out for a while," Sparrow explained as we walked down my street.

"Huh, that's just weird," I replied as we stood outside my house, "Guess I'll see ya in school on Monday," I added as I looked at Sparrow, who nodded her head.

"See ya," she smiled before teleporting off. I smiled as I walked back into the house.

"Did you get what you needed?" my mom asked, I nodded my head before walking up to my room. I sighed as I threw the bag onto my desk before opening my curtains and one of my windows, Diatchi and his three friends glared at me. I'd like to know why they're always there, and why they glare at me, I haven't done anything to them….yet anyway.

I rolled my eyes before walking over to my stereo; I cranked the volume up onto full as Raiden came running into my room. I began dancing around with him as we began singing.

Raiden began doing air guitar while I laughed at him. Our mom came upstairs a few minutes later before yelling, we laughed at her before I turned the music down and Raiden ran out of my room.

I grabbed a book, yes a book, I do read, from my shelf before walking over to my windowsill and sitting on it. I began reading 'Bloodthirst', a vampire story before getting lost in it.

"Kaki?" my mom asked as she knocked on my door, I looked up from my book, I had gotten to the third chapter in an hour, yeah, I'm a fast reader.

"What's up mom?" I asked as I stretched before putting the book back on the shelf.

"The Cyniclon from across the street, I believe her name was Anista, has asked if you would babysit her little girl Shina. She says her son will be in but he won't look after her since his friends are over, apparently she's not a handful," my mom stated as she walked in.

"You mean Shina, sure I'll babysit her," I answered with a smile, my mom nodded before walking out the room.

"Come downstairs in five minutes sweetheart," she ordered, I quickly ran into the bathroom to make sure I looked presentable, I had a feeling I'd be baking with Shina. My hair was fine, my face was fine, I straightened out my clothes before running out of the bathroom to my room, then to my room downstairs.

"So, when do they need me?" I asked.

"Now if possible, and please hurry before your father finds out," my mom answered.

"I'm gone," I replied as I ran out the door before walking across the street to Shina's house.

* * *

**Diatchi's P.O.V**

I don't know why I was sat talking about Kaki with the others; we had sat and watched her and her brother dance or something on air guitar. Roku had set up a hidden camera in her room, don't look at me, it wasn't my idea.

I laughed at Jaylie when she did an imitation of Kaki and her brother before the doorbell rang. I looked at it before shouting my mom.

"Can you get it Diatchi, I'm busy!" she called back; I sighed before pushing myself up off the sofa and walking to the door. I opened it to see Kaki stood in front of it; I raised a brow in confusion.

"What do you want?" I asked, she glared at me and was about to speak when someone cut her off.

"KAKI-CHAN!" Shina yelled as she pushed me aside and dragged Kaki into the house. I watched in confusion as I followed them into the room where my friends were, they each gave me a confused look, I just shrugged at them.

"Can we bake a cake? And eat sweets? And play games? And annoy Diatchi?" Shina asked, I think I'm missing something.

"Yes, yes, yes, and I think we're already doing the last one," Kaki answered with a wink as she picked Shina up before my mom entered the room.

"Oh, Kaki, thank you for coming on such short notice," she smiled as she walked over.

"My pleasure ma'am," Kaki answered as she shook my mom's hand.

"Please, call me Anista," my mom said as she looked at Kaki, who nodded her head, "Now, Shina's bed time is no later than nine, she also needs a bath, but if you put her in she'll be fine by herself. I'm not sure when we'll be back, but if you get tired just lie down on the couch, Diatchi's friends are sleeping over tonight, so don't mind them. Other than that, that's pretty much it, Shina knows where everything is in the kitchen, so have fun, be good Shina, and Diatchi, don't bug the girls too much," my mom ordered before she teleported out the room, I just waved my hand in dismissal.

"Let's go bake," Shina smiled as she looked at Kaki, who nodded her head.

"Go get everything ready, I'll be in in two minutes," she answered before Shina flew out of her arms; Kaki looked like she was going to have a panic attack.

"I need to remember you guys can fly," she sighed before taking off her jacket and setting it on the coat hangers before walking passed us and into the kitchen.

"So, what prank are we gonna pull on Kaki?" Roku asked me as we watched Kaki in the kitchen with Shina. I shrugged my shoulders before sitting up straight; leaning on my back too long's hurting the cuts.

"Not sure, we could pull one on her when she falls asleep," I answered.

"If she falls asleep, I don't think she trusts us," Jaylie answered as she folded her arms slightly.

"Wonder why," Kei added as he snickered slightly at the thought of the human home. I mentally shook my head, I didn't really want to be horrible to her, but after this morning, I had to be.

"Wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark," I heard Kaki singing as she helped Shina with the ingredients from her cake.

The guys and I went back to watching the horror movie we were watching, Stephen Kings It.

About half an hour passed before Shina and Kaki emerged from the kitchen. I turned to look at them when they came out; my mouth fell open at the sight.

"What the hell happened to you two?" I asked as I looked at them, they were both covered in flour from head to toe. Kaki smiled widely, while Shina smiled innocently at her.

"We had a flour fight," Shina answered with her most innocent smile.

"We can see that," Kei stated in shock, Jaylie tried to hold her laughter in, while Roku was already on the floor laughing.

"Shina, go bathe now," I ordered, Shina looked at me before sticking her tongue out.

"You're not the boss of me," she replied as she folded her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I stood up before walking over to her.

"Touch her and I'll cover you in flour," Kaki glared as she held some flour form her hands and arms in her hands. I looked at her before glaring back, "Shina sweetheart, I think it's time you took a shower," Kaki stated as she looked at Shina, who nodded her head eagerly.

"What about you?" she asked, Kaki smiled at her.

"I'll get in after, you go shower now, the cake'll be done in ten minutes anyway," Kaki answered, Shina nodded as she teleported out of the room. I huffed as I sat back onto the sofa, Kaki walked back into the kitchen before there was a knock on the door.

"Door!" I called.

"You have to legs and they're not broken answer it!" Kaki called back, I glared into the kitchen before walking to the door.

"Kaki asked me to bring over some spare clothes, so I brought her some pyjamas, I'd rather give them to Kaki since they have her underwear in them as well," Kaki's mom stated as I opened the door. I looked at her before shrugging.

"She's sorting something out in the kitchen, pass 'em here and I'll give them her," I replied, Kaki's mom smiled before handing me the clothes and walking away. I walked into the room before going into the kitchen.

"Your spare clothes," I stated as I set them onto the counter before walking back into the room.

"Jheeze, you seem miserable," Kei said as I walked over to them, I took the remote before flipping through god knows how many channels.

"Thanks," I answered before settling on some cartoons, hey I may be a teen, but I'm a child at heart.

Kaki walked out of the room about fifteen minutes later, still clad in flour with her clothes in hand before walking up the stairs and to Shina's room a assume.

"Maybe we should pull a prank on Kaki while she's in the shower," Roku stated, I looked at him in disgust, "Come on, you gotta admit for a human she's pretty fit," he added before smiling his perverted smile, I laughed slightly before nodding my head.

"I guess she is," I answered before we fell into an awkward silence.

* * *

**Kaki's P.O.V**

I jumped out of the shower, got dressed, dried my hair and walked into Shina's room; she was sat on her bed reading a storybook.

"You're all clean now Kaki-chan," she smiled as she hugged me. I nodded my head before picking her up.

"How about we go decorate your cake then?" I asked as I began wlaking out of the room. I felt really light before getting really heavy, I landed on my knees in the living room where Diatchi and his friends were, Shina flew in the air as she looked at me.

"Ugh, give me a warning next time, I think I need to heave," I stated as I put my hands to my mouth.

"Sorry Kaki-chan, you ok?" Shina asked, I slowly stood before shaking my head.

"I'm fine," I answered as we walked into the kitchen. It didn't take us long to decorate the cake, about thirty minutes tops. Shina smiled as she sat in the arm chair of the living room, she was watching some cartoons Diatchi and his friends were watching. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen as I smiled at them all.

"Kaki-chan?" Shina asked as she looked up to me, I looked at her, "Will you make me a hot chocolate?" she asked, I smiled.

"Sure thing," I answered before walking back into the kitchen. I smiled as I began boiling the kettle.

"Ah man, Diatchi we're gonna have to stay over another time, my mom's got this thing she needs to do," Roku stated, but I could tell that by the way he said thing it was something they didn't want me to know about.

"Sure thing, see you guys later," Diatchi answered as all three of them left. I walked back into the room and handed Shina her hot chocolate.

"How come all three of them left if it's only Roku's mom who has to do it?" I asked, Diatchi looked at me, for some reason his eyes seemed darker, maybe it was the TV.

"There's a meeting going on tonight for Cyniclons with certain jobs, all their parents do the same things, except mine," Diatchi answered.

"And Sparrow's," I added, Diatchi glared at me.

"How do you know about Sparrow's parents?" he asked.

"She told me," I answered before sitting on the far end of the couch, Diatchi didn't say anything after that, we sat in silence as we watched the TV.

An hour passed as we watched TV, it was something like half eight now. Shina walked over to me with a story book in her hands, I smiled as I took the book from her, she hopped up onto the couch with me as I began reading.

"A long, long time ago, in a land far away, live a handsome prince….."

…

After half an hour I heard a light snoring sound. I turned my head to see Shina had fallen to sleep. I smiled as I set the book onto the table before picking her up. I walked out of the room before walking to Shina's room; I carefully set her on her bed before covering her up and walking back out the room.

"G'night, Kaki-chan," Shina muttered in a sleepy voice, I smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Shina-san," I replied as I closed her door fully before walking back downstairs.

"You did leave her door open right?" Diatchi asked, I shook my head, "She's scared of the dark," he added.

"She seemed fine when I closed the door," I stated as I sat back onto the couch before Diatchi turned a horror movie on. I sighed as I began watching the movie.

* * *

**Diatchis' P.O.V**

Three hours passed by, I had screamed a little at the two movies Kaki and I were watching, while she screamed god knows how many times at them. On the third movie I began to get tired, it had gone past twelve and my mom hadn't come home yet.

I yawned before stretching slightly, I moved to make myself comfortable on the couch only to have Kaki's head fall onto my shoulder. I blushed slightly, I hadn't realised how close we had gotten during the movies.

I smiled slightly before lying down onto the couch fully, Kaki ended up following me, but she ended up lying on top of my chest. Honestly, I couldn't care less; I was too tired to be bothered about anything. I began watching the movie, it was pretty boring.

Absentmindly, I began running my hands through Kaki's damp hair, I slowly found myself falling to sleep as I did so. I smiled slightly before resting my hand on Kaki's hip.

I then closed my eyes before falling into a peaceful sleep, even with the cuts on my back.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, hopefully this has made up for it, please REVIEW and I'll update ASAP, it might be a while 'cause I have a busy week this week, anyway REVIEW :D **


	8. Better Than A Movie

**Normal P.O.V**

Shina woke up earlier than normal the next morning. She stretched out her arms in the way a cat does, while yawning quietly. She smiled once she finished before jumping out of her bed. She stood with her hands on her hips while looking around. Her eyes widened in shock when she remembered who had looked after her the night before.

A wide grin spread on her lips as she teleported down the stairs to the living room. She was surprise not to find her mother already awake, and even more surprised when she found Diatchi and Kaki snuggled up on the couch.

Smiling to herself, Shina found it better not to disturb the two, lightly snoring, teens. As she bounced into the kitchen to make breakfast Diatchi began to open his eyes.

He looked around the room puzzled as to where he was before it hit him like a sack of bricks. He looked down onto his chest to find a sleeping Kaki; his face tinted a light pink colour as he watched her peaceful face.

Shina smiled as she walked back into the room with a bowl of cereal in her hands. She looked at her brother to see him awake; a cheeky smirk came onto her face.

"Big Brother," she said in almost a whisper. Diatchi jolted at the sound of her voice, hoping, praying, no one would see him in a position like that with a human, ever. He never even considered it a possibility to be in a position like that with a human. Nevertheless he looked towards his sister, who was stood in a pink nightie before smiling slightly.

"Yes, Shina?" he asked, Shina's smirk turned into a wide grin as she looked at the sleeping Kaki.

"Why you sleeping with my babysitter?" she asked with the most innocent tone she could muster. Diatchi's face became a darker shade of red as he looked at his sister then at Kaki, who shifted her weight a little.

Shina smiled when Diatchi didn't answer her, she may be young, but she knew when her brother liked someone, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone.

Kaki's eyes began to flutter open as she blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around the room before laying her head back down on her warm 'pillow'. This made Diatchi blush even more as he looked away from her.

Shina stifled her laughter, while Diatchi tried to focus on something other than the human on his chest. His mind came to realise that his mother had never come home last night, not if Kaki was still there.

As if reading his mind, Kaki looked up once more, Shina smiled at her, Kaki smiled back. Her head then went up to look at what she was laying on, or who in this case.

Her eyes widened while a scream emitted from her mouth, she pushed herself away from Diatchi, but, due to his arm being around her waist, he instinctively tightened it. Kaki began struggling in his grasp before she started falling off of the couch, taking Diatchi down with her as she did so.

Shina floated in the air to avoid getting crushed, in the process she ended up dropping her bowl of cereal all over Diatchi's head. Roku, Jaylie, Sparrow and Kai, who had recently teleported into the room all, began laughing, while Shina looked at them with her mouth covered.

Sparrow was the first to stop laughing. She walked around the couch before helping Kaki stand to her feet; both girls looked down at Diatchi. Kaki shrugged while Sparrow shook her head. Slowly the angered Diatchi rose to his feet, trying his best to keep his cool around his sister. He shot a death glare at Kaki while Sparrow covered Shina's eyes; she had never seen her brother angry like that before.

"Well, that was a nice wakeup call huh?" Kaki asked as an awkward silence passed around the room. Diatchi's glare only made the silence more intense.

"Diatchi why don't you go shower?" Roku asked as he stepped forwards, his hands held up in defence. Diatchi shot one last glare at Kaki before teleporting out of the room. Kaki turned to Sparrow and Shina, who now had her eyes uncovered.

"What did I do?" she asked with an oblivious tone to her voice. Sparrow smiled slightly as she shook her head, while Shina laughed at her, Roku, Kai and Jaylie all glared at the girl before Shina started dragging her into the kitchen.

"Make me some more breakfast," she pleaded with Kaki, who sighed but nodded her head anyway. She grabbed a bowl and the cereal Shina had just spilled, she didn't notice Sparrow teleport in, take a cloth and then leave. Shina smiled as she sat on the counter eating her cereal, Kaki smiled as she watched her.

"Your clothes are upstairs in my room, you can go and get them if you want," Shina stated as she began drinking the milk in her bowl. Kaki nodded her head as she walked out of the kitchen, passed a smiling Sparrow and up the stairs, ignoring the glares from the other Cyniclons.

Kaki sighed as she heard the sound of running water before slipping into Shina's room. She smiled as she gathered the flour covered clothes off of Shina's dresser before turning to walk out the room.

Kaki shook her head slightly as she remembered Anista never came home. Smiling Kaki took off down the hall, humming a light tune to herself. She grunted as she collided with something hard and wet.

Looking up from her place on the ground she saw a glaring Diatchi. Blushing slightly she looked at the ground, gathered her things and stood back up.

"We're gonna have a problem if you keep banging into me," Diatchi growled, Kaki smirked as she looked at him before speaking.

"We haven't got a problem, if you have one with me then you can tell me," Kaki stated as she looked at him, "But before you do I prefer you put some clothes on. I font feel comfortable talking to someone in a towel," Kaki added as she looked up and down Diatchi's toned chest before looking into his eyes.

He glared harshly at her before walking away to his room, a tint of pink on his face as he did so. Shina watched as Diatchi walked away before running up to Kaki.

"Why's Diatchi-kun mad at you?" she asked in an innocent tone before grabbing Kaki's hand.

"Let's go bake," she smiled as she began dragging Kaki, who sighed slightly before following her.

The two reached the bottom of the stairs to see Diatchi dressed in dark blue ripped jeans with no t-shirt and nothing on his feet. He shot another glare at Kaki, who sighed at him.

"Shina," Kaki said, the younger girl turned to look at her, "I'm going to go home and change, I'll be back in a few minutes," she added with a smile on her face. Shina nodded her head as she grabbed Kaki's hand before teleporting out of the room with her.

"Here you go," Shina smiled as she looked around the living room of Kaki's home, "You have a nice hose," she stated before teleporting away.

"Erm, thank you?" Kaki asked as she looked at the spot Shina had just been.

"Well, her mother wasn't kidding when she said Shina was a strange girl," Kaki turned at the sound of her mother's voice before nodding her head.

"I'm gonna go get changed before going back to look after Shina, Anista never came home," Kaki stated as she walked towards the stairs before running to her room.

Diatchi smirked as Shina went to her room before he flipped the TV on, an image of Kaki's room came up on screen as he and his friends smirked, Sparrow shook her head as she walked into the kitchen.

Kaki ran over to her closet as she pulled out a short blue jean skirt with a black t-shirt that had a wiltering red rose on it, she also pulled out some black sandals.

Throwing the clothes on her bed, she walked over to her desk, where the camera Diatchi and his friends had hidden was.

Diatchi's eyes narrowed as he watched her face appear closer to the screen before she pulled on one of her draws, opening it up and pulling a pair of her bra and pants on. Roku, Kai and Jaylie looked at each other before looking at Diatchi, who was shaking his head.

"When I told you to hide the camera, I meant hide it somewhere she wouldn't find it," he growled as he glared at his friends, who looked at him before smiling innocently.

"But she didn't find it," Kai stated with a sly smirk causing Diatchi roll his eyes at the boy before they turned back to the screen.

Kaki smiled as she lifted her top of her head, completely oblivious to the camera in her room. She threw the top into a nearby wash basket before going to unclasp her bra, still facing the wash basket, away from the camera.

She stopped suddenly before looking around; she frowned before grabbing her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Diatchi and his friends just nodded their heads as Sparrow walked back into the room with a frown on her face.

"Why are you spying on Kaki anyway? It's a bit weird," Sparrow stated as she sat on the couch with a cup of water. Diatchi smirked at her before looking at his friends.

"We're studying how a human behaves," Diatchi stated with the smirk still on his face. Sparrow frowned as she rolled her eyes before teleporting out of the room.

Kaki smiled as she walked out of her bathroom before going over to her stereo system, only to see Sparrow stood in front of it.

"Sparrow?" Kaki asked as she looked at her, Sparrow turned to her.

"What's this?" she asked as she fiddled with some of the buttons on the stereo. She jumped onto Kaki's bed when the music started blasting out at full blast. Kaki laughed as she shook her head before walking to the stereo to turn it down.

She sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, slowly looking around the room; a frown came onto her face when the unnerving feeling came back to her.

Sparrow looked around the room, her eyes landing on Kaki's dresser. She silently shook her head as she looked at Kaki, who had moved over to her curtains, which were closed before she opened them.

Diatchi frowned as he watched the two girls talk on Kaki's bed before Shina came into the room. She frowned at the TV before disappearing out of the room. Diatchi and his friends watched as she appeared on the screen before she pointed towards the camera. Diatchi mentally cursed to himself.

Kaki frowned as she walked over to the draws the camera was set on before grabbing it and glaring straight at it. Not knowing if the camera was able to pick up sound she grabbed her journal and a pen before writing on it, she then showed the message to Diatchi and his friends.

Diatchi shrugged as he read the writing, she had said 'you're dead' to him many times before, and yet, he was still breathing. The screen went black a minute later. Diatchi looked at his friends, who were just shrugging their shoulders before he yelped in pain.

Behind him, stood a very angry Kaki. Her face was bright from anger as she held the broken camera in one hand, while the lead was in the other. Diatchi glared at her as he rubbed his head.

"The hell's your problem?" he asked, Kaki went even redder at the question.

"The hell's my problem?" she asked, Diatchi only glared in response, "WHAT THE FUCK'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" she yelled as she threw the camera at him, successfully hitting him in the nose.

"YOU'RE A PERVERTED MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" she yelled as she, literally, leapt over the sofa and tackled him to the ground before punching him, or trying to. Every time Kaki punched, Diatchi moved his head, making her hit the ground, though that didn't stop her from hitting him.

"What," Jaylie started as she looked at Kaki and Diatchi.

"The hell?" Roku finished as he watched the two of them. Sparrow stood with her hands on her hips slowly shaking her head, while Shina clapped her hands smiling.

"Popcorn?" Kai asked as he stuffed a bag of popcorn under Jaylie and Roku's faces, both of them gave Kai a dumbfounded look before taking some of it.

"YOU'RE A TWAT!" Kaki shouted as she tried to punch Diatchi her hardest. Again the boy moved making her hit the ground, this time she winced as she felt something crack and her skin rip open.

Diatchi smirked as he found his chance to get Kaki off him. Quickly he grabbed her shoulders before flipping her over so he was sat on her. Both failed to realise the dint that was made in the floor, or the fact that everyone was sat eating popcorn.

"This is better than any movie," Roku stated, Jaylie frowned as she shook her head slightly.

"I've seen better," she replied as she watched Diatchi go to punch Kaki, whose hand flew out to block the punch. She growled at him as he smirked. He grabbed her wrists before slamming them both onto the ground, making her hiss in pain. She glared up at him as he leant down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm getting sick of this, unless you want to get hurt I suggest you stop it," he growled, Kaki laughed once as he pulled back, his face barely got three inches away from hers before Diatchi was on the ground holding a bleeding nose.

Kaki rose to her feet as she balled her fists again, ignoring the intense pain in one of her hands. Shina frowned as she saw her brother bleeding and Kaki's hand before standing to her feet.

"That's enough," she ordered as she looked at the two of them. Diatchi was back on his feet, his eyes were hard, his fangs were bared as he held two scythes in his hands.

"Move Shina," he ordered as he glared at Kaki, who glared back with equal hate.

"NO!" she yelled as she looked at both of them, Diatchi looked at Kaki before his eyes softened as he heard Shina whimper, "I don't want you fighting anymore," she whispered. Diatchi gave her a confused look while Kaki walked towards her.

Ignoring the blood on her hands Kaki brought the girl in for a hug while Sparrow left the room momentarily. Shina cried into Kaki's stomach while Diatchi willed for his swords to disappear.

"Hey come one, we wanna see the outcome," Roku growled as he glared at Diatchi and Kaki. Diatchi glared back at him, Roku flinched as he carried on with his popcorn in silence.

"Well, that was interesting," Sparrow sighed as she re-entered the room, bandages in hand as she did so. Kaki sent one last glare to Diatchi, who shot back the same evil glare before walking to the couch.

"Here, you can do your own nose, you had this coming," Sparrow stated as she threw a bandage to Diatchi, who glared at her.

"She started it," he hissed.

"You were spying on her," Sparrow countered, though her voice was calm, you could tell she was pissed.

"Heh, don't even know why I was, there's nothing to look at anyway," he replied before Roku started bandaging his nose. Kaki growled as she handed her hands over to Sparrow, who started bandaging them up.

Luckily for Kaki her hands were broken, but unfortunately they would take some time to heal. Luckily for Diatchi his nose wasn't broken and wouldn't take long to heal, but if he carried on getting in fights with Kaki, he might just end up in hospital.

Diatchi mentally sighed as he watched Sparrow and Kaki. The two talked as Sparrow bandaged up Kaki's wounds, laughing, smiling; even Shina was laughing and smiling with them. It made him begin to wonder, was it the humans that were actually doing something wrong? Or, was it them?

* * *

**Sorry about the long wait, hopefully this chapter makes up for it, I've been pretty busy the past month, so very sorry. I've been working on this for a few days now since I had to stop at some points, sorry it's not that long, but hope you all liked it, please REVIEW :D**


	9. First Day

**Kakis' P.O.V**

Well today's the day that I face hell on Earth. I looked in the mirror at myself, my clothes weren't half bad. A white button up shirt hugged my chest and stomach while my short black skirt hung loosely around my thighs. My black socks went up to my knees while my black shoes were set on my feet. My blue tie hung half way down my chest with two of my shirt buttons undone.

Yes today I was facing the alien's high school; this was not going to go over well with anyone in the school. Especially the teachers, if they pissed me off, I am not getting done for assault.

"KAKI! BREAKFAST!" my mom called; I sighed as I turned to my door before walking down the stairs.

"I still don't know about this," I heard my dad say from the kitchen, "For all we know they could experiment on her," he added.

"Oh honey, the teachers wouldn't do that, and if they did I'm sure Tatyusa wouldn't allow it happen, and neither would Anista," my mom replied.

"Besides Kaki can kick ass," Raiden cut in.

"And if any Cyniclons try messing with me, they'll be in a world of pain," I added as I walked into the kitchen, my arms folded over my chest as I did so. "I would prefer it if you had any concerns, that you speak to me," I added as I took a bowl from the counter before filling it with some Cheerios before putting some milk in. Raiden then threw me a spoon as I turned around, catching it in one hand. I have very good reflexes like that.

"Is Sparrow going to be walking to school with you?" my mom asked as I leant on the counter, I just shrugged, considering my mouth was full of Cheerios.

"I still don't want you doing this," my dad said as he rose to his feet. He grabbed his work bag before kissing my mom on the lips and Raiden on the forehead. He walked over to me before kissing my cheek. "Be safe," he ordered with a stern look in his eyes, I nodded my head as he walked out of the door to go to work.

"Morning Mr Akiwa," I heard Amber's voice from the door. I set my empty bowl in the sink before kissing my mom on the cheek. I gave Raiden a quick hug and kiss before I walked towards the door, grabbing my IPod along the way.

"Morning Kaki," Amber, Ember, Hope and Skye greeted me as they stood in the doorway.

"Morning girls," I yawned as I stretched; the sun was covered by morning clouds, making the day a little breezy, not to mention cold.

"Mom says take a jacket," Raiden ordered as he walked passed us; he passed me my black zip up hoodie as he did so. I smiled as I took it from him, slipped it on and put my hands in the pockets.

"Why did you girls come to call for me anyway?" I asked, "You know I'm gonna the Cyniclons school," I added, the girls smiled at me before hugging me tightly.

"Well, we came to wish you good luck," Hope stated as she ruffled my hair, which I had left to flow down my back.

"Yeah, it'll be fun for you," Amber smiled as she did so before going back to messing with her nails, poor naïve Amber, if only you knew it wouldn't be.

"Yeah, fun that's what it'll be," Skye added with a knowing smirk, I just smirked back at her.

"Seriously though, good luck," Ember said as she gave me a hug before they all walked off. I sighed; I knew where the school was and what time it started at, which would be in twenty minutes, but that doesn't mean I'd have to be on time.

I stuck my headphones in as I walked down the street; many Cyniclons stopped what they were doing to watch me walk. My hands were in my pockets, fiddling with my IPod, while I looked ahead of me.

It actually didn't take me long to reach the school, so I walked into the gates, causing everyone to turn and look at me. My eyes instantly narrowed as they all stopped, mid sentences and mid laughter.

I just walked through all of them; most of them were giving me dirty looks, while others looked confused. Sparrow, who was stood with Diatchi and his friends walked over to me.

"Good morning Kaki," she smiled as she began walking next to me, this caused everyone to grow even more confused.

"Was until I walked in here," I answered, wasn't my usual greeting, but it was fucking true at the minute. Sparrow looked around, her smile faded slightly as she turned to me.

"How about I just teleport you to the principal's office?" she asked, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever gets me outta here quicker," I answered as she took my arm before teleporting off.

I was soon greeted by blue walls, with lots of pictures of graduating Cyniclons on them. I looked around the room, bookshelves, chairs a small coffee table, it was pretty simple.

"You must be Miss Akiwa, I shall alert Miss Aikano of your presence," a lady with long brown hair, pulled into a high pony tail, said as she smiled sweetly at me. She wore a black blazer over a blue button up shirt, I couldn't see what she was wearing on her legs or feet, but I assumed it was black shoes and either trousers or a skirt.

I took a seat in one of the chairs while Sparrow looked at the time; it had only just turned nine o'clock.

"Well, I better get to class, if you need anything just ask," she smiled, I nodded my head as she teleported off, for some reason I was feeling more and more nervous. I don't know why though, had to be the fact that I was moving into a school with a tone of Cyniclons.

"Miss Aikano will see you now," the woman at the desk spoke as she looked up to me; I saw bright blue eyes shone through some black rectangular glasses.

"Thank you Miss….." I trailed off not knowing the woman's name.

"Please, just called me Siquota," the woman, now known as Siquota, smiled.

"Alright, thanks you Siquota," I smiled back as I walked towards a white door in the room, which was behind me, explains why I didn't see it when I came in.

"You must be Kaki Akiwa," a woman with long white hair smiled as stood to her feet. I closed the door behind me before getting a good look at her. She had emerald green eyes; her long white hair flowed gracefully in curls down her back. She wore a white t-shirt with a black skirt, like out uniform, but without a tie, she wore nothing on her feet though.

"Yes ma'am," I answered as I smiled back at her.

"Oh please, call me Aikano," she requested as she walked over to get a good look at me, "Well, I must say you do look good in the uniform, and you're the only one who wears your tie like that," she stated as she gestured to my tie, which, as I've said, was half way down my chest.

"Yeah well, I don't really like things that have a goal in life to choke the life out of me," I answered as my eyes narrowed slightly at the thought. To my surprise Aikano-san didn't start yelling at me, or telling me how to wear the proper uniform, she started laughing.

"My, you're just a ball of energy my dear," she said as she showed me to a seat in the room. I smiled as I took a seat before looking at Aikano-san, who had sat on the desk in front of me.

"Well, as you know, you're joining our school to help Cyniclons and Humans get along better, which I think is wonderful. You may have a few difficulties with a few, maybe most, of the students in the school. From what I hear, you're already quite close with Sparrow, so you've been requested, by Tatyusa-sama himself, that you're in the same class as her," Aikano-san began explaining. I nodded my head, waiting for her to continue.

"However, Sparrow's class are the top classes, she's a very bright girl for her age, meaning you'll have to do some work with her to catch up, but we can get to that later. You've been placed in this class because it has most of the very important Cyniclons in it, like Diatchi-sama," Aikano-san stated, at that I groaned loudly while rolling my head and eyes.

"Yeah, if I get into a fight with him, not my fault, we do not get along," I explained as I made and 'x' with my arms. Aikano-san just smiled lightly.

"Well, you're going to have to try to get along," she reached behind her to get something before giving it to me, "This is your schedule, it's the exact same as Sparrow's, so if there's anything you need, just ask her. Now, I wish you luck on your first day," Aikano-san said as she stood from the desk, she handed me something green on a stick as she did so, oh lollypop, nom, nom.

I walked out of the room before I walked over to Siquota-san.

"Excuse me, Siquota-san, you wouldn't happen to know where room 352 is, would you?" I asked, Siquota-san smiled at me before handing me a sheet of paper.

"I figured you might need a map printing, so I took the liberty to do one for you," she answered with a warm smile, she reminded me of my mom in a way.

"Thank you," I smiled as I was about to turn away.

"Hold on Kaki-san," I turned back to Siquota-san as she handed me a piece of paper with a combination on it, looks like I have a locker. "As for a bag, you'll need to bring your own," Siquota-san added as she went back to typing.

"Alright, thank you, Siquota-san," I called as I walked out of the room. I walked around the school, with the green lollypop in my mouth and one headphone in my left ear before I finally found where I was meant to be, it was half nine now.

"Well, that took longer than expected," I muttered as I placed my hand on my hips. I knocked on the door once before it opened. My guess it was the teacher that answered the door because he glared at me.

"You must be the _human_," he said with a high amount of venom in his voice before opening the door fully. Whatever everyone was doing stopped as they all turned to look at me.

"You wanna try that greeting again without the attitude?" I asked as I glared at the older man, who looked at me shocked, "If I don't take shit from that thing over there, then I aint taking any shit from you," I added as I pointed to Diatchi before glaring at the teacher again.

"You must be Akiwa then," the teacher said as he moved aside, I took one step into the classroom before nodding my head.

"Yeah, you are?" I asked as I looked at the teacher.

"Mr Yuga," he answered, I nodded my head slightly as he walked over to his desk. He handed me a book before pointing to the seat next to Sparrow, who smiled at me. I walked over to her before sitting in the seat.

"I don't like this guy," I stated as I opened my book to the first page, I copied Sparrow's title before the work she had done previously in the lesson, I was a fast writer.

"No one does, he's a total cow with everyone," Sparrow replied as she shook her head.

"He moos?" I asked, a little too loudly at that, causing a few students to snicker, while others glared, along with the teacher. Sparrow looked at me in shock before laughing herself.

"You're crazy, you know that," she answered me, I looked at her.

"What was your first clue?" I asked as I finished copying her notes, and the things off the board, I had no idea what lesson I was in. I think it was psychology or something.

As the teacher was talking I had a look at my schedule, I had something to do with history next.

"You've got the same time table as me," Sparrow noted as she read over my shoulder, I nodded my head.

"Aikano-san said it was requested from Tatyusa-sama, so she had to do it," I replied, Sparrow nodded her head.

"Well, I'll help you catch up, you'll love our history lesson, we're doing about the Mews, who created them and Kisshu, Pai and Taruto," Sparrow stated as she looked back to the board. I turned my head to see the teacher was glaring at the two of us.

"You know, it's a proven fact that if the wind changes, your face will stay in the same position forever," I pointed out as the teacher lost the glare from his face before turning back to the board.

"Is that true?" Sparrow asked me.

"I got no clue," I answered as copied some other stuff off the board.

The bell rang half an hour later as we all packed our stuff away. Sparrow, being her usual self, put my book into her bag before we were called to the teacher's desk.

"I understand Miss Akiwa here needs to catch up, therefore I want you to tutor her, don't give her a hard time Miss Akiwa, and you'll also need this," Mr Yuga said as he handed me a thick text book.

"I'm meant to read all this?" I asked, Yuga glared at me again, I really didn't like this guy.

"No, we work through it in classes together, Sparrow will get you caught up to where we are and I will see you in two days," Yuga answered as if it was obvious. I took the book as Sparrow took my arm before teleporting out of the room.

We ended up in front of a locker, well a few lockers actually. I looked at them and saw mine was only behind my head.

"Wow, I feel sorry for you," Sparrow said when she saw my locker.

"Why?" I asked, she frowned as she looked behind me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I turned at the sound of Diatchi's voice, everyone stopped to look at the two of us.

"So you don't say anything when I walk into the classroom, but when I'm out you ask what I'm doing here? What are you, brain dead?" I asked as I looked at him, I leant on the lockers, which were to my right, while folding my arms over my chest.

Honestly it wouldn't surprise me if he was brain dead, don't think Sparrow would be surprised either. I got glared from his little posse, while everyone around us gasped in shock.

"You really should watch your mouth," he growled at me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I would, but unfortunately my eyes are up here," I retorted as I pointed to my eyes with two of my fingers. Diatchi glared at me as he turned to his locker, everyone seemed to look at him in shock.

"I thought he would have hit her," someone whispered.

"If a boy said that he would have.

"But why didn't he?"

"Probably because she's human."

"Either that or she's weak."

"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?!" I yelled as I punched a locker, everyone took a step back as one person, a boy, remained stood where he was. I pulled my hand away from the locker I had punched so everyone could see the dint in it, even though my hands were still bruised and cut.

"You never, ever, call me that, otherwise you'll be dead faster than you can blink," I hissed at him, he shrunk back into the crowd looking a little pale, while everyone else scattered to their lessons.

"I think we should get to History now, come on Kaki, you four too," Sparrow ordered as we walked down the corridor, Diatchi and his friends trailed behind.

I sat next to Sparrow in History, like I had in the other lesson, still had no idea what it was. Our teacher was a young female Cyniclon; she had white-pink hair with blue eyes. Clothes were of a long white-pinkish dress with no shoes. She reminded me of Aikano-san.

She scanned the room until her eyes landed on me; a warm welcoming smile came onto her face as she did so.

"You must be Kaki Akiwa, the human that's here to help bring us all closer," she stated as she looked at me.

"That's what she's here for, she's causing more trouble than anything," Diatchi replied, the teacher glared at him while I punched him in the arm, considering he was sat on the other side of me. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" he yelled at me, I glared up at him.

"You know what for," I answered in a calm voice, he bent down, getting all into my face before hissing slightly.

"Carry on like this Akiwa and I'll end you," he growled, I rolled my eyes.

"Please, you couldn't hurt a fly, now unless you're gonna give me a kiss, get outta my face," I ordered as I turned my attention to the teacher. Diatchi growled again as he sat back down.

"My, aren't you two just so…..interesting," she laughed slightly, "Well, my name's Aikna, I'm Miss Aikano's daughter, if my mother isn't in you can talk to me about whatever you need. But for now I think we'll get on with the lesson, we're doing about the Mews, who created them, Pai, Kisshu and Taruto," Aikna-san stated as she turned to the board.

"Now as you all know the Mews were created by Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka," with that I zoned the rest of my lesson out, I already knew most of the details about how the Mew Project started and that, so I didn't really care much about it.

I sighed as I rested my head on my hand and looked out the window, passed Diatchi, who seemed to be glaring at me out the corner of his eyes. All I know, is that it's gonna be a long day.

* * *

**No late update, yay, hope you all liked the chapter, hopefully it was better than the last one, please review and tell me what you think, thank you. REVIEW!**


	10. Pai's Old Book? The Mew Project

**Kakis' P.O.V**

Boy was I right. The day dragged on a lot longer than I would have liked. I argued with Diatchi through all of my classes, turns out Sparrow has an empty seat next to her in each class, which isn't so bad. What is bad is the fact that Diatchi sits on the other side of me, that's how the arguments happened.

Sparrow helped me throughout all my work, while the teachers assigned her to help me catch up. She figured it'd be best if we got right to work on it, which wasn't my style, but hey, first time for everything, am I right?

I stood leaning on the gate of the school waiting for Sparrow, Aikano-san had wanted to speak with her so she just told me to meet her there. As Cyniclons passed they shot me dirty looks, some of the girls, who I had gotten to know while working with them and Sparrow smiled and waved at me, I just nodded in return.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I brought it out, some of them stopped to look at me, I feel like a terrorist for some reason.

"Yo," I answered my phone.

"Kaki Mew Akiwa, how many times have I told you never to answer your phone in that manner," it was my mom. Some of you might be wondering about my middle name, well my great, great grandmother was a huge fan of the Tokyo Mew Mew team, considering she lived in their time. It's hard to believe right? Anyway, because she was such a huge fan she wanted to keep the memories of the Mews alive, therefore she gave my mother the middle name Mew, who passed it down to me, and when I have a daughter I'll pass it down to her and the cycle will continue.

"Sorry mama," I replied, I only call my mom 'mama' when I know I'm in trouble.

"It's fine, but when will you be home?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm going with Sparrow to hers to catch up on the lessons," I answered.

"Alright, just ring me when you know what time you'll be him," my mom ordered before bidding me goodbye and hanging up on me.

"You talking about me?" I jumped once I heard Sparrow's voice before smiling widely.

"Mom wanted to know what time I'd be home, I told her you had to help me catch up," I answered, Sparrow nodded her head as she held her hand out.

"Ready to go?" she asked, I nodded my head as I took her hand.

"Yo Sparrow, you still…" Diatchi's voice came but trailed off once he saw us holding hands; I would've loved to know what was going off in his mind.

We all watched in confusion as he teleported away with his head down. Sparrow and I looked at each other before the remaining Cyniclons.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" Jaylie asked, her eyes narrowed as her voice hardened.

"Kaki's coming to mine so I can catch her up on our lessons, I'll be out later," Sparrow answered before we teleported off.

When I opened my eyes, which I had closed, I found it made me less dizzy if I did that, I was surrounded by a light purple room. I stepped away from Sparrow as she walked into a different room.

Looking around I saw it was like any other room. There was a desk with a mirror on it and some draws, papers were scattered all over it along with some pens, pencils, rubbers and mathematical equipment. There was a large book shelf to the left of the room, near the door the Sparrow had exited from; it was stacked with head to toe with books. It looked like if you picked one from the shelf, then all the books would come down on you. A window was at the far end of the room, reaching from top to bottom, with dark blue curtains covering it, allowing hardly any light in. A bed rested against the wall on the right side of the room, it had an old yellow blanket on it, while the bed spread itself matched the walls. A round table with five chairs sat in the middle of the room.

It felt a little strange, there were no pictures, or paintings, or posters on the walls, they were just bare. I walked over to the bed before sitting down on it. Sparrow came back out a few minutes later with some sort of drink. It looked like orange juice.

I took one from her before taking a sip of it, like a said orange juice, but with this tangy, yet bitter, flavour to it. Sparrow sat next to me as she spread the books out, making me read the first ten pages of the book that Yuga gave me.

We spent the next two to three hours catching me up; to my surprise they hadn't done that much work.

"So, how come there isn't that much work?" I asked, Sparrow smiled at me.

"We don't do exams, the teachers judge us on how we fight, study, our grades in mock tests and stuff like that," she answered.

"So in a way it's just study hard and ace the little papers they give you?" I asked, Sparrow nodded her head at that. "That's cool," I answered as I stretched my arms.

"I'm just gonna go grab a bite to eat, you hungry?" she asked, I shook my head as she walked out the room.

I laid back on her bed, fully stretching this time before my head began feeling uncomfortable. I reached under the pillow and pulled out an old brown leather book. I furrowed my eye brows in confusion before looking through the book, I read the first page.

_X month X day,_

_We're getting sent to Earth today, that fool Kisshu cannot do his job right. Taruto and I are being sent to help him complete his mission of destroying the humans and taking back the Earth, our rightful home._

_Everything should go as planned; all we're doing is taking down five girls with weak powers. It shouldn't be too hard, especially with my fans. I will not fail Deep Blue-sama, he's the only reason I am doing this. Him and maybe when we get the Earth back I can become a scientists. I do not want to fight the humans, but if it must be done, it must be done._

_Training starts soon, I have processed unbelievably in the short time Taruto and I have had to do it. We are both at the highest rank, much like Kisshu; however, we are not as foolish as our brother to fall for the enemy. I will make my first mission once on Earth, to eliminate the one who he has fallen for._

_Until next time,_

_Pai Ikisatashi _

My mouth fell open; Sparrow had something that belonged to one of the Cyniclons who helped to defeat Deep Blue, even though it didn't turn out so well. I flipped to the last page to read it.

_XX month XXX day_

_Things have progressed well; Deep Blue-sama is finally awake from his slumber, with the help of Mew Aqua. However, I don't think what we're doing is right; Mew Lettuce has convinced me that we can live side by side in peace. I would like to give it a chance, but unfortunately I cannot unless Deep Blue-sama is defeated._

_Kisshu has fallen hard for the pink Mew, Mew Ichigo, and even though she loves the one who turned into our leader, he won't give up on her, this I know. I wish him luck in the battle for her heart._

_Taruto has fallen for the yellow Mew, Mew Pudding I believe she was called. The two are only children, but the love they share burns bright in their eyes._

_The final battle begins soon, and it is time to choose the right side. Deep Blue-sama will be defeated. However, I am sure this will be the last time writing in here, he is stronger than we are after all. I wish luck to the generations to come, and if any humans happen to read this, I am sorry we could not complete our task and that you are under the rule of Deep Blue._

_However, we have left the secret to the Mew Project somewhere on Earth, hopefully you will have an idea of where. All my regrets for not being able to stop Deep Blue are stronger than I can describe and now, this is goodbye, for I will never write, or see, or breathe again._

_Goodbye forever_

_Pai, Kisshu and Taruto Ikisatashi_

_Mew Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro_

_Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka_

A single tear escaped my eyes as it fell onto the page of the book.

"It's sad isn't it?" Sparrow's voice came, making me wipe my eyes and look at her.

"Yeah, it is," I answered.

"I was tempted to go after the secret of the Mew Project myself, to help you all, but I didn't know how you'd all react," Sparrow stated as she walked over to me. She had changed her clothes; she wore a small pink shirt with a short jean skirt. "That, and I had no idea where'd it'd be," she added with a frown on her face.

"How did you get this anyway?" I asked as I looked at the front of the book, it had no writing on it.

"I found it, when I was younger," she answered with a shrug, suddenly my great grandmother's thoughts came to mind.

'_If you're ever feeling weak, think of the Mews and how they died to try and save us. Their graves are below the old Café Mew Mew, no one knows of this but you. Use the knowledge widely.'_

It was the last thing she ever said to me before she died. I frowned as I looked out the window, it wasn't late, but something felt off.

"I think I should head home," I stated as I rose to my feet.

"I'll teleport you; your mom must be worried. You can leave your stuff here for tonight, bring a bag to school tomorrow and I'll give you everything," Sparrow ordered as she took my arm, I closed my eyes as she did so.

The world around me spun before I looked behind me, I was at my house, no surprise there.

"Thanks Sparrow, come inside with me, there's something I wanna tell you," I stated, Sparrow gave me a confused look before walking with me into the house.

"So what's up?" she asked, I looked around the house, no one was home, which was odd. I motioned for her to follow me upstairs; she did as told before I brought her up into the attic.

"You wanna see the Mews?" I asked as I knelt in front of a box before pulling out a really old photo album.

"How do you have photos?" Sparrow asked in shock, I just smiled at her.

"My great, great grandmother lived in their time, she passed down pictures and knowledge of them," I answered as we went through the pictures. There were ones of the Mews doing their poses; a few where they were fighting, and the rare one or two when they were walking down the streets, or jumping from building to building.

"Your grandmother was lucky then," Sparrow stated with a smiled as she looked at a picture of a pink café, her eyes narrowed slightly. "The background here looks familiar," she added as she studied the photo.

"It's Café Mew Mew; most people were idiots to think the waitresses there were just normal teenagers. My grandmother figured out it was the Mews base the first time she was there, they all looked like the Mews and made up some weird excuse to close the Café early," I explained as I looked at the picture. "Hang on, isn't that?"

"Where the Human Home's built? Yes it is," Sparrow answered as she handed me the photo back.

"Sparrow, how would you like to go see the Mews graves?" I asked, she looked at me in shock before nodding her head, "You can't tell a living soul about this though, understand?" I asked, she nodded her head again before grabbing my arm.

"Where to?" she asked.

"The Human Home," I answered with distain in my voice. She did as told and before long we were stood in front of the building.

I walked up the steps before stepping inside of it; voices were heard as we hid behind one of the walls before seeing some Cyniclons come around the corner.

"Crap, I forgot that tonight the army was training," Sparrow cursed as the soldiers walked away from us. I looked at her confusedly before walking over to the middle of the corridor.

"Come on," I whisper called as I pulled up part of the floor, she looked at me in shock before following me through it.

We landed in a dark and damp place, which was only under the Human Home. I turned to Sparrow with my phone out as a light.

"So, when did they turn the Human Home into a training ground?" I asked as I looked at her with a confused expression on my face.

"The minute everyone was out of it," she answered with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. I nodded as we started walking down the damp pathway.

"So, when did you get time to create graves for the Mews?" Sparrow asked, I smiled a small smile.

"My great, great grandmother's generation did it. They stayed up most of the night sometimes to finish it, then worked like slaves the next day," I answered as I stopped.

In front of me were ten graves, a statue Mew Ichigo stood with her in her Mew Pose. Next to hers was Mew Pudding's, it was smaller but she was also stood in her Mew Pose. Mew Lettuce's grave stood next to Mew Pudding in her Mew Pose. On the right of Mew Ichigo's grave was Mew Minto's, she was in her Mew Pose and next to Mew Minto stood Mew Zakuro's grave, also in her Mew Grave.

A few feet away on the right from them were Kisshu, Pai and Taruto's graves, each of them stood in their battle positions. To the left of the Mew's graves were Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka's graves.

Sparrow walked over to the Cyniclons' graves as she placed her hand on Pai's grave.

"We've all taken good care of the graves, that's why it's so clean around here, and why the stone's still so strong," I explained as I walked back over with an offering for the Cyniclons.

Sparrow knelt beside me as we paid our respects to the deceased heroes. Seconds of silence turned into minutes, while minutes turned into, what seemed like, hours.

I looked up from the ground, to Mew Ichigo's statue, her Strawberry bell seemed to be just carved from stone, but it looked a little chipped.

"Oh no," I whispered as I walked over to the statue, I place my hand on the stone bell, but something about it felt weird. I ran my hand over it before frowning slightly.

"Sparrow, pass me my phone please," I said as I looked at the crack, Sparrow did as told before I took in from her. I stood so that my light was shining on the stone bell. To our surprise the light went right through the stone only to shine on a small part of the wall.

"Sparrow-,"

"I'm on it," she cut me off as she walked over to the wall, slowly pulling away pieces of dirt only to have an old chest fall out from it. She quickly hovered in mid-air to stop her feet being crushed by it.

"It can't be," I whispered.

"I think it is," Sparrow answered in a whisper of her own.

I walked over to her before picking up the box, it was locked, there wasn't a key with it either. I looked back at the statues before looking at Sparrow, who nodded her head.

We both bowed in respect to the dead heroes before Sparrow teleported us back to my attic. We jumped down from the attic before walking into my room; my parents still weren't back from wherever they were.

I looked across the street to see Diatchi and his friends at his windowsill, but they seemed too caught up in a conversation to even notice Sparrow and I were in my room.

I set the box down on my dresser while Sparrow closed my curtains. I walked into the bathroom before returning with a hammer and hitting the lock of the box, which fell of quite easily.

Sparrow looked at me as we slowly open the box, to my surprise it wasn't what I thought it would look like. There were singed papers and what looked like a DVD.

"I wonder if it still works," I muttered as I took it and placed it in my DVD player. To our surprise, which seemed to keep happening, the DVD worked. An imaged of a blond haired man with blue eyes, next to him was a brown haired man with matching eyes and behind them was the whole of Tokyo Mew Mew, including the aliens.

"No way," Sparrow whispered as I turned the volume up on the TV.

"_My name, is Ryou Shirogane, and if you have found this tape, Tokyo Mew Mew, and the Cyniclons have failed in battle. We are sorry for anything you have, or may be, suffering through. Inside the box you have found is the key on how the Tokyo Mew Mews were created, use what's in it and infused five girls, get them to fight for the Earth and take it back. We are sorry we couldn't stop Deep Blue, but now, the fate of the world rests on your shoulders," _Ryou Shirogane said as he turned to look at the girls, who nodded their heads.

"_My name's Ichigo Momomiya, I am but sixteen years old and the leader of the Mew Mews. The only thing I can say to you, is lead the new team, if mistakes are made try again, you can take back the world," _Ichigo Momomiya said as she turned to the Minto Aizawa.

"_My name is Minto Aizawa, second of the Mew Mews. The only advice I can give is for you to try your best and trust one another, I made a mistake of not trusting the girls once, and it's the biggest regret I have, so please help each other and take back the world," _Minto Aizawa said as she turned to Lettuce Midorikawa.

"_Hi there, my name is Lettuce Midorikawa. At first you may think being a Mew is a bad thing but it isn't, it's something you'll grow to love, the girls will become like your family and in the end they're all you'll ever have. Be nice to one another, don't fall out and please look out for each other," _Lettuce Midorikawa said as she turned to the youngest of the group, Pudding Fong.

"_My name's Pudding Fong, na no da. Pudding is sorry that she couldn't help all of your protect the world, but Pudding did try her hardest. Pudding hopes that you new Mews will be able to help take it back and keep people safe. Pudding wishes you luck, na no da," _Pudding Fong said as she turned to the final, and eldest, Mew, Zakuro Fujiwara.

"_My name is Zakuro Fujiwara, I am sorry that we haven't been able to stop the imprisonment of our kind, if the Cyniclons decided to imprison us. But now you have the knowledge to create new Mews, you will all share a bond that no one will ever be able to experience in their life time, make good use of it, I wish you luck," _Zakuro Fujiwara said as she turned to the Cyniclons who looked at the screen. Taruto hung his head in shame, while Kisshu stared at the camera with a passive face; it was Pai who spoke up.

"_My name is Pai Ikisatashi; these are my brothers Taruto and Kisshu Ikisatashi. We are sorry that we brought the end of your free life, if we could turn back time to when this never happened, believe me, we would. We hope you succeed in making new Mews and taking back the Earth, good luck," _Pai said as he turned back to the Mews. They all grouped together as one as they did so. Kisshu stood next to Ichigo, while Lettuce stood next to Pai, Minto stood next to Ryou, Zakuro stood next to Akasaka and Taruto stood next to Pudding.

"_We're Tokyo Mew Mew, and now we're passing our job down to the next generation. Kick Deep Blue's ass for us," _they all said as the video ended. I looked at Sparrow, who was smiling slightly.

"We could recreate the Mews if you like," she stated as she stood to her feet. I shook my head.

"No, we're living side by side in peace, and if we created the Mews we would be seen as traitors. I think we can get along just fine," I replied as I looked towards the covered window.

"You take this, if I had it here my dad would want to recreate the Mews," I stated as I handed her the closed box. Sparrow nodded her head as she took the box from me.

"If you ever want to recreate them Kaki, just give me a call," she smiled.

"I will do," I answered with my own smile before Sparrow teleported off. I sighed as I collapsed on my bed, still in my uniform, I wasn't tired or anything, but for some reason, things felt like they were going to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

**Well we've hit double digits for the chapters, which I'm happy about. The Mew Project will not be brought back into the story; I just thought it would be nice to reflect on the Mews feelings and their wishes of luck. In the next chapter we should see the start of a war and maybe a little bit more romance, so please stick around and I'll update, probably Monday, now REVIEW!**


	11. What's A Lamia Slayer?

**Kakis' P.O.V**

Night time rolled around quickly for me. The thought of the Mew project never left my mind as I occupied myself with other things throughout the day.

I frowned as I slipped into some black jeans with a long sleeved black top and a black hoodie. I was heading out down town once again, even though it was dark and, most likely, deserted. I had a feeling something was going wrong.

I slipped my black scarf over my mouth and nose before walking to my window. To my surprise Diatchi and his friends weren't in his room, which was a serious relief to me.

I opened my window before jumping out of it. I grabbed the drain pipe before carefully jumping from that, landing successfully on my feet before I took off running towards my old 'home', if you can call it that.

I arrived outside the Human Home before I walked around the side of it. Luckily my skate board was still there. I smirked as I grabbed my board before kicking off down the street.

I skated down the deserted streets. Some shops were still open, but others were closed. I frowned as I heard a loud crash coming from the alley ways.

I kicked the deck of my board, bringing it into my hands as I moved my scarf down, allowing it to rest on my neck. I walked until I was able to peek around the corner.

My lips pursed into a thin line while my eyes narrowed. Some weird looking things were stood opposite of Sparrow, Diatchi, Roku, Jaylie and Kai, they were all glaring at each other.

"What do you want?" Sparrow asked as she held a sword close to her body. Diatchi just growled at the three….well I have no idea what they were to be honest.

"This world," one of the things answered. He honestly looked like a normal human, only his eyes were like a cats and he had a tail sprouting out behind him. His eyes were a blazing red colour while his hair was a snowy white colour, he looked creepy. He wore some ragged shorts that had material falling off from the sides of them. His top was…well he was better off just having no top. It was basically a rag, it hardly covered anything on him, but it did show off his six pack.

I turned my attention to the one on the right of him. He had aqua coloured hair with crimson coloured eyes that seemed to glare into your very soul. He wore dark blue ripped jeans that were dirty and looked ancient. He wore a ripped white top with blood stains going over it; a large gash was visible on his stomach. I cringed when I saw it was still leaking, what looked like, blood, but in a way it looked too thick to be blood.

To the left of the first one I saw a younger boy with yellow hair and ruby red eyes. He wore a pair of black short ripped shorts with no top. Bruises, cuts and gashes were visible on his abdomen and his stomach as he glared at the Cyniclons. Looking at his face I saw that he had a large bruise forming on his right cheek, while there was a large cut on his left.

I frowned when I heard they wanted our planet, we had only just managed to get out of imprisonment, there was no way I was going back in it.

Without warning the first one, who seemed to be the oldest and in charge, went for Sparrow. My eyes widened at the speed they had, it was like a lightning flash. Sparrow was caught off guard as she was flung into a nearby wall.

Diatchi's eyes hardened as he punched the first one in the gut, making him stumble back. He growled loudly as he charged at Jaylie, who had a scythe laid out next to her and Sparrow. My eyes widened when I saw a long sword appear in the enemy's hand.

Thinking fast, I ended up throwing my skateboard at the guy, managing to hit him on the head, making him stumble back. I moved my scarf back up over my nose and mouth before coming out from the corner. Everyone's attention turned to me.

Sparrow nodded her head to me in thanks as I stood with my fists clenched as I glared at the three things, who glared back at me.

"You again?" Diatchi asked as he glared at me, I just looked at him.

"I don't think I'm the enemy here," I stated as I turned to the three things in front of us all.

"She's right," Sparrow agreed as she came to stand next to me, "We need to get these Lamia Slayers before someone gets hurt," she added on, I gave her a confused look.

"Lamia who?" I asked as I looked at her, Diatchi came to stand on my left, followed by Roku and Kai, while Jaylie stood with Sparrow on my right.

"Lamia Slayers, they're an alien race that have been living in peace with us when we were in our old home on Cynnth. But considering we took over Earth and now we have a better place to live, they've started fighting us for it," Diatchi explained as he looked at them. The Lamia Slayers glared at us, making me flinch, their eyes were scary, and the weird thing was they were all a different shade of red.

I felt one of them run their eyes up and down my body before they rested on my eyes, which hardened at the look. The three of them smirked, figuring out I was just human.

"Get that one, they're just human," the one who had been stood in the middle said. I smirked, they shouldn't under estimate people. I watched as the youngest, no idea how old he was, around ten maybe eleven, charged at me.

Sparrow held her sword out as she got ready to hit the boy charging at me. I just shook my head, making her withdraw her sword. A twisted smirk came onto the little boy's face, but disappeared once I jumped over him. I spun upside down in mid-air before flipping over and landing gracefully on my feet.

I smirked slightly as I rose back up. The boy looked at me in shock as he charged again, this time trying to hit me with his fists. I ducked and dodged as he tried to hit me. I grabbed his fist once he tried to punch me in the face.

His eyes became scared as he looked at me in fright. The two older Lamia Slayers watched in shock as I held my grip tight on the boy. His eyes becoming wider by the second as I felt one of his bones snap. Tears threatened to spill but they never did. I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder, causing me to release the boy, who jumped back over to his two friends, or maybe they were brothers.

Sparrow rushed over to me as she drew an arrow from my shoulder. I felt the blood trickle down my back as I glared at the two older Lamia slayers.

"Ok, now, I'm pissed," I hissed as I charged for the of them. My fist successfully connected with the tallest ones jaw, sending him flying back into a tree.

The youngest one back away from me and behind the other one as they glared at me.

"Come anywhere near Earth again and I will murder you," I growled as I sent a death glare towards the two of them.

The one who wasn't hiding from me, or knocked out for that matter just smirked at me.

"Very well, but this means war now," he stated, I just smirked back at him.

"Bing it you mother fucker," I replied as I heard the one I had knocked out bring himself to his feet. I ducked as he tried to hit me, causing him to fall over my body, into his two friends.

"Let's go Kill, Ocho," the one who was still standing ordered as black bony wings sprouted from his back. He picked the youngest one up before flying into the air.

"Alright, Zoltar," the first one, didn't know which was which, said as he flew off into the air following Zoltar, was it?

Sparrow came over to me as I pulled my scarf down, not caring if Diatchi and that knew I was the person who got out of the Human Home.

"Well, someone mind telling me the whole story?" I asked as I looked at Sparrow, who shrugged her shoulders.

"If I knew, I'd tell you," she stated, I looked at Diatchi who walked over to me before punching me around the face.

"TWAT!" I yelled as I punched him back. He glared at me as he pinned me to the wall, I just smirked as I kneed him in the place no one wants to be kneed. He staggered backwards with a grunt before glaring up at me. His friends watched in humour as he tried to charge back at me.

"ENOUGH!" Sparrow yelled as she stood between both of us, "Diatchi there was no need for that," she added as she glared at the boy, Diatchi growled at her.

"The baka just started a war with the Lamia Slayers, do you have any idea what's gonna happen now?" he asked as he glared at Sparrow.

"We were already at war so do not blame Kaki for this," Sparrow growled as she released her glare on him.

"Sparrow?!" Diatchi and his friends asked as they turned to look at me. I pulled m hood down showing my dark blue hair to them. Diatchi's eyes went wide.

"I knew you were the bitch who got outta the Home," he stated as his eyes turned hard again. I just looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah so?" I asked, "What is your problem anyway? You've been a total dick to me since I left with Sparrow to study," I stated as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Study?" he asked.

"Yes study, I needed to catch up in the lesson, baka," I answered as I looked at him. Diatchi looked at me in confusion, before he sighed in relief.

"Thank Deep blue for that, I thought you were doing something else," he replied as he looked at the two of us. I looked at Sparrow, who gave me a confused look before looking at Diatchi, the look in his eyes made me catch on to what he meant.

"What? Are you crazy?" I asked, he shrugged, "Sparrow's a friend you idiot, I do not swing that way," I stated as I slapped him upside the head. To mine, and everyone's surprise, he just laughed at me.

"Who are you and what have you done with Diatchi?" Roku asked as he looked at Diatchi, who just shrugged.

"Anyway," I spoke as I looked at Diatchi, "Why are we at war?" I asked.

"We?" they all asked as they looked at me, I nodded my head.

"Yes we, dya think I'm gonna let you fight those guys by yourselves? Especially after Sparrow got flung into the wall?" I asked as I felt my left shoulder, which was still bleeding, but it wasn't too bad.

I sighed as I pulled my hand away from it, maybe the wound would scar over. Diatchi rolled his eyes as he walked to my back; I felt his cold hands on my shoulder, which made me jolt.

"Move and it'll hurt," Kai stated as he looked at me, Jaylie just rolled her eyes.

"She's human, what dya expect?" she asked in her stuck up tone, I glared at her, she just rolled her eyes.

I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder before feeling my muscles react. I felt my skin connecting again as the blood stopped trickling down my back.

The coldness of Diatchi's hands left my shoulder, which I was thankful for. I pulled my hoodie off over my head before feeling for the hole in it. I frowned when my hand came through a rather large hole before gritting my teeth.

"Bastards owe me a new fucking hoodie, fucking twats," I cursed as I threw my hoodie into a nearby bin. A cold wind blew causing me to shiver before I walked over to my skateboard. I kicked the deck of it before catching it in my hands.

"You," I pointed to Diatchi, "Owe me an explanation tomorrow," I said with a playful glare before putting my board back on the ground. I hopped on it as I kicked off down the street.

I stopped when I felt a pair of eyes watching me. Turning around I saw Diatchi walking behind me. I gave him a confused look before remembering he lived across the street from me.

"Is it just me, or does it feel like someone's following us?" I asked once Diatchi caught up to me. He looked around before nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, just keep walking," he ordered as he started pushing me forwards. I shrugged, but did as told as we walked, my board in hand.

I suddenly felt someone grab my wrist as my world began spinning. I started falling to my knees but before I could hit anything hard I hit something soft.

I moaned slightly as I opened my eyes. I almost jolted up right when I saw who I was under, Diatchi.

I looked up at him, his eyes were closed, he also looked like he was in pain.

"Diatchi are you-," I reached my hand out to his chest to push him off, but once something sharp dug slightly into my hand I stopped. I looked at Diatchi with worried eyes, why was I worried anyway?

"Diatchi can you move?" I asked, he opened one eye to look at me before closing it again. I gave a confused look when I felt something wet hit my cheek until I realised Diatchi was crying.

"D-Diatchi?" I whispered before he pulled away slightly, or at least tried to, but he just ended up hissing in pain before remaining still.

"I'm fine," he answered, his voice laced with pain as he did so. I shook my head.

"No you're not-," I didn't finish my sentence as I felt Diatchi collapse onto me. The sharp object began pressing into my skin, making me hiss in pain.

I placed my hand on Diatchi's shoulders as I tried to push him off of me. I did so successfully, Diatchi must have passed out.

I quickly got up out of the bed, laid him on his stomach and saw a large arrow sticking out of his back.

"Take it out," I jumped at the sound of Diatchi voice, "Grab the handle and pull, I don't care if it hurts," he added, I would have made a smart remark, but now really wasn't the time.

"Alright," I said as I grabbed the handle, making Diatchi flinch slightly, "On three, ready?" I asked, Diatchi nodded his head, "One," with that I pulled the arrow out, making Diatchi scream. He jumped to his feet before glaring at me.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO TWO AND THREE?!" he yelled. I just gave him a cheeky smile as I showed him the arrow, he frowned slightly, "Alright, you win this time," he muttered as he removed his t-shirt, I blushed slightly at the sight of him half naked.

He walked over to his mirror, inspected the wound, then bandaged it up, even though it had already almost healed. I looked at the arrow in my hand, it was like the same arrow that was shot at me, it was also heavy, like steal.

"I'll kill those Lamia Slayers," Diatchi growled as he punched his mirror, cracking it in two. I shook my head at him, "They were the ones following us, that arrow was aimed at you, it was going for your heart," he stated as he turned to look at me, his eyes were hard and serious. I looked at him in shock for a moment or two.

"Then why did you take the hit?" I asked, Diatchi smiled as he chuckled slightly.

"I may be cold, but not enough to let someone die, no matter who that someone is," he answered before sitting on his bed, it was pretty late by now. We both had school in the morning but I didn't make a move to leave, and Diatchi didn't make a move to kick me out.

"We're at war with the Lamia Slayers because they want this planet; theirs is dying, like ours was. Those three have been on this planet, trying to take over it since before you were let out of the Human Home. They've only gotten stronger in the time they've been here though, they do hand to hand combat. We've had numerous casualties along with deaths from our army whenever we fight them. Honestly we were lucky to get out alive from that, I don't get how you could take them all on," Diatchi explained as he looked at me.

"It's pretty simple really, we all fight differently. From what I gathered in the Home, Cyniclons fight with their fists, you don't use your legs or anything. If you did it would make everything a lot easier for you. You'd be able to defend and fight better," I replied as I walked closer to Diatchi, who smiled slightly.

"I guess, but I've gotta talk to my dad about this tomorrow after school," Diatchi sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"How come your sister or mom didn't hear you scream or shout?" I asked as I stopped in front of the bed. He looked up at me; a light blush covered his face as he thought about the reason.

"The room's sound proof," he muttered, but I heard him loud and clear. I took a slight step back as he raised a brow at me, "I aint gonna do anything, if I was I'd have done it by now," he stated as he stood up before stretching.

I shrugged as I looked out of Diatchi's window; the lights in my house were out, meaning my folks were already in bed. I sighed as I looked at Diatchi.

"Think you can teleport me home, my folks are sleeping," I stated, he looked at me, then out the window, then back at me.

"No," he answered, I glared at him with a hateful look before walking up to him.

"Listen pal, I saved your life earlier-,"

"And I just saved yours," he interrupted.

"I had my back turned, plus I know why they almost beat you, so take me home or I'll let them," I growled as I looked at him. Diatchi glared at me before summoning one of his scythes.

"So, you're with them?" he asked as he put the weapon to my neck. I rolled my eyes as I slapped it away from my neck before glaring at him.

"You know I'm not, so stop pissing around," I glared. Diatchi looked at me for a minute before shrugging his shoulders. He then grabbed my hand before teleporting me into my room.

I tried to turn around, but before I could, I felt Diatchi grab my wrists and throw me onto the bed before climbing over me.

"Just know, if you ever team with the Lamia Slayers, I will kill you, no matter how much you've helped out," he whispered to me as he looked me dead in the eyes. I nodded my head before wriggling under him, making him rise up from me, but he stopped once he was sat on my hips.

"You know, if someone walked in, they'd get the wrong impression," I stated, considering he was shirtless and on top of me, yeah. I must admit, he did have a nice six pack and was well toned under his shirt.

"You should wear a shirt less," I said out loud before I could stop myself. Diatchi looked at me in shock before smirking slightly.

"So, you want me?" he asked as he moved his face closer to mine, I rolled my eyes.

"Please, you'd have to be desperate to want someone like you, now get out of my face," I ordered as I pushed him off of me. I stood to my feet before walking over to my drawer to get my pyjamas.

"Whatever, I'll see you in school, Kaki," Diatchi said, before he left I felt someone slap me on the ass, turning my entire face red. When I turned to yell, Diatchi was already gone. I stood there dumbfounded before walking towards my window.

As I suspected, Diatchi was watching me from his. He smirked at me before winking. I blushed harder before closing my curtains and getting changed. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating when I said I would, some things have been going off at home, so hopefully this chapter's alright for you all, so REVIEW and I'll update soon…REVIEW!**


	12. You Want Us To Do WHAT!

**Kakis' P.O.V**

I yawned as walked out of the bathroom, my alarm hadn't gone off today and I had woken up super early. My hair was up in a tight pony tail with curls flowing from it and two that framed my face. My clothes were of a red, white and black checkered polo shirt open with a black vest underneath. I had some short dark denim blue shorts with black tights underneath. On my feet I had white ballet flats.

I smiled as I walked over to my draws before picking up my phone and heading towards the door. My mom and dad hadn't woken up yet, neither had Raiden.

I sighed as I walked down the stairs before I entered the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge before getting some orange juice and walking to the cupboard. I grabbed a glass before pouring some juice.

I decided to skip breakfast before I walked outside; I figured I'd take a short walk before texting my mom that I had already left. I grabbed my white and pink backpack before walking out of the house. Even though the bag was empty I needed some place to put my books when I saw Sparrow.

I walked to the end of my garden before Diatchi appeared in front of me. I stepped back a little so I didn't walk into him before giving him a questioning look.

"What dya want?" I asked with an annoyed grunt as I tried to walk around him.

"You gotta come with me, now," he answered before grabbing my hand and teleporting us off somewhere, I didn't even have time to object to him.

Once my head stopped spinning, which didn't take long thankfully. I turned to glare at Diatchi, only to see him tending to a wounded…..was that a soldier? So…we really were at war.

I looked at the gash on the soldiers shoulder; it was large, going from the top of his shoulder blade to the right side of his stomach. I winced slightly as I looked at it.

"Go and explain to my father what's going on and what you saw yesterday night, we've all done it, now you need to," Diatchi ordered as he pointed down the hallway. I looked at him as he applied pressure to the top part of the soldier's wound, but not the bottom half.

"No, Diatchi, you're doing it wrong," I stated as I took the cloth from him before rinsing it under some water. "With larger wounds it's best to get them bandaged first, it'll help stop the blood flow and then you can inspect them," I added as Sparrow flew over to us with a number of medical equipment. If this is how bad those three Lamia Slayers fought, it would actually be a tough battle.

"It's not from the three Lamia Slayers; there are more than three on earth that attack our soldiers. The three you saw were the three that attack me and my friends because we're some of the strongest teens. Now go down the hall and take your fourth left, you'll come to my father's throne room, go in and explain to him what you saw," Diatchi order as he walked over to another injured soldier.

I shrugged as I made my way down the halls; I followed the directions Diatchi told me to follow before I knocked on the same gold door from a while ago.

A heard a quiet come in before I walked in. Tatyusa stood from his throne as he walked over to me, a welcoming smile on his face. Deep Blue stood next to him with a scowl, though I didn't know whether it was to me or the Lamia Slayers.

"Good morning, Tatyusa-sama, Diatchi said you wanted to see me," I greeted before bowing slightly.

"That I did Akiwa-san," Tatyusa smiled as he bowed back slightly.

"You can call me Kaki," I replied before he could go any further, "Akiwa-san is either of my parents," I added as he led me over to a large window that over looked one of the forests.

"You see this forest?" he asked, I smirked slightly.

"Kind of hard to miss," I answered as I folded my arms.

"Yes, well, it is, what would you humans say? Surrounded by Lamia Slayers," Tatyusa stated as he looked at me.

"You mean there are a tonne of them that are around the perimeter of the forest?" I asked with a cocked eye brow.

"No, I mean they are all inside the forest," Tatyusa answered.

"So infested?" I asked as my eye brows furrowed together.

"Yes, infested," Tatyusa answered, "I was also told by Diatchi, Sparrow, Jaylie, Roku and Kai that you managed to beat one of them, and knock one out," I nodded my head. "However you do not have senses like ours, so Diatchi had to save you from an arrow that was coming to your heart," again I nodded.

Tatyusa walked away from the window, motioning for me to follow him. He led me through the halls towards a large white door. I gave him a confused look before he opened the door, inside was a large laboratory; I saw a number of machines that could be used for whatever, along with a number of screens and different kinds of experiments.

"Sparrow was never good at keeping secrets, were you Sparrow?" Tatyusa asked as he looked towards the shadows, Sparrow stepped out with Diatchi and the others. I frowned in confusion.

"Sorry Kaki, Diatchi found the Mew Project," she stated with a slight sigh, I just frowned, I wasn't disappointed with that, I was disappointed because they'd probably destroy it.

"We're not destroying it," Diatchi stated, I looked at him in shock.

"Ok, I seriously gotta ask this, are you psychic or a mind reader or something?" I asked with a glare, Diatchi just glared back at me.

"No, you're just easy to read," he answered with a smirk, I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Please, put it away, I don't wanna know where it's been," he added, his smirk growing larger while my face turned redder.

"What we want to do," I turned to Tatyusa again, "Is see if we can turn a human into a Cyniclon," he stated, I turned to him.

"But won't that involve changing the whole DNA of the person?" I asked, Tatyusa shook his head.

"No, you see, Cyniclons hardly have any DNA at all really. So by injecting some of our DNA into a human it will probably multiply and take over the human DNA. However, the human we inject will not grow ears like ours, they will just be able to fly, teleport and summon weapons at will," he explained as he looked at me.

"So what's the point in that?" I asked as I sat on one of the tables in the room.

"The point is, we are at war, and you humans are the most vulnerable-,"

"Actually we're not. We can fend for ourselves, unlike you. I noticed that when you fight, you don't use your legs, which is used to help protect your stomach and chest along with your arms. Since you don't use them, it's easy for an opponent to anticipate what moves you'll use, therefore, resulting in your defeat. Trust me, it's easy to notice when you watch Diatchi fight," I interrupted with a slight smile.

"Yes, well, we haven't been trained in a way of fighting with our feet. But we also want to carry this experiment out since we will have to work with the humans to beat these Lamia Slayers, meaning they will need to be able to get out of tight situations and get their weapons fast. I'm also sure you've seen the Lamia Slayers fly with their wings, am I correct?" I nodded my head slightly, "Therefore you will also need to be able to fly," Tatyusa explained, I frowned slightly as I took in the information.

"Alright, so where does the Mew Project come to play in this?" I asked as Sparrow sat next to me.

"I was doing some research on the Mew Project and found that the original creatures, Ryou Shirogane and Keiichiro Akasaka, took DNA from an animal that was compatible with the five Mew Girls, Ichigo Momomiya, Minto Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong and Zakuro Fujiwara, considering the DNA samples were taken from the endangered animal they were fused with and then injected into them. We, meaning Diatchi, Jaylie, Kai, Roku and I, have found that it is possible to do the exact same with a human and a Cyniclon if the two are compatible," she explained to me, I nodded slightly.

"So, what do you mean by compatible?" I asked.

"We mean two things that can live together in harmony without causing any disturbances-,"

"If you dare say 'in the force' I'll kill you," I interrupted.

"In the world," Diatchi finished slightly annoyed.

"Oh, well, that might be hard to find someone who can live with you guys in harmony," I muttered as I thought about people who could be it for a second.

"Well you can, and so can your four friends," Kai stated as he looked at me. My head shot to him, my eyes turned wide at what he had said.

"Oh no, no, no, no, I do not, correction, I am not getting my friends involved in this," I replied as I shook my head, anger flowing through me as I did so.

"Would you rather live in captivity again?" Jaylie asked with an annoyed tone. I looked at her before thinking slightly, after what felt like forever I sighed.

"Alright, I'll talk to them about it, but if we agree we test this on me first, understand?" I asked as I looked everyone in the eyes. They all nodded before Sparrow grabbed my arm.

"Better get you home then," she smiled sadly before teleporting off with me.

Once the teleportation finished we were inside my room again. I walked over to my drawers to get my phone out, I quickly dialled everyone's number and asked them to come to mine, how was I supposed to explain this?

"Kaki, I'm sorry, really they shouldn't have-,"

"It's fine Sparrow, it wasn't your fault, besides, if this experiment does work, then we can beat these Lamia Slayers, plus I think it's your DNA I'll have with me, and I'd be honoured to have someone like you give me their DNA, you're the nicest Cyniclon I've ever met," I interrupted with a smile. Sparrow smiled back at me before wishing me luck and teleporting out the room.

I walked over to my window to open the curtains; once I did I saw Diatchi and his friends, surprise, surprise, watching me from his window. I saw Roku hold a sign that said 'Good Luck' up to me while everyone else nodded their heads, including Sparrow. Since when did they all grow fond of me?

There was a knock on my door a few minutes later, my mom's voice rang through the halls before my door was flung open with the usual yell of;

"KAKI!" from Ember.

"Hey Ember, Amber," I smiled as I looked at the two of them, two down, two to go.

The door went again another five minute later; again I heard my mom's voice, but this time my door was opened gently with the casual greeting of;

"Hey," from Hope and Skye, though Skye was eating that weird Cyniclon food again.

"Ok, I don't wanna know what that is," I stated as I looked at the greenish blob on her plate.

"Try it, it's nice," Skye urged, I stepped back from her to stand with Amber, who was making a disgusted face.

"I will," Ember bounced up to Skye before eating the green blob on the fork. She chewed it before swallowing it.

"Taste like chicken," she stated before her face pale, "Maybe not," she added as she made a break for my bathroom. I just shook my head as the sounds of her puking came from it.

"Ok, if that makes Ember sick, then I don't wanna know what it is, that girl can eat almost anything," Hope stated as she backed away from the blob of food.

Ember came out of my bathroom two minutes later, the colour had returned to her face and she was jumping more than ever.

"See, it happened to me first time, but it's really nice, want some more?" Skye asked as she gave Ember and extra fork, I face palmed as the two ate it, but this time Ember didn't throw up.

"Yuck, how can you eat something like that when you don't know what it is?" Amber asked as she looked at the green goo before shaking her head at her sister.

"Can we get onto the reason why I called you all here?" I asked with a frown as I looked towards Diatchi's window, they were still there. I sighed as I began to explain everything to them; they all gave me their undivided attention until I was finished.

The green goo in Ember and Skye's mouth dropped out onto my floor, Amber looked like she was pondering the idea while Hope looked like she was about to faint.

"You want us to do an experiment that has never been done before to help the Cyniclons protect the earth from these Lamia Slayers?" Amber asked in a serious tone, more serious than I had ever heard her.

"Yes, Amber," I answered with a slight frown, I had a feeling they'd say no.

"No," Amber replied as she stood to her feet, "I don't like the aliens, they scare me, plus I'm clumsy, I can't fight," she added on, I frowned slightly.

"Then we can teach you," I replied.

"Forget it, if there are other aliens on this planet I'm heading for the hills, I can't stand the Cyniclons, never mind these Lamia Slayers," Amber argued as she sat down pouting while covering her arms over her chest, I sighed slightly.

"Alright, if you're ever in trouble you know how to contact us," I stated as I held my cell phone up, Amber nodded her head.

"I'll try to be as much use to you as I can, but fighting and different kinds of aliens aren't my thing, they're more like all of yours," she replied with her head down, I knew she wanted to cry. We all knelt around her before giving her a big hug.

"I'll do it," Ember smiled as we all pulled away, "I'll fight for both me and my sister," she added with a large smile to Amber, who gave her a thankful nod.

"Yeah, I'm in," Skye smirked as she balled her hand that wasn't holding the green goo, "Bring on these Lamia Slayers," she added with a glint of evilness in her eyes, we all backed away slightly.

"I'll do it," Hope simply answered as she gave me a warm smile. I nodded my head before walking over to my window and motioning for Diatchi and the others to come in.

I watched Amber flinch slightly before calming herself.

"They'll help, Amber won't though, she can't fight or anything," I stated with a small frown. Sparrow smiled slightly as she looked at Amber.

"Then do you want me to take you back to the dorms?" she asked, Amber smiled at her, out of all the Cyniclons, Sparrow was the one she trusted most, the one we all trusted the most.

"Please, if it's not too much trouble," Amber answered, I knew she'd go back, sneak into the boys room and probably play some video games, it always calmed her down. I turned back to Diatchi.

"Hold on a second," I said, he gave me a confused look, "alright you two, we are not going anywhere until that is off my carpet, so clean it," I ordered as I glared at Skye and Ember, who quickly cleaned the mess on the floor.

"Is it always like this?" I heard Roku ask Hope, who just sighed slightly.

"Unfortunately yes, it is," she answered with a slight laugh. I didn't turn to either of them though, I was too busy watching the two run around like crazy tiding my room.

Once they were done they stood in front of me with big smiles on their face, I looked around my room.

"Well, I only meant the food, but since you've cleaned my whole room in three minutes flat doesn't matter," I stated with a cheeky smile. Skye gave me her own cheeky smile back, oh Kami.

"Well, if your room's clean it gives you more time to have fun with Diatchi," she replied with a wink before laughing loudly.

"I don't get it," Ember said as she looked at Skye, mine and Diatchi's face had gone red enough to rival a strawberry.

"Ok, let's just…let's just go," Diatchi said as he and his friends grabbed me, Hope, Ember and Skye, this is going to be such a long day.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm bringing the Mew Project into it slightly and since I am, I would like those of you who made Sparrow, Ember and Skye to come up with a Cyniclon outfit for them, if you don't then I will myself. So just use your imagination and so it, also pick a weapon for them, sword, scythes or something like that, it can be the same weapon as one of the original aliens if you like, I don't mind. But I will need them ASAP. Also you have my apologies for the late update, with Christmas you can probably understand how busy I was, but I'm hopefully back now, so review and I'll see ya soon. REVIEW!**


	13. We're Half Cyniclon Half Human

**Kakis' P.O.V**

I looked around the white room while the three Cyniclon scientists messed around with some test tubes. Sparrow smiled at me as her blood was taken before being mixed into some sort of chemical.

"You ok?" I asked the girls, who nodded their heads. I looked at Sparrow, who was frowning now.

"Feeling light headed?" Jaylie asked as she put Sparrow's arm around her shoulder. As the girls and I were about to move the scientists stopped us.

"Please, try to remain as still as possible to relax you heart rate and blood pressure," one of the males said, he had long white hair with icy blue eyes, it made me shiver.

He walked over to us with four needles before looking each of us in the eye. Jaylie set Sparrow down next to me to get a little rest; she smiled softly up at me before sitting up straight.

Diatchi watched us all with his friends, their eyes danced with amusement as they did so.

"Scared?" Diatchi asked as he looked at Ember, who was shaking slightly. I glared at him, silently telling him to shut the fuck up.

"Leave her be," Skye hissed as she munched on a chocolate bar, I gave her a confused look before shaking my head, that girl can pull things from nowhere.

"Who's first?" the scientist asked as he looked at us. I stood up as I walked forwards, one of the females took the needle from him, she had hard blue hair with green eyes. She smiled sweetly at me before holding her hand out.

"Give me your hand," she ordered, I did as told as I placed my hand in hers. She turned it over so that my wrist pointed to the ceiling. I looked back at the girls, who were frowning at me; I just gave them a thumbs up with me left hand, the one that wasn't being held.

"Ready?" Tatyusa asked, I looked at him before smiling.

"As I'll ever be," I answered before the scientist injected the clear coloured liquid into me. I watched with wide eyes as my veins turned a pinkish colour before returning to their normal blue.

"Tell me that was meant to happen," I ordered, the scientists smiled at me before nodding their heads.

"It was meant to, don't worry," I breathed a sigh of relief. My hands went to my head as I felt a headache coming on.

"Diatchi," I heard Tatyusa speak, I felt Diatchi wrap my arm around his shoulder before holding me up.

"Right, next," the scientists ordered. I watched as one by one all my friends, minus Amber, took the injection. The only ones who didn't seem to get a headache were Ember and Skye.

"You two must have already eaten some of our food," Tatyusa stated as he looked at them. Skye nodded as she pulled out some weird rose red sticks before eating one.

"Your food's awesome," she stated, Tatyusa just laughed at her before turning to me and Hope, who were being held up by Diatchi and Roku.

"You two haven't eaten any, but that doesn't matter. We will be keeping all four of you here for surveillance tonight. Rooms have been set up for all four of you, along with a combat outfit, please try them on and try to get used to them," Tatyusa ordered as he looked at all of us. My hand still rested on my head, as did Hope's, while Skye and Ember jumped around the room happily.

"My dad's not gonna like this," I stated as I moved away from Diatchi. I hobbled over to the side of the room before sitting down on the desks.

"Hey, Kaki," I looked up at Ember as she walked over to me. "Have you told your dad that you were gonna become part Cyniclon?" she asked, at that Hope, Skye and I all burst out laughing.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, "He may not seem like he's a huge hypocrite, he hates Cyniclons," I answered as I looked at her.

"Well, we're not too fond of him either," Diatchi stated, "He has come outside once or twice in the middle of the night yelling," he pointed out; I just shook my head at that.

"Yeah, sorry about him, he really doesn't like that we're living in peace," I replied with a slight shrug, my head was killing.

"Well, you better notify your families and tell them where you're staying," Tatyusa said as he looked at all four of us.

"You first Kaks," Skye ordered, I rolled my eyes as I took my phone out, I pressed one on my speed dial to ring my mom's phone.

"Hello?" my mom asked on the other end after two rings.

"Mom, it's Kaki, I'm staying over at Skye's tonight," I replied.

"Alright honey, have fun," my mom answered.

"Will do, love yas."

"Love you too, sweetie," I hung the phone up after mom had said that.

"Why did you tell her you were at Skye's?" Diatchi asked, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Simple, my mom tells my dad everything, and I mean everything, so if he found out I was staying with Cyniclons for the night, he'd kill not only you guys, but me too," I answered, my headache was beginning to subside, which was a good thing.

"Alright, me next," Skye smiled as she dialled her mom's number. "Yo, mom, I'm staying over at Hope's tonight, hope you don't mind," Skye stated. "Alright, bye, love you," she added after a minute before nodding her head.

"My turn," Ember smiled as she rang Amber. "Amber-nee-chan, I'm staying over at the Cyniclons tonight, will you tell mom that I'm at Kaki's though, I don't want her to freak," Ember asked as she listened to her sister, "Thank you onee-chan, love you," Ember smiled as she nodded to Hope, who was last on our line.

"Hello, mom? I'm staying at Ember's tonight so I won't be home," Hope said down the phone, "Yes, alright, alright bye, love you," Hope smiled as she hung up the phone.

"Right we're all set," I smiled as I jumped down the bed, only to go down onto my knees. Sparrow walked over to me before helping me up, she had gotten her energy back.

"Right, I'll leave you to it. Diatchi show the girls where they're staying, dinner will be in an hour," Tatyusa said before leaving the room.

Sparrow smiled as she and Roku helped me and Hope down the halls, Diatchi and his friends walking in front of us, talking and laughing.

"Ne, nee-chans," Ember spoke up, we looked at her, including Roku, who was walking with Hope's arm still around his shoulders. "Are Diatchi and his friends going to be nicer to us now, they seem to tolerate us more," Ember pointed out with a finger on her chin.

"Just because we're tolerating you, doesn't mean we like you," Roku answered as he glared at Ember, who back behind Skye.

"But," we all turned out heads to Diatchi, "Since you are now part Cyniclon, we will try out best to get along with you. Even Jaylie's agreed to it," he added as he shrugged slightly, his arms crossed over his chest, while Jaylie smiled an actual smile at us.

"Ok, but don't think this changes anything, I still hate you," I replied as I glared at Diatchi.

"Feeling mutual," he responded before looking at Skye. "This one's your room, across from you is Ember, then next to Ember is Hope," Diatchi stated before looking at me. "My father wanted you close to his room in case there were any complications with what we've done, therefore you'll be next to my room," he stated, I rolled my eyes.

"Just my luck," I sighed, while Sparrow laughed slightly.

"I'm gonna go check out my fighting outfit," Ember smiled brightly as she rushed into her room, Hope entered hers with Roku's help, while Skye bid me farewell for the time being.

We carried on down the halls before I pushed myself off of Sparrow, who gave me a shocked look.

"Please, my energy left me, I'm not dying," I smiled before looking around, "Least not yet anyway. Hey if this thing kills me, can I sue you dad?" I asked, Diatchi turned to me.

"How? You'll be dead," he answered.

"Oh yeah, well…can I come back to haunt your ass?" I asked, Diatchi just gave me a confused look before smiling.

"Sure, as long as you don't perv on me in the shower," he answered.

"Please, there's more of a chance of seeing a unicorn than there is me perving on you," I replied.

"Not to mention it's more likely to be the other way," Kai stated with a shrug, Diatchi just glared at him. Sparrow smirked slightly before whispering something into my ear. I nodded with a cheeky grin on my face.

"He can't perv on my girl in the shower," Sparrow spoke up making everyone stop. Jaylie gave us a very confused look before leaning against the wall, knowing what we were doing. Kai just looked at us in shock, while Diatchi looked like he wanted to kill us both.

"Yeah, I'm Sparrow's and you're not allowed to touch," I added with a nod as Sparrow and I held hands. Diatchi just glared at Sparrow before looking at me.

"I think someone's jealous," she stated as she turned to me before winking with the eyes that Diatchi couldn't see.

"Yep," I replied as we both started to slowly lean in. I could see Diatchi freeze out of the corner of my eyes before we both smirked and turned to him, our hands released as we slung our arms around each other's shoulders.

"Gotcha," we said in unison.

"Aww does Diatchi want a kissy?" I asked with a baby face as I walked over to him. I pinched his cheeks as I did so, he slapped them away from glaring at me and walking off into a room marked 'DIATCHI' on it.

Jaylie and Kai rolled their eyes at me before teleporting off to where Diatchi was, or so I assume they did. I turned to Sparrow with an innocent face.

"Was it something I did?" I asked, Sparrow just burst out laughing as we both entered my room for the night.

Sparrow sat on my bed as I rummaged through the wardrobe to find my fighting gear. I grinned widely once I had found it before showing Sparrow, who was sat on the bed in a black dress that went to her thigh with white polka-dots and spaghetti straps. Around her neck was a white cocker with black lining. She also had knee high boots that were white with a garter which was black based with white lining.

Her hair had turned a snowy white colour, her eyes were the same but her nails had become longer and looked more like claws, she also looked whiter than before.

I gave her a confused look.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked, she smiled widely at me.

"When you put your fighting gear on, it will stick to your skin, but you won't be able to feel it, so you'll be able to change whenever, you just have to imagine it," Sparrow answered, I nodded my head as I looked at my fighting gear, looked cool enough.

I walked into the joined on bathroom, telling Sparrow I'd only be a minute changing.

I took my clothes off, leaving me in my bra and pants, I slipped the black tight tank top on, it had red lining around the arms, neck and bottom, along with two red swirls going up either side. My shorts matched them, with red outlining them, only no pattern up the side, they were short shorts, easy to move around in. I slipped the garter on; it was the same as the shorts. I then put the none heeled boots on next, they went up to my knee, these were black with red fluff coming off the end.

I pulled my second garter on, which was also black with red outlining but it went on my left arm. I took the chocker that was on the sink, it was black and red, no surprise, with a stone in the middle of it. On the middle of the stone it had the initials 'CK'.

I walked out of the bathroom in confusion; Sparrow looked up at me before smiling widely.

"You look nice," she complimented, I looked at myself.

"Really? I feel like a hooker," I replied.

"What's a hooker?" she asked.

"Never mind," I answered. Sparrow just gave me a confused look, I resisted the urge to face palm before showing her the chocker.

"It's yours," she stated, I shook my head.

"No, it belongs to someone with the initial 'CK'," I replied, Sparrow laughed this time as she took the chocked from me before tying it around my neck.

"CK is you, Cyniclon Kaki," Sparrow stated, "You either say or think the first thing that comes to mind and your fighting gear will appear," she added with a smile before my door opened.

"Hey tea's almost….wow," Diatchi said as he entered the room, I put my hands on my hips.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking? I could have been naked for all you know," I stated as I glared at him.

"Well then, it would have been a good night," Diatchi answered with a wink. "Come on, tea's almost ready," he ordered, I sighed as we started walking out of the room. Diatchi was tolerating us more and more along with his friends.

Who knows, maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out fine in the end. But if we lose this war, I don't even wanna think about what'll happen.

* * *

**Since no one aside from I'm a Nerd and Proud reviewed with outfits for the human OC's I will be making them up myself, but I have a another request. Could everyone who had made an alien, so that's two people, please review with a, outfit for that alien, I'll be very grateful for it.**

**Sparrow's fighting outfit was made by I'm a Nerd and Proud in case you were wondering.**

**Hope you all liked the chapter, please review and I'll see yas soon. REVIEW!**


	14. Weapons and Uniforms, Shiro Kage?

**Kakis' P.O.V**

I walked around with Diatchi and Sparrow until we came to the dining hall. Once the door was opened I saw the girls in their fighting outfits. They looked awesome, though we all looked like hookers.

"Why do you look like a hooker?" Skye asked as she pointed to my outfit, I looked at her up and down. She wore a white low cut shirt that covered her stomach with blue outlining. On her legs were white ripped leggings that also had blue outlining. On her feet were white ankle high boots with blue fluff. On her arm was a white garter with blue fluff outlining it.

"Could as you the same thing," I replied as I looked at her, Skye just shrugged before walking with me over to the others.

"Yay, nee-chans we look awesome," Ember shouted as she jumped around the room. I shook my head along with Sparrow; luckily they had some common sense to give Ember some actual clothes that don't look like a hooker.

She wore a white boob tube with golden outlining, a matching garter on her arm. On her legs were turquoise leggings with white outlining. She wore white trainers with turquoise outlining as well.

I looked over to Hope, who was frowning at me. She wore a pink top that went to her waist, but had a diamond cut around belly button, with purple outlining. Her bottoms were a matching skirt with purple outlining. Her shoes were thigh high boots with purple outlining but no fluff. On her arm was also a matching garter.

We looked at each other before all frowning slightly, the girls all had matching chokers with their first initial and a 'C' in front of it. Hope's was 'CH', Ember's were 'CE' and Skye's was 'CS'.

I walked to sit at the table with everyone else. We stopped once the doors opened again; Tatyusa and Deep Blue stepped into the room.

The girls froze as they looked at the oldest Cyniclon that lived on our planet. I looked up at him as he walked over to us.

"So, the troublemaker became one of us?" he asked with distaste in his voice, I glared at him before speaking.

"What's it to ya?" I asked, he glared back at me before turning to the girls, who were still frozen.

"Welcome to our race," he greeted all of us before walking towards the table. Diatchi and his friends all owed while we all walked towards the tale. We all sat down before the food was brought out. Skye and Ember instantly dived in, while the Cyniclons gave them shocked looks.

Hope and I hesitated as we looked at the food, it was like a meaty kind of thing, but it didn't look edible. Diatchi watched me with a smirked before biting some of his own food, his eyes never left mine.

"Aren't you girl hungry?" Tatyusa asked, Skye turned her attention to him; kami the tension in the room was overwhelming.

"Erm, it's not that we're not, it's just-,"

"What is this?" I asked as I looked at Tatyusa, removing my eyes from Diatchi's, while saving Hope from mumbling anymore.

"Oh, it's just a special kind of meat, it's not from an animal, but it is actual meat. It's made from different kinds of foods, you can't taste what kind of foods though," Tatyusa answered with a kind smile towards me. "I know it's frightening eating foods you don't know of, but give it a try," he urged on. I just smiled slightly as I turned my head towards my food again.

"Nee-chan," I turned to Ember, "open wide," she ordered as she looked at me. I gave her a confused look; she just held a fork of meat in front of me.

"Ember, you don't-,"

"I said, open wide, nee-chan," Ember ordered, this time slower than before. I sighed as I opened my mouth. Ember smiled widely before putting the fork into my mouth. I chewed on the food while she did the same with Hope, who did as I did.

"You might feel a little ill for a moment," Jaylie stated as she looked at the two of us, my hand flew to my stomach as I held that as well as my mouth.

"Hm, maybe we shouldn't have started these two off on the meat," Tatyusa mused as he looked at the two of us.

I grabbed the drink sitting in front of me before taking a large gulp from it. Once I had, I felt much better than before, I turned to Hope, who had also had a drink.

"Taste like chicken," I stated, Hope laughed at me, along with the girls. We all then started eating in silence.

Once our meal was finished, everyone stayed put at the table, no one moved, not even Deep Blue.

"Well, that was nice," Ember smiled, she obviously didn't realise how much tension was in this room.

"What's with all the tension? It feels like a murderer's gonna come through the window with a chainsaw," I stated as I yawned while stretching my arms and standing up to crack my back.

"Don't jinx it," Skye hissed as she glared at me.

"ONE TIME! THAT WAS ONE TIME!" I yelled, "Plus it wasn't even my fault, I didn't know there was a murderer running around the Human Home. Whatever happened to him anyway?" I asked as I looked at the girls, who all frowned.

"I heard he got away," Ember answered with a fearful look in her eyes.

"You don't think it could have been the Lamia Slayers, do you?" Hope asked.

"Could have been, I mean they were ugly enough to be them," Skye answered with her cheeky smirk. I shook my head at the four of them.

"Who cares?" I asked.

"You asked," the girls, including Sparrow and Jaylie answered with frowns on their faces. We all turned to look at Jaylie then, who had turned her nose up at everyone.

Tatyusa sighed slightly before looking at me and the girls. Diatchi stood to his feet as he walked over to his father, along with his friends.

"We need to discuss how you're going to summon your weapons," Tatyusa stated, "Diatchi," at that, Diatchi held his hands out. A minute later a flash of light filled them before two ninja swords appeared in his hand. The handles were covered in black ribbon with a green dragon going up the side, while the blade was a pure silver colour, I could see my reflection in it.

"Woah," Skye muttered as she looked at the two ninja swords.

"That is so cool," Ember added as she walked around Diatchi, who was stood in a battle stance.

"Well, now we just need to figure out how they do that," Hope spoke as she looked at the two blades, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't know, honestly, don't care," I whispered to her, she shook her head at me. I turned to Sparrow, who held a sort of fan thingy in her hands. It was white with blue swirls and patterns on it. I just gave her a confused look.

"It's easy to conjure up your weapons," she stated as she looked at Ember, who held a stick in her hands. Ember held it in front of her horizontal; she closed her eyes as she concentrated. We watched her in confusion for a couple of minutes before the ends of the stick came out as silver blades covered in an orange fire.

Hope and I moved away from her to avoid the heat and getting burned. Diatchi touched the blades with his bare hands, burning him, but also making it stop. We all looked at him in confusion.

Diatchi held his hand out to us before it slowly started going from the burning red colour to its natural pale colour.

"Cyniclons also have fast healing powers, you all will have these now," Tatyusa stated as he motioned for Skye to summon a weapon.

Skye froze for a second before thinking slightly. A smirk came onto her lips as she held her hand out, four star shaped objects appeared in her hand that gleamed in the light.

Hope and Ember watched in wonder at what they were, while I smiled, she had a thing for Ninja weapons.

"Alright," Skye smirked as she held the weapons up to her face. A hay stuffed dummy came down from the ceiling. Skye smirked wider as she threw the ninja stars, we quickly ducked to avoid being hit, but turned to see the dummy fall to pieces.

"Nice one, Skye," Ember smiled as she high fived the girl. Hope shook her head at the two before looking at me, I shrugged slightly before smiling.

Hope held her hand out as a long beam of light came from either side of it. Once it died down she held a purple handle wrapped katana in her hand. She smiled at me before turning to me; I quickly ducked to avoid being hit with the katana.

"Come on, what is this, kill Kaki day?" I asked as Hope moved her katana away from me.

"Your turn Kaks," Skye smiled as she looked at me, I sighed slightly before thinking.

I closed my eyes as I held my hand out, a small blood red handled dagger appeared in my hands, the silver blade gleamed in the light from the room. I smiled at the blade as I admired it.

"I admit, I thought you'd go for something bigger," Diatchi stated as he looked at the small dagger in my hands.

"In case you haven't learnt anything in weapons class, Diatchi, you'll find that larger weapons tend to slow you down," Sparrow replied as she took the katana from Hope, who allowed her to hold it. "Hope's katana is light, therefore it shall not slow her down," she added with a nod before handing Hope the katana back.

We all relaxed before our weapons…dissolved into our hand, what the?

"Relax; it's the normal procedure for a Cyniclon. The weapons will remain hidden and undetected in your bodies, until called upon," Tatyusa explained.

"Once called upon the weapons shall come to you at will. This will happen no matter where you are, or when you are," Deep Blue added.

"When we are?" I asked with a confused look.

"Yes, when. We have developed another ability to travel back in time. Maybe this will help us destroy the Lamia Slayers for good," Deep Blue added.

"Of course, we have deciphered that if we travel back far enough we can destroy the Lamia Slayers before they even get to our planet," Kai stated as he stood to his feet. He wore black ripped jeans with a blood red shirt, he held two daggers in his hands, the blades were blood red, while the handle was silver.

"But, we have never had the chance to travel back in time, due to always being attacked by the Lamia Slayers," Jaylie added as she stood to her feet. I looked at her; she wore a black hoodie with matching skirt, black high heeled boots and a bright yellow shirt. She held a small glass container in her hands.

"Jaylie is one of our most skilled fighters. However, she chooses to fight with her bare hands, the glass container contains a certain poison. It does not kill the person, just merely drives them to the brink of madness, then to the brink of suicide," Tatyusa explained when he saw our confused stares towards the little container. Jaylie gave us an evil smirk as she pocketed it.

"I don't really see the point in time travel, I mean we can kill them with or without it," Roku stated as he rose to his feet, he held an old knight sword in his hand. His outfit was all black with a few rips here and there.

"Maybe we could, but it would be easier," Deep Blue replied. "These Lamia Slayers seem to be more powerful than the five Mews I had to face long ago," he added with a growl at the name, the girls and I froze slightly.

"Yeah, but you beat them," Diatchi responded with a shrug.

"And I barely lived through it," Deep Blue hissed. "Do not be a fool Diatchi, and do not be so naïve, things are not always as they appear," he added as he slammed his hands onto the table before standing to his feet.

The girls and I watched as he walked over to us.

"You are now part of our race as well, therefore you shall refer to Tatyusa and I as sama," Deep blue glared at us, I glared back at him.

"Not in this life time," I answered as I walked over to Tatyusa. Deep Blue followed me along with the girls, who looked a little scared. "This time travel thing, is it really necessary? I mean, sure you could defeat them, but any that survive you'll have as enemies for life. Not to mention you could always try to reason with them," I stated with a slight shrug.

"We have tried that; unfortunately they do not listen to reason-,"

"Give Kaki five minutes with them, they'll reason them," Ember interrupted Tatyusa with a smirk, I glared at her.

"Fighting them, and possibly killing them seem to be our only option," he added with a slight sigh.

"Wait no one said anything about killing," Hope spoke up.

"Yeah, we're not murderers," Skye added.

"I'm too young to go to jail," Ember stated as she started to cry.

"No one's killing anyone," I spoke up, "If either of us have a problem with the Lamia Slayers we deal with it the way we deal with everything else. None of you are going to kill anyone, I won't allow it," I stated as I looked at Tatyusa, who nodded his head.

"I understand your choice, it you are wanting to be rid of a Lamia Slayer you will have to bring them here, the army will then end them," Tatyusa replied, I nodded my head before my ears picked up the sound of something falling in the distance.

I wasn't the only one who heard it, everyone turned to the doors as a young lady came in. She had short shaggy black hair that just barely touched her shoulders; her eyes were a bright emerald green colour. She wore a long black trench coat with a black hat; she also had black sneakers and black combat pants.

I looked at her, her pale face seemed to make her eyes stand out more, but she was paler than a Cyniclon, she was almost like a Lamia Slayer. I shrugged as I looked at her.

"Ah, this is Shiro Kage. She's a big help to our community helping people and keeping the children entertained, but only the ones she knows. Shiro is very shy and doesn't draw much attention to herself. Say hello Shiro-san," Tatyusa smiled at Shiro, he seemed to trust her, so it was worth a shot.

"Hey," the girl and I chorused. Shiro looked at us before signing a hello in sign language.

"You're mute?" Ember asked in shock as she walked over to her before smiling up at her.

'I'm Ember, nice to meet you,' Ember signed, the girls and I followed with our own greetings in sign language. We all knew it, there were humans that were born deaf, of course we hardly ran into them in the Human Home.

'It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm happy to be working with you,' Shiro signed back with a slight blush on her face, she then walked over to Tatyusa to discuss something with him. Once they were done she left.

"We have report that the Lamia Slayers have been spotted in the woods. Go now, you're the defenders of this planet so move out. Cyniclons GO!" Tatyusa ordered, we all flew into the air before flying out the window towards the forest.

'_You know I wonder if I can use this time travel thing to destroy Deep Blue with the Mew Mews in the past,' _I thought while looking at Hope, who seemed to know what I was thinking. But there was no time to think about it now, we had Lamia Slayers to defeat and that's just what we were gonna do.

* * *

**So sorry about the late update, I've had a few tests since I got back to school. It's a pain in the ass I know, but hopefully I should be able to update frequently after Tuesday. Anyway Shiro Kage is another OC from NekoKitty13; I liked her idea so I put her in. We will be seeing the Mew Mews further on in this story. There will also be some other stuff, but I won't give too much away, so review and I'll see ya soon. REVIEW!**


	15. A Small Fight? Diatchi Got A Girlfriend?

**Sparrows' P.O.V**

We arrived at the clearing faster than expected. But once we were there, we saw nothing. Kaki was sceptical about the whole thing, Skye was worried, Ember was bouncing around, while Hope was glaring into random directions.

Diatchi was listening carefully, Roku was flying in the sky trying to spot some stuff, Kai stood in one of the opposite trees looking around, while I stood next to Kaki.

"Something's fishy," I whispered, Kaki nodded her head, I could feel something strange happening, but it didn't feel like it was happening here.

"Hey guys, you don't think this was a ho-WAH!" Skye was soon lifted into the sky, not by a Lamia Slayer, but instead by a big net.

"What the fuck?" Hope asked as she looked at Skye.

"This isn't a time to mess around, get down from there," Diatchi ordered as he glared up at Skye.

"OH YEAH! 'CAUSE I REALLY WANNA BE UP HERE, DON'T I?!" Skye yelled back, Kaki and I both sweat dropped as we watched Kai cut the net holding Skye up before catching her in his arms.

I swear I saw her face flash red, but if it did, it quickly disappeared. I shook my head as Roku inspected the net; Kai placed Skye on the ground in the process.

"T-thanks," she muttered as she moved closer to Ember, who was giving her a curious look.

"The net's old, like really old. If Skye had been in that for another minute it would have just broken by itself," Roku stated as he landed on the ground.

"So, the Lamia Slayers weren't the ones who put it there?" Hope asked.

"Hard to say really," Jaylie answered.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked as she looked at Jaylie, who looked at me.

"The Lamia Slayers have weapons made of new steel and metal, things like that. But they also have things that are so old they could break in an instance. I'm not sure why they still have them though," I explained as I looked at Diatchi, who was surveying the area.

"Am I the only one who thinks we shouldn't be here?" he asked, I shook my head, I felt it too and I'm sure the others did.

"Kaki, what do you think?" Hope asked, we all turned our attention to, the unusually, quiet Kaki.

"I think we need to get back to town, now," Kaki answered, we all gave her a confused look but soon an explosion was heard in the distance.

"LET'S GO!" Diatchi yelled as we started flying back into town. We dodged tree branches and plants as we weaved our way through the forest. It wasn't long until we were back in town.

Fires lit up various shops, along with various monsters terrorising people and Cyniclons. Diatchi's face fell as he looked at half the army that lay on the ground almost dead.

A scream pierced our ears, making us all turn our heads to the sound. Kaki's eyes went wide open as she saw her brother pinned to the ground under one of the monster.

"RAIDEN!" she yelled as she rushed forwards.

"KAKI NO!" Diatchi yelled, but she had already rushed off. Laughs were heard from the middle of the town, causing us all to look. The three Lamia Slayers from a few nights ago flew with their wings spread wide.

We glared them down before flying over to them at an incredible pace. I stopped, looked at Kaki and frowned; she couldn't beat that thing by herself, could she?

I watched as she dodged one of the swipes coming to her before plunging her knife into the monster's eye. It howled in pain as Kaki quickly grabbed her brother. I flew over to the two of them, leaving Diatchi and the others for a few seconds.

"Kaki-chan?" Raiden asked, Kaki looked at her brother, smiling sadly as she did so.

"Raiden, run, go home, lock the doors and windows, so not leave the house under any circumstance, and do not tell father what you saw here," Kaki ordered, Raiden gave her a worried look but nodded his head before running off.

The monster swirled back around to glare at Kaki, blood dripped from its eye as it did so. The dagger had flew out, across the pavement and rested by a pile of rubble.

I grabbed my fan as I looked at Kaki, who nodded her head. I flew into the air before glaring at the monster.

"Lightning Strike!" I called as lightning flew from my fan towards the monster. Kaki jumped over the monster once the lightning hit it before sliding towards her knife.

The monster turned to Kaki, claws raised in the air as it started to swipe at her.

"ICE KNIFE!" I yelled, a large piece of ice flew through the monster's chest, piercing the heart as it did so. I smirked as it fell to the ground dead.

Kaki flew into the air, looking at the dead monster as she did so. I flew over to her as we watched the monster turn to water. As the water flowed away, all that was left was a small baby animal. Kaki looked at the animal then me, I shook my head.

"Explanation after this, let's go help the others," I ordered, Kaki nodded her head. We quickly flew towards everyone else; the monsters seemed to have been taken care of.

Kaki and I flew next to Diatchi, while everyone else began to regroup. Skye, Ember and Hope were all on Kaki's side, while Jaylie, Roku and Kai were on my side, Diatchi flew in the middle of us all.

"This had gone far enough," he declared as he glared at the three Lamia Slayers.

"Who are you three?" Ember asked as she looked at them.

"I'm Kill," the one with aqua coloured hair with crimson coloured eyes that seemed to glare into your very soul. He wore dark blue ripped jeans that were dirty and looked ancient. He wore a ripped white top with blood stains going over it; a large gash was visible on his stomach. I cringed when I saw it was still leaking, what looked like, blood, but in a way it looked too thick to be blood.

"I'm Ocho," said the one with yellow hair and ruby red eyes. He wore a pair of black short ripped shorts with no top. Bruises, cuts and gashes were visible on his abdomen and his stomach. Looking at his face I saw that he had a large bruise forming on his right cheek, while there was a large cut on his left. He was also the youngest.

"And I'm Zoltar, the leader of this trio," said the one with blazing red eyes, his hair was a snowy white colour, he honestly looked creepy. He wore some ragged shorts that had material falling off from the sides of them. He was better off just having no top. It was basically a rag, it hardly covered anything on him, but it did show off his six pack.

"You're the three from a few nights ago," Jaylie stated as she gritted her teeth.

"Well spotted little girl," Zoltar glared.

"Which one of you tried, and failed, to kill Kaki?" Diatchi asked as he glared at the three of them.

"That would have been Kill," Ocho stated as he pointed to Kill, who held up a bow and arrow. We all heard Diatchi growl loud and clear; Kaki looked at him in confusion before shrugging.

"You'll pay for attacking my-,"

"Don't say you have family," I hissed quietly so the Lamia Slayers wouldn't hear it.

"Home," Kaki quickly said after her hesitation.

"This world will soon be ours," Zoltar stated as he glared at all of us.

"Not if we can help it," Ember growled, I'd never heard her so angry, or serious before. The three Lamia Slayers laughed before flying higher into the air.

"We'll kill you off, one by one. You might wanna keep an eye on your girlfriend Diatchi, she'll be the first to go," Ocho stated before they flew off.

"Diatchi got a girlfriend?" Kaki asked, at this we all face palmed, while Diatchi gritted his teeth, trying not to kill anyone, or Kaki for that matter.

"Let's just get the injured to the infirmary," he muttered before helping teleport almost all the injured at once. Well, I guess that's a good thing about being royal, you had more powers than the rest of us.

I sighed as I landed with Kaki and the girls, including Jaylie, on the ground.

"Things are getting out of hand with the Lamia Slayers, we may have to send people to a different planet until we're rid of them," Jaylie stated as she looked at us, I frowned.

"No one's going to another planet, and no one's dying either," Kaki stated.

"You got a plan?" Skye asked in shock.

"Kaki always has a plan," Ember smiled, Hope looked at her with curious eyes before smirking slightly. Whatever it was, they were both thinking it.

"Well, it's something like that," Kaki answered with a smirk. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

**Hey guys, another chapter is finished, in the next chapter, I think, maybe, not sure, hopefully, the original Mew Mews shall be returning, so stay tuned, even though we're not on TV, and it'll be posted shortly, I hope. Please REVIEW!**


	16. Back To The Past?

**Kakis' P.O.V**

This was absolute madness. Diatchi and his friends, including Sparrow, haven't let any of us out of their sight since our fight with the Lamia Slayers, three days ago.

It's daft, how am I supposed to my plan if we can't even get away from them. They've even enrolled the other girls into their school. Now I'm stuck with being called, not only a human freak, but a half blood freak, as are the girls.

On top of that, I have to explain to Raiden tonight when happened three days ago, since he's only just come down from being so shocked by it.

School's been off since the attack so everyone can repair the city, and by everyone I mean _everyone._ So we're all in a bit of pain.

I slumped onto my bed; I had finally managed to get rid of Diatchi for a day. Skye, Hope and Ember slumped into the various chairs around my room.

"Kaki-chan?" I heard Raiden's voice some from my doorway. I popped myself up onto my elbows; I was in so much pain.

"What's up Raiden?" I asked as he entered the room. Skye, Hope and Ember smiled at him, Amber would be along shortly, we needed her for this plan.

"What happened a few nights ago?" he asked as he sat on my bed. I frowned at him before pulling him onto my knee.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell mom or dad," I replied, Raiden nodded his head.

"Cross my heart," Raiden responded before looking up at me, I bit my lip slightly.

"The girls and I are part Cyniclon, we're helping defend the planet against some Lamia Slayers that are trying to rule the world," I explained, Raiden looked at me before nodding his head.

"Alright, I need to go," Raiden said before walking off. I was surprised he had no questions, well he probably did, but that would be enough to scare anyone, so I'll leave him be for now.

"Kaki, Amber's here!" my mom called.

"Send her up!" I called back. The girls and I waited ten minute before Amber entered the room.

"Sorry, but we're going to have to make this quick, I have a project due in tomorrow. Even with all the construction and having to help, we haven't been given an extension on it," Amber stated as she sat on one of my chairs, I nodded my head.

"I've been thinking, if this time travel thing's real, maybe we could actually go back in time and stop Deep Blue from ruling the world," I stated.

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" Skye asked.

"Wouldn't it take more than the four of us?" Ember asked, Hope shook her head.

"I've been thinking the same thing, but the odds are against us, surely you must see that," she stated, I frowned slightly.

"Wait, what do you mean time travelling?" Amber asked as she cocked her head to the side, I sighed.

"Put short the Cyniclons can travel back in time," I answered.

"And Tatyusa-san said it hadn't been tested," Hope stated with a glare towards me.

"Look, I know it hasn't been tested, yes it's dangerous and probably the most stupidest thing I've ever come up with. But sooner or later we're going to have to do something. These Lamia Slayers are stronger and they're only getting stronger, we need to do something," I tried to reason with everyone. Amber gave me a doubtful look, Skye was frowning, Hope looked nervous while Ember was thinking hard.

"I'm in," Ember said as she rose slowly to her feet.

"You can't be serious!" Amber exclaimed as she quickly stood up. "I respect you more than anyone Kaki, but there is no way I am going to let my little sister do something so reckless," she added as she turned to me.

"You let her have Cyniclon DNA infused with her own. Anyway, it's not Ember who'll be time travelling with me, Hope will. Skye and Ember will be needed here to cover up what we're doing. You'll also be needed for it, if Diatchi and his friends come to you, you'll need to say we're about town somewhere," I explained, everyone nodded their heads. Hope sighed.

"This is the stupidest thing you've ever, and probably ever will, come up with," she hissed as she stood next to me, I smiled innocently at her before looking at the others.

"Remember if Diatchi and his friends come looking for us, send them on a wild goose chase," I ordered, Amber, Ember and Skye nodded their heads.

"Quick question," Amber spoke up, we looked at her, "Do you know how this time travel thing works?" she asked, at that all our faces went red.

"It hasn't been tested remember," Skye reminded before nodding her head to us.

"We'll be sure to keep it a secret," Ember smiled as she gave me and Hope a hug.

"Be safe," Amber ordered, we nodded our heads.

"So, how do we do this?" Hope asked.

"Think back to one hundred years ago's my best guess," I answered. Hope and I both clothed our eyes before thinking of the forest in Tokyo a hundred years ago.

"Kaki, I don't think this'll w-," I opened my eyes to look at Hope, who was looking around at the green scenery that surrounded us.

"Wow, and here I thought we'd be seeing a lot of clocks like in the movies," I said as we started walking towards the park.

Neither of us were in our battle forms, but it may have been better for us to be in them, our clothes weren't exactly like the ones we they had during this time, they were more thought out, if that makes sense.

We stepped out of the bushes that surrounded the park, bad fucking idea.

"DUCK!" Hope and I both ducked as a hot dog cart was launched towards our heads. I looked at Hope, who looked at me; we both looked at the flying pigtailed brunette responsible.

"We may have gone a bit too far back in time," I whispered as I looked at Hope, who nodded her head.

"TARU-TARU!" we turned our attention to a small blond who had run in front of Taruto, her eyes gleamed with innocence.

"Pudding," I whispered.

"You'll pay for this, michigo," we looked at a girl with a pink dress and cat ears, Mew Ichigo. Next to her stood Mew Lettuce, then Mew Minto and finally Mew Zakuro.

Hope and I looked at each other before backing into the shadows; we had definitely come too far back in time. We spent the next ten to fifteen minutes watching the Mews battle Taruto. Honestly, it was no wonder they lost to Deep Blue.

Taruto soon ended up teleporting off once the Mews had destroyed the monster. Hope and I then stepped out of the shadows.

"Excuse me?" Hope asked as we walked over to them, Mew Minto and Mew Zakuro shook their heads.

"Sorry, we don't do fan mail or anything," Mew Lettuce politely apologised.

"Oh, that's fine, we're not here for autographs or anything, we actually need to speak with you urgently," Hope stated, Mew Ichigo looked at us.

"And what reason do you have for that?" she asked.

"Well-,"

"I think the fact that you're going to lose the upcoming battle to Deep Blue, get yourselves and Kisshu, Pai and Taruto killed is enough explanation," I interrupted Hope.

"Kaki," she hissed at me.

"I tend to speak my mind Hope, and I'll be damned if I won't speak it here in front of the Mew Mews," I replied, the Mews gave us a confused look before motioning for us to follow them.

"Shirogane, Akasaka, there's a couple girls here that need to speak with you," Ichigo called as we walked in through the back entrance. The blond haired boy and brown haired man from the video we had seen walked out of a basement and into the kitchen we all stood in.

"Who are you two?" Shirogane asked.

"Long story short, we're from the future," Hope answered with the slight shake of her head, "My name's Hope, this is Kaki," I gave them the peace sign.

"I think they're just crazy fan girls, but you know, that's just my opinion," Minto stated as Akasaka boiled the kettle.

"I like you better in the video," I hissed as I glared at her.

"Video?" Akasaka asked, I nodded my head; Hope gave me a confused look.

"About a hundred years from now I find a video of you all saying that if someone's found it then you're all dead," I answered.

"We made one of those yesterday," Lettuce stated in fright, I nodded my head.

"Stalkers, maybe they're from the Cyniclon's race, you never know," Minto spoke up as she sipped some of her tea. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, in a way we are. You see, my friends and I were infused with Cyniclon DNA so we could defend our planet against the Lamia Slayers that have come to take it. Two of our friends have been left there, with powers like us, to help fight, while our third friend is there to cover up our disappearance," I explained, Akasaka and Shirogane gave us sceptical looks when I mentioned that.

"We're not spies or anything, you can run tests on us if you want, we're just here to help you beat Deep Blue. If we can do that then maybe the future won't turn out like it has," Hope stated with a smile.

"Have you considered what it would be like if you did do this?" Shirogane asked, Hope and I gave him confused looks.

"You've just mentioned that you're fighting alongside them, you must trust them and they must trust you. If you didn't then you wouldn't have done any of it," Akasaka stated, I looked at him.

"The only reason we're doing this is because we have siblings and family to fight for. If we didn't then I wouldn't have bothered keeping peace in the human home for sixteen years straight," I replied with a dark look in my eyes.

"Human home, na no da?" Pudding asked with a confused look, Hope looked at her.

"Humans were imprisoned the minute Deep Blue took over. For a hundred years they were put to slavery, in captivity. We've been beat, scarred and some have even been put to death," I pulled my shirt up to show the scars on my back.

"Anyone who retaliates gets beat. These scars are old and new, this is how often I retaliated and how often I stood up for others. I took beatings for my friends, my family and the elderly people there to make sure we didn't lose any. I snuck out every night to enjoy what little freedom I could get, even if it was against the rules. Now we live with them, not in peace, but it's a start. We live on one side of a street and they live on the other. It's like one long, large street. If you look at the side Hope and I come from, all you'll is humans, if you look at the opposite side, all you'll see are Cyniclons. There is only me, Hope, Ember, Amber and Skye who interact with the Cyniclons and that's because we go to the same school. Six Cyniclons interact with us; they are Diatchi, the prince, Sparrow, the guard, Jaylie, the fighter, Roku, the warrior, Kai the soldier and Shina, the princess. Other than all of us, everyone is scared of each other, which makes it hell on earth," I explained, everyone looked at us in shock.

"Would you mind if we ran some tests. I believe what you're saying, but I would rather be safe than sorry," Shirogane stated as he looked at Hope and I, we held our arms out to him.

"You'll need blood samples I'm guessing," Hope replied, Shirogane nodded his head before pulling out two needles.

"Does everyone do that?" I asked.

"Only mad scientists," Ichigo responded.

"If what you're saying's true and you want to beat Deep Blue, then why did only two of you come back and not the rest of you?" Zakuro asked.

"We've been under surveillance for the past few days since we fought with the Lamia Slayers. I don't think any of them trust us to be on our own. If all five of us had come back, then we would have attracted the whole army, which would have been worse," Hope answered, Zakuro nodded her head.

"Alright, we'll run the tests. Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro will take you for some more modern clothes. But I have to ask, what's with the pendants?" Shirogane asked, I looked at Hope who nodded her head.

"It's easier to just show you," I stated, "Cyniclon Kaki!" I called as a black and red light surrounded me. It disappeared quite quickly leaving me in my battle attire.

"Cyniclon Hope!" Hope called as a luminous pink light encased her, switching her normal clothes with her battle attire.

"It's how we change from normal form to our half Cyniclon form, so we can fight and teleport and stuff," I stated as our battle uniforms vanished. We turned to the Mews, who had also transformed back into their normal forms.

"Well, these tests should be finished by later tonight, so please, feel free to explore our time," Akasaka smiled as he and Shirogane walked into the basement. Hope and I looked at the front door before smiling at each other.

"Can we go to the park or something?" Hope asked.

"We were just there and we had to fight," Ichigo complained.

"Yes the park, you can watch Pudding do some of her many tricks, na no da," Pudding stated as she started walking proudly out of the café.

"Does she always speak in third person?" I asked.

"You get used to it," Zakuro answered.

"Reminds me of Ember, just without the third person part," Hope stated, I nodded my head. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long for Deep Blue to rise, with any luck we'll be home in a week.

* * *

**Chapter 16 done, hope everyone liked it, please review, this story isn't getting that many hits anymore, I'm afraid it may have to come down if it doesn't start getting more, sorry guys, review and we'll see what happens. REVIEW!**


	17. Beating Deep Blue, Back To The Future

**Kakis' P.O.V**

Hope and I had been in the Mews time for about three days, hopefully the girls had Diatchi and everyone on a wild goose chase by now, but oh well, it didn't really matter.

We had both gotten into the habit of dressing in clothes in the Mews time; I must say it's pretty awesome, due to the fact that they're super comfy.

Ryou and Akasaka had ran the tests and each of them trusted us. We had bumped into the Cyniclons more than once during the past three days, but luckily we never had to fight them, Ichigo and the girls handled that.

I sighed as I fell back onto one of the beds in the café, Ryou and Akasaka had left Hope and I alone to deal with whatever we wanted to.

"So, I'm bored," Hope stated, I sighed. My ears perked up when I heard something heading our way, almost like a huge wave, but it was followed by a scream. Hope also heard it.

We both rushed down stairs to the front of the café, we flung the doors open to see, something that looked like, a wave of air rushing towards us.

"Cyniclon Kaki!" I called.

"Cyniclon Hope!" Hope called; we both flew into the air, avoiding the wave of air. It was a good thing too; we looked back at the café to see it completely destroyed. I looked at Hope before nodding my head; we knew where we were heading.

"Everyone can you hear me?" Hope and I landed next to the Mews as we looking at Deep Blue, who gave us confused looks.

"We can hear you," Ichigo answered.

"The final Mew Aqua's inside that base. It must have been left here by the Cyniclons decades ago when they lived on Earth, for some reason they sealed the Mew Aqua inside of it," Akasaka explained as we all looked at Deep Blue. Ryou turned to me and Hope with interested looks.

"Sorry, but we don't have any idea why," Hope stated, I just glared at Deep Blue.

"We have to do something," Lettuce muttered as she looked at Deep Blue, who laughed loudly.

"Foolish humans, you won't be able to do anything. Pai," we all looked at Pai, who knelt down on one knee, "I leave the rest to you," Deep Blue said before disappearing into the fortress thingy.

"Alright, now what?" Hope muttered to me, I looked at Pai who was ready with his fan; it was much like Sparrow's.

"You know how to block Sparrow's attacks right?" I asked, Hope nodded, "Then we're doing that," I added as we looked at Pai, who launched a lightning attack towards us.

"LET'S GO!" Ichigo yelled as she and the girls jumped into the air. Hope and I went after Pai.

"I won't allow it. FUSION!" he yelled, I stopped once I saw one of the weirdest Chimera Animals I've ever seen before.

"Kaki," Hope muttered.

"ICHIGO!" I yelled, Ichigo looked at me. "GET INTO THE FORTRESS; YOU CAN'T LOSE TO DEEP BLUE!" I yelled, Ichigo nodded her head. Taruto looked at Pai, who had just explained something to him.

"I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Pai moved his fan towards Ichigo, but Zakuro used her spear to block it. Ichigo went straight passed him. Pai turned in his tracks to hit Ichigo again, but Taruto's weapons blocked it, this was how Taruto turned good huh?

"I don't like it anymore," we all stopped what we were doing to look at Taruto, who had tears in his eyes. "I don't like fighting them anymore, I want it to stop," he stated, Hope looked at me.

"Kaki, if this continues then Pai will kill him," she stated, I nodded my head.

"Taruto, you fool," I looked at Pai, who started charging for him. Taruto started charging back. I quickly flew into the air and pulled Taruto out of the way of Pai, who glared at me.

I landed on the floor with Taruto in my arms, Pudding ran over to him.

"Taru-taru?" she asked, Taruto looked at her.

"I told you not to call me that," he answered. He moved out of my arms before standing in front of me. "Why did you save me?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Well, let's just say we're altering the future," I answered with a wink. Taruto gave me a confused look before nodding his head. "Listen, you have to steer clear of Pai, otherwise you die," I ordered. Again Taruto nodded his head.

"LETTUCE!" Hope yelled as she rushed over to Lettuce, guess she was explaining that Pai would die if she didn't keep an eye on him.

A large explosion sounded close to us. I turned with Pudding and Taruto to see Pai stood at the other end of the large hole. Lettuce, Zakuro and Minto stood close to each other; Hope looked over her shoulder at us. We quickly rushed over.

"Can't you see that only tragedy will be born from this fighting?" Lettuce asked, Pai chuckled softly.

"Maybe if we were born in a different era," he spoke softly, but once he looked at us his eyes turned hard. "No, that's a joke, even if this fight is meaningless, this was the mission I was given-,"

"And missions can be changed. You're a fool for not seeing that," I interrupted, Pai looked at me. "You don't know me and after this you probably won't forget me, or Hope for that matter. We're both from the future, we were given a mission by Deep Blue who rules our world, but enslaved all humans. Our mission was to protect the Earth with Diatchi, Sparrow, Jaylie, Kai and Roku. But the girls and I have rebelled against that. We came to this time to stop Deep Blue taking over the world; our mission has changed for the better. Think about what you're doing eiyū Pai," I ordered. Pai gave me a shocked look, as did the rest of the Mews and Taruto, but Hope just smiled and nodded her head.

"Eiyū Pai, eiyū Taruto and eiyū Kisshu, you three are heroes to all of us in the future, we all look up to you. You were the ones who gave us strength when we thought we'd lost it, you were heroes, alongside the Mews, who died trying to protect everything. But today's the day it all changes, today's the day the Mews will win," Hope added, Pai gave us both shocked looks before looking at Taruto, who smiled warmly at him.

Pai lowered his weapon, before pointing it at the Chimera Animal and destroying it. I smiled at him before nodding my head.

"Ichigo," I stated as I turned to everyone, "We need to help her," everyone nodded their heads before looking up at the fortress. Pai flew over to us, Taruto grabbed Pudding's hand, Pai took Lettuce's, I took Zakuro's and Hope took Minto's.

"We'll be back," Pudding said to Ryou, who watched us leave.

We ended up in the corridor of one of the halls in the fortress. I recognised it instantly. This corridor headed to the throne room.

"This way," I ordered.

"How do you know?" Minto asked, I looked back at her.

"This is the palace in our time, it hasn't changed one bit, now come on," I ordered as we started walking down the hall towards the throne room. Each of the Mews soon started to glow blue.

"Isn't it around now that-,"

"KISSHU!" Ichigo's scream cut Hope off, we all ran into the throne room. Ichigo looked at us from where she sat, with a lifeless Kisshu in her arms.

"Oh no," Taruto whispered as he rushed over to Ichigo and Kisshu, Pai followed him with the Mews. Hope and I turned to Deep Blue, who was glaring at us.

"You traitors," he hissed as he shot blue lightning from his sword. Hope and I stood in front of them, taking the full blow of the lightning from the sword. Smoke soon erupted from the explosion; I was sent flying back into one of the walls, as was Hope. We both groaned as we hit the floor.

"KAKI! HOPE!" the Mews called, I opened my eyes to see Deep Blue standing over me. I glared up at him before summoning my knife, but I didn't have enough energy, he was stronger than what I'd anticipated. A cold hand wrapped around my throat. I gasped for air as I was lifted into the air.

"KAKI!" I heard Hope yell, but it sounded so far away, I'm beginning to think the blast weakened me more than it did her, or was that due to the fact that I was always pushing myself? I didn't know.

"Gomenasai, everyone," I muttered as I rested my hand on Deep Blue's, I took in a breath, feeling my energy drain from me.

_Big sister? What happened last night?_

_Kaki are you alright?_

_KAKI HELP!_

_RAIDEN!_

_KAKI ONEE-CHAN! I missed you._

_Papa's not happen._

_Raiden go to your room, I'll deal with dad._

_Raiden run home, don't look back._

_AH!_

_Kaki?_

_Raiden go back to mom and dad, I won't let the guards hurt you._

_I love you Kaki, you're the best sister ever._

_I love you too Raiden, I couldn't ask for a better brother._

My eyes snapped opened as my knife materialised in my hand.

"RAIDEN!" I yelled as pushed my knife through Deep Blue wrist. He hissed in pain before backing away from me to the other side of the room. I fell to my knees as I grabbed my throat, gasping for air as I did so. I wasn't just fighting for the humans; I was fighting for my one and only brother. "Raiden," I whispered as I smiled slightly before standing up.

"KAKI!" Hope rushed over to me, she supported me by putting my arm over her shoulder, she quickly took me over to the others.

"Who's Raiden?" Zakuro asked.

"My younger brother, I'm fighting so he can have a better life, and I won't lose to this bastard," I answered as I stood on my own. Ichigo also stood to her feet.

"You won't get away with this," I saw anger flash through Ichigo's eyes as she spoke, but there was something more than anger, it was hatred. From what I had managed to gather in our time, Deep Blue took over the form of Ichigo's boyfriend, but this hatred wasn't to just Deep Blue, it was to him as well.

"You killed our brother, now you will pay," Pai stated as he held his fans out, Taruto held his clickety-clack things out as well. Lettuce held her castanets out, Zakuro held out her spear, Minto held out her arrow, Pudding held out her rings, Ichigo held out her bell. I looked at Hope, who nodded her head. I held out my knife, while she held out her katana.

I looked at everyone, Ichigo began glowing pink, Minto blue, Lettuce green, Pudding yellow, Zakuro purple, Taruto red, Pai lilac, Hope orange, Kisshu green, and I started glowing red.

The lights went from us into Ichigo as she started walking forwards. I heard a moan behind us as Kisshu rose back to his feet, he wasn't dead after all. His energy was also being transmitted to Ichigo, an icy blue and brown light joined soon after; I knew they were Shirogane's and Akasaka's.

We watched as Ichigo carried on forwards, Deep Blue was changing between his form and Ichigo's boyfriend. The jingle of a bell was heard from Ichigo's hand, she had dropped it. Her hands clenched around her bell as she stood in one place.

"Ichigo, please," her boyfriend pleaded, but Ichigo didn't listen.

"Aoyama Masaya, you have caused pain to too many people. Having loved you or not, you must pay the price. Many have died in Deep Blue's attempt to take over this world. You have saved me as the Blue Knight countless times, but you have murdered more than any of us can count. Now you pay the ultimate price," something was wrong with Ichigo's voice, she sounded judgemental, like what I would sound, only calmer.

Ichigo's bell suddenly changed, it became larger with the justice symbol atop of it. I watched in shock as it moved down towards guilty.

"Goodbye, Aoyama Masaya," Ichigo whispered, "RIBBON STRAWBERRY JUSTICE!" she yelled, a bright coloured light with all our auroras shot towards Deep Blue, or whatever you wanted to call him now.

A loud piercing scream filled the air, causing everyone to cover their ears, and for the fortress to shake. I looked over at Ichigo, who looked at the lifeless body of her ex.

I quickly rushed over to her; Mew Aqua started pooling out of the fortress and around Tokyo, restoring it to its previous state. The fortress shook again, I grabbed Ichigo's wrist.

"We have to leave, NOW!" I yelled, Ichigo nodded her head as she rushed back over to everyone with me. We all joined hands as Hope, Pai, Taruto, Kisshu and I teleported us all out of here to the top of some stairs where Ryou and Akasaka stood waiting for us.

We watched as the fortress started crumbling to nothing. The Mew Aqua surrounded it, taking it deep into the ground, somewhere where it'll never be found again I hope.

I looked at everyone, all our cuts, wounds and bruises had healed. Kisshu stood next to Ichigo, his hand rested on her shoulder, her hands rested by her sides. Pudding's hands rested around Taruto's neck as she rested her head on his shoulder, though he didn't mind at all. Lettuce stood next to Pai as she smiled at him, he smiled back at her. Minto stood with Ryou, who was smiling proudly. Akasaka stood with Zakuro, both watching Tokyo restore itself in silence. Hope looked at me, I turned to her, we both smiled as we slung our arms around each other's shoulders.

"So, now what?" Minto asked. Ryou turned to the Cyniclons.

"Now, the Cyniclons can return to their home planet and restore it with the help of Mew Aqua," he answered as he handed Pai a large amount of Mew Aqua. The Cyniclons looked at them in shock before nodding their heads.

"So, this is goodbye?" Ichigo asked as she looked at Kisshu, who shook his head.

"It's never goodbye Koneko-chan," he answered as he kissed her forehead, Ichigo didn't object, he did die for her after all.

"We shall visit once our planet has been restored," Pai stated as he stepped towards the steps. Kisshu followed him. Taruto turned to Pudding; he gave her a small gem stone before smiling at her.

"We'll be back, we promise," he promised. Pudding watched him as her eyes began to tear up; she reached into her pocket and pulled out a lemon drop.

"From Pudding to Taru-taru, I'll miss you," she whispered as she hugged him tightly.

"Arigato, for helping us, Kaki-san, Hope-san," Pai bowed to us, we bowed back to him.

"It's been an honour working alongside you eiyū Pai, eiyū Taruto, eiyū Kisshu. We hope to meet again in the future," I replied as Hope and I bowed back towards him.

"You girls are welcome on our planet any time you like," Kisshu smiled at us before turning to the Mews. "And you girls will be known as heroes on our planet, we will visit soon. Until then," he added.

"Kisshu wait," Ichigo said as she looked at him. She took something from her pocket before putting at around his neck. Kisshu looked at the silver pendant in shock before kissing her cheek.

"Arigato, Ichigo-san," he thanked.

"Your race is always welcome here, we will greet you as family," Ryou smiled as he shook the Cyniclon's hands.

"Until then, farewell," Pai said as they teleported off. We all turned to watch a large ship take off into the distance.

"Come back soon, Taru-taru," I heard Pudding whisper as we all waved them off. I turned to Ryou and Akasaka.

"I'm afraid we have to leave now, our mission is complete," I stated as I bowed to the Mews.

"Arigato for your help Cyniclon Mew Kaki, Cyniclon Mew Hope, you two are honorary members of our team," Ryou stated as he bowed back to us along with the Mews.

"Arigato, Shirogane-san, maybe we will visit again someday, but that will be far into the future, now we bid you farewell," Hope stated as we both closed our eyes. I felt our bodies get lighter and then heavier. When we opened our eyes, it was broad daylight, we were in the middle of Tokyo Forest, not much had changed.

"I guess we did a good thing, changing the future," Hope smiled as she powered down from her battle form, I followed her lead.

"Yes, we did. Now let's go find everyone," I smiled as we started walking forwards.

But then it all happened so quickly. Two figures came from the bushes and tackled up to the ground. The air was knocked from my lungs, two cold pieces of silver were placed at either side of my throat, two knees straddled my waist, preventing me from moving and my hands were tied to the ground with vines.

I quickly gasped for breath as I opened my eyes to look at whatever the fuck had done that to me, but what I saw shocked me beyond belief.

Dark dirty blue hair fell in the figures face, covering its eyes as it did so. Anger filled emerald eyes glared into my own eyes as they searched for an answer to who I was. Dark tattered clothes were placed over the figures muscular body. I could feel the silkish material of boots on my sides.

I could feel my breath hitch in my throat, when I tried to speak it wouldn't come out. But when the word finally left my mouth, it came out as a whisper and was the only thing I could manage to say.

"Diatchi."

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN! Well, exciting chapter no? We kicked Deep Blue's ass, and while we're at it, we killed Aoyama, only because I hate him, like seriously hate him. Sorry if any of you like him. Anyway, I'm leaving you with this cliff hanger, I'm just that evil. So review this chapter and tell me what you think, I also have a week off so hopefully it won't take me too long to update. And most of you are probably getting bored with this so please review, and sorry for the long wait. REVIEW!**


	18. Wrong Future: Part 1

**Kakis' P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I just couldn't and here it was on top of me. The hatred in Diatchi's eyes was enough to send me into a guilt trip, maybe we shouldn't have changed the future, maybe things would have been better if we'd just left if.

"Diatchi, release," I knew that voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Diatchi moved his face from right in front of mine. He stood to his feet, but the cold metal on my neck never moved and my hands were never released.

I did, however, manage to breathe again. I hadn't even realised I'd stopped. I couldn't move my head, if I did, my throat would cut, that could kill me then and there.

"What do we do with her?" I knew that voice all too well, that was Sparrow.

"What is she first off?" Jaylie's voice.

"Can't we just kill her?" Kai.

"Shut it bonehead," Roku.

"Let me go," Hope growled, I couldn't see who was on top of her, but I had a pretty good idea it was either Roku or Sparrow.

"I thought the Cyniclon's planet was saved?" I asked in confusion. Diatchi's head snapped towards me, a deadly glare in his eyes. He knelt down next to me, glaring into my eyes as he did so.

"Who are you?" he hissed, I glared back at him.

"You're worst fucking nightmare if you don't let me outta this you pointy eared, psycho freak," I hissed as I brought my foot up to meet his head, I'm so thankful I'm flexible. I slipped my hands from the vines before reaching to remove the cold metal from my throat; they were scythes, Kisshu's scythes to be exact. I held them in my hands.

I quickly rushed over to Hope before tackling Sparrow off of her. Hope quickly undid her own hands and removed the two knives from her neck.

"Sorry Sparrow," I said before turning back to Diatchi. "Why did you attack us?" I hissed, Diatchi watched me, the pupil of his eyes turning into slits as he did so.

"Why? You're human scum, you killed my grandfather, why do you think?" he hissed back, I held a firm grip on Kisshu's scythes, how he had gotten them, I'll never know.

"How dare you wield an eiyū's weapon to harm people?" Hope asked, though it was more of a statement as it came out covered with full hatred.

"Eiyū?" Jaylie scoffed, her hair was darker than what it was when Deep Blue ruled. Her eyes full of more hatred than Diatchi's, her clothes just as dirty, her face held a bleeding scar on it.

"More like uragirimono," Diatchi stated as he looked at me.

"How dare you? Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, they saw the error in Deep Blue's ways, they stood for what was right. Now, if you're going to attack us, do it already, we'll fight back, if not, then leave to your planet and let us live in peace," I ordered as I gritted my teeth.

"Why are you even here?" Hope asked. "Your planet has been resorted and you can live on it in peace," she added. Sparrow scoffed.

"Everyone who followed Deep Blue and their descendants are being tortured in different facilities around the planet. We're here to take full revenge on the Mews for doing what they did long ago," she stated. I looked at Hope, who nodded her head, knowing what I was thinking. We needed to find the others, before everything goes tits up.

"And we'll start with you," Kai hissed as he started charging towards us with a large sword.

"Cyniclon Hope!" Hope called, but nothing happened to her, she looked at me with frightened and worried eyes. That's when I stepped in front of her, taking full blow of the sword to my stomach. You'd think it'd be enough to kill me, but the girls and I, we've been through so much worse, this was nothing I couldn't handle.

"KAKI!" Hope yelled as she put her hand on my shoulder. Diatchi and his friends looked at us in shock as Kai jumped back over to them.

"Why would she do that?" Roku asked in confusion. Hope slung my arm over her shoulder as she placed her hand on my arm to support me. Her eyes began tearing over but she blinked them away, why couldn't we transform?

"You wanna know why she did that?" Hope asked, she them glared at Kai, who had done this, "It's because she looks out for everyone, for her friends, family, even people she doesn't know. If you were in any danger she would do that same for you," Hope stated as she started going on. I knew our Cyniclon abilities hadn't left us; I could hear something in the distance, not to mention my wound was healing quickly.

But those sounds, they sounded beastly, heading for the Cyniclons, mainly Diatchi, but that couldn't be possible, the Lamia Slayers weren't on this planet, that much I could tell. But then again, it didn't have to be Lamia Slayers who were after them.

The sound was getting closer, what was it? Was I the only one who could hear it? I swear I've heard the footsteps before, so why couldn't I put my…..THAT'S IT! I knew what it was.

My eyes went wide as I looked at Diatchi; it was heading for him, no one else. I quickly pushed myself off of Hope and ran to Diatchi, pushing him out of the way just as a grey four legged animal pounced from the bushes. A wolf, and it wasn't alone.

I looked at Diatchi, who was currently under me; we really need to stop ending up like this.

"You two really need to stop ending up like that," Hope stated as she looked at the both of us. I quickly stood up, gave her the middle finger jokingly and turned to the pack of wolves.

"Well, this should be fun," I muttered as I gave my hand to Diatchi for him to rise to his feet. I sighed slightly, this wasn't gonna end well, for the wolves that is, I hate animal cruelty. But the worst thing was, if Hope and I couldn't transform, how the fuck could we fight wolves bare handed.

"Kaki, what do we do?" Hope asked as we stood in the middle of the pack of wolves. Each of us were facing thing, we had our back to one another. Hope and I had somehow managed to end up on opposite sides of this small circle like shape we were in.

Why was she asking me? I may have been the brains of our other mission, but this one, I have no idea, I mean now we're half Cyniclon and honorary Mews an…..I'm such a fucking idiot.

"Cyniclon Mew Kaki!" I called, I felt the familiar light engulf me once again, BOO YAH! …I didn't just say that. Oh well, I was back into my battle form, that's all that matters, right?

"Cyniclon Mew Hope!" Hope copied my words, only she replaced my name with hers. I smirked as she was also taken in by her all too familiar light, which was a good thing. "Ok, what the hell just happened?" she asked.

"My guess, when we became honorary Mews, it altered how we transform, no idea how though," I answered. Diatchi looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Something tells me you're not from this future," he stated, his friends nodded their heads.

"Jee, ya think?" I asked, my voice full of sarcasm as I did so. I sighed as I turned back to the pack of wolves, my small knife clutched in my hand, while Hope held her Katana. It's now or never.

The wolves launched, Diatchi quickly sprang into action. Hope slashed her sword around; Sparrow used lightning attacks from her fans, while Kai Roku faced them head on. Jaylie was in the air, manipulating them with her poison, which was carried by the wind.

I looked at the alpha of the pack. It was larger than the rest with sharper teeth and worse breath. I know it's an animal, but a breath mint goes a long way.

It launched to me, I blocked with my arm, causing the wolf to scratch it before whipping my knife around, catching it near the eye. The wolf whimpered with its head turned before looking back at me. Something wasn't right about this; it was almost as if this wolf wasn't a wolf.

Well, there was no time to consider the possibilities right now. I ducked as the wolf sprang at me again. It flew over me and into a gust of poison. It dropped to the floor, like the rest of the wolves who had met the poison had. Its breathing became heavy, its body became limp, but it never died.

The other wolves backed away from us. Diatchi, his friends, Hope and I regrouped into our small circle.

"Am I the only one who thinks something's off?" Diatchi asked, his voice came out as a growl, which I was pretty much expecting.

"No," was the only thing I replied with. The poison in the air began to fade away, once it was, I sniffed the air. A different scent, not coming from one of us, but from the wolves, it was like peaches, mixed with lime, and it was coming from the alpha.

I quickly turned to it, but once I had, I saw its body beginning to glow. Its four legs became two arms and two legs. Its grey fur became silver hair, its blood red eyes became soft, caring brown eyes. Clothes became visible too, a white shirt with blue jeans, no shoes though, that's all it was.

The figure stood to its feet; it was easy to make out that the figure was a girl. Soon the other wolves began to change into their original shape. We were soon surrounded by boys and girls of different ages, but the one that shocked me most was that my younger brother, Raiden, wasn't younger than me, he was older, by about three years.

"Kaki, get away from them," he ordered as he looked at me, his eyes hard. I just looked at him in shock, as did Hope.

"You too Hope," that voice belonged to Hope's older brother, David. He was glaring passed her and towards the Cyniclons. I couldn't help it, the only thing I could manage to say and it had to be something that would set everyone, except Hope and the Cyniclons off in a frenzy.

"THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!" ok, so maybe it wasn't said, but shouted. But seriously, I stand by it, what the fuck is going on.

* * *

**Short chapter yes, but oh well, I'd like to know what the fuck's going on too…..time to go to the drawing board. Anyway, tell me what you thought of the chapter and I'll update as soon as possible. Oh, you should know this chapter was going to be longer, but I broke it down into parts, so you'll have to wait for the second part. So yeah, review and I'll catch you on the flip side. REVIEW!**


	19. Wrong Future: Part 2

**So here's what's happened so far. Kaki and I were sent back in time to help destroy Deep Blue. We gained the trust of the Mews and managed to defeat him. Then we returned to our own time. We were attacked by Diatchi, Jaylie, Roku, Kai and worst of all, Sparrow. To make matters worse we were then surrounded by a load of wolves and to make that worse those wolves turned out to be people we knew. I don't know what's going on, Kaki's still pissed and I don't think we're in the right time anymore. What do we do?**

* * *

**Kakis' P.O.V**

"So, someone wanna explain what the fuck's going on?" I asked as I looked around, the alpha wolf I didn't know, so my eyes rested on my brother, waiting for an answer.

"Kaki, move away from them," Raiden ordered as he stepped closer to me, that's when two knives went at my throat. Raiden instantly stepped back, but I remained calm.

"Kaki," Hope whispered as she looked at me.

"One more step and the little girl gets it," Diatchi hissed.

"Who the hell are you calling little?" I growled, he just held the knives closer to my throat.

"Let my sister go," Raiden ordered, Diatchi glared at him.

"Why should I do that? You humans killed my grandfather," he hissed, Raiden glared back at him.

"That was over a hundred years ago, let it go," he answered. Diatchi just growled as he dug the knives into my skin, causing blood to trickle down my neck.

"Ok, am I the only one of us who thinks we may be in the wrong future?" I asked Hope, who turned to me.

"Maybe we shouldn't have changed the past," she answered as she walked over to Diatchi and me. She put her hand on my shoulder before smiling at Diatchi. "Come on Diatchi, let her go, Kaki's not gonna hurt ya," she stated as she looked Diatchi in the eye.

"Yeah, even though I've got a reason to, I don't hold grudges," I added. Raiden watched as Diatchi slowly, but surely, released his grip on me. Hope took me over to where my brother stood.

Raiden gave me a hug before smiling at me. His smile instantly dropped as he looked at the alpha.

"NOW!" she ordered. I quickly turned to see Diatchi and his friends get attacked by a pack of wolves, everyone had turned into their animal form.

I watched in shock as Diatchi fought of my brother, but he was quickly losing, my brother was too fast.

"Retreat," Diatchi hissed as he glared at me, I just looked at him in shock. With one final glare at me, the Cyniclons teleported away.

"Well, let's hope they won't come back again," the alpha of the pack stated as she turned to walk away. Raiden walked over to me, grabbed my arm and began dragging me towards home.

"When mom and dad hear about this, you're in so much trouble," he hissed as he walked through the streets with me. Hope had been taken by her brother, who had said the exact same thing.

I growled as I was pushed into the house by my brother, mom and dad weren't in; otherwise they would have been in the kitchen.

"You're lucky they're not here. What they hell were you thinking? You know how dangerous the Cyniclons are, why were you in the woods?" Raiden asked as he glared at me. I rose to my feet before brushing myself off.

"I can take care of myself Raiden," I replied as I turned around.

"You remember what happened to your friends when they said they could take care of themselves?" Raiden asked from behind me. I stopped in my tracks.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've forgotten, doesn't surprise me. You're friends are dead, they were killed by Diatchi and his cronies," Raiden answered, I turned to look at him.

"Amber?" I asked.

"Dead," Raiden replied.

"Ember?"

"Dead."

"Skye?"

"Dead."

"How?"

"You mean aside from having their throats slit and their limbs used to create various Chimera Animals?" Raiden asked. I turned away from him before running back up the stairs. This wasn't our future, this wasn't my future, I had to sort things out.

As I entered my bedroom I walked over to my curtains. Once I opened them I saw there was a large church just in the distance of the houses. I frowned, if my friends were dead, that's where they'd be buried.

I opened my window, still in my Cyniclon Mew Form; I flew out and over a few of the houses. I caught a glimpse of Hope's uniform in the distance, looks like she had found out too.

I landed next to her as she walked along the sidewalk. I slung my arm over her shoulder, which caused her to break down into tears. How could we have done this? We needed to change things, we needed to make sure Deep Blue won, but what if it just changed everything else.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Hope whispered, I sighed.

"I know, it's my fault though," I replied.

"Don't say that, we beat Deep Blue, but it's not your fault that Diatchi would take a turn and kill our friends, you didn't know that, none of us knew that," Hope argued. I sighed again, she was right; playing the blame game wouldn't help anyone right now.

"Where we you heading?" I asked as I pulled Hope away from my hug. She looked up at me before sighing.

"I was going to visit the girl's graves, but I don't know anymore," she answered, I smiled sadly.

"That's where I'm heading, come on, everything'll work out in the end," I replied as we walked down the pavement in silence. The sun began setting among the horizon. No one was out, all the adults had ushered their children inside, which I found odd.

"Am I the only one who has a feeling that we're not supposed to be out at night?" Hope asked, I shook my head, but we carried on our way to the cemetery.

We entered through the creaking gates, which made me roll my eyes, so cliché. I shook my head as we walked through the cemetery, looking for the girl's graves, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched though.

"Ok, I swear to Kami we're being watched," Hope whispered as she looked at me, I nodded my head in return before stopping at three graves.

"Ember, Skye and Amber," I whispered as I knelt down onto the ground. Hope copied my movements as she knelt down next to me. They were actually gone.

A rustling in the bushes caused us both to look up. We quickly stood to our feet as Roku and Kai emerged from the bushes in front of us, Hope turned around.

"Sparrow and Jaylie," she whispered, that makes four.

"So where's Diatchi?" I asked in a whisper, but that was answered as a knife was pointed to my neck…again. Seriously?

"Ok, dude, seriously, this needs to stop," I stated as I pushed the knife away from my neck. Diatchi just glared at me before smirking.

"You missing your friends?" he asked as he glared at the two of us. I turned my head to Hope, who looked at the five surrounding us.

"Teleport home," I ordered, Hope gave me a confused look.

"No way, we can take them," she replied.

"You never got hit with anything to do with Cyniclon's in our home, you think just because you've got their DNA in you it'll help. If you die Hope, what am I supposed to tell the girls?" I asked in a low voice, Diatchi and his friends could hear I knew they could.

"Fine, but be careful," Hope ordered, I would be careful, all I was going to do was explain everything. Hope soon disappeared into the air, which left Diatchi and that in slight shock.

"How can she do that?" Sparrow asked in confusion.

"Long story," I answered. Diatchi pointed his knives at me, I rolled my eyes. "Chill, I aint gonna hurt ya, you know that. I told you I don't hold a grudge," I added as I raised my hands up in defeat.

"So why did your friends attack us?" Diatchi growled, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Erm, hello, not the alpha of the pack, the lass was. If it was up to me I'd have told 'em to stand down," I answered.

"Why?" Jaylie asked as she stepped forwards with Sparrow, both holding their weapons. I turned to them.

"You mean aside from the fact that this isn't my future?" I asked.

"What the hell are you on about?" Diatchi asked as he walked over to me, he had put his knife away, which made the others put their weapons away.

"Well, I don't exactly know, but I'll just say this, Hope and I travelled back in time to beat Deep Blue because in our future we're ruled over by him, Tatyusa, and you. Long story short, we won, came back to our time, but I'm scared it may be the wrong time," I explained as I looked at Diatchi, who nodded his head once.

"So, you're telling me you're not from this future?" he asked, I nodded my head.

"It's confusing really, I think we may have to go back in time again and make sure Deep Blue wins to get back to our own time," I muttered as I thought about it.

"But you're also telling me that you're at fault for killing my grandfather," Diatchi growled, I looked at him before realising that I had just basically admitted that.

"Crud," I muttered as Diatchi drew out his knife once more. I back up slightly into Sparrow and Jaylie, who held my arms, preventing me from moving.

Another rustling in the bushes was heard, which caused us all to turn to them. Raiden, in his wolf form, jumped out of the bushes, I knew it was Raiden because of his eyes. This wasn't going to end well.

I watched as Raiden charged straight for Diatchi, who glared at the wolf. I struggled in Sparrow and Jaylie's arms for a couple of minutes before managing to get out of them.

I ran to where Diatchi stood before standing in front of him, my arms held open widely. My brother had already jumped into the air to attack, which he couldn't stop now.

I hissed as I felt a sharp pain in my right cheek, yeah, my brother had just scratched me. Once Raiden landed on the ground he back away slightly before giving me a stern look, Diatchi and his friends gasped in confusion.

"Kaki, move aside," Raiden ordered as he growled at me. I glared at him.

"Not a chance," I replied, Raiden and the other gasped as I glared at him. "For starters, you ain't my brother, yeah you look like him, but my brother's young than me. Second, this isn't my future, and, believe it or not, in my future I'm friends with these lot and best friends with Sparrow. And third, I am not going to let you attack them when they haven't done anything wrong here tonight at all," I growled as I looked at Raiden, who stood his ground. He lowered his head, his hair covering his eyes before he spoke.

"So, this is it huh? You're a traitor now just like the rest of them. I'm sorry Kaki, but now, I have to kill you," well that wasn't exactly the response I was respecting from him, but if it's what he had to do, then I had to stay alive.

"You need to find Hope and get back to your time. We'll deal with this guy," Diatchi spoke as he looked at me. "If what you've said is true, then we can live in peace, but in this time, we've done too much wrong to be accepted," he added as he looked at me.

"Just because you've done wrong doesn't mean I'm going to let you die here and now, this is our fight," I replied.

"Besides, Raiden gives us the creeps anyway," Hope stated as she materialised next to me. I rolled my eyes; I should have known she wouldn't go home.

"Promise us one thing before we fight," Diatchi spoke, I looked at him. "If things get out of hand, retreat, don't stay, go back in time and fix things with everyone, promise us," he ordered. I nodded my head once before summoning my knife. In all my life, I never thought I'd be fighting my own family.

* * *

**Part two of our wrong past complete. There shall be a third part and then we will be going back in time to the Mews once more. I hope everyone enjoyed this, so sorry about killing Ember, Amber and Skye in this future, but I couldn't really think of anything else to do with it. Anyway, please review and I'll see you all soon. REVIEW!**


	20. Wrong Future: Part 3

**So, here's how it's gone down so far. Kaki and I went to the past to change the future, good news? We kicked Deep Blue's ass. Bad news? Well, let's just say Diatchi and his friends are out for revenge. We've also found out that our siblings, and many other people are half wolves and are protecting the world from the Cyniclons. Diatchi also happens to be a murderer and our friends, Skye, Ember and Amber are dead, Diatchi killed them. Somehow, Kaki's managed to convince them that we're in the wrong future and that we should possibly be heading back home somehow. So what's happening now you ask? Well, Raiden, Kaki's brother, is going to try and tear us limb from limb because we're apparently traitors to the human race for defending the Cyniclons. This will not end well.**

* * *

**Hopes' P.O.V**

I stood next to Kaki; I didn't know what the hell was going on. All I know is that we're about to be attacked by Raiden. Sure I was spying, but who the hell says I was listening?

"Kaki, what now? We can't attack your brother," I stated as I looked at Kaki, who turned her head to me.

"Sure we can, he ain't my brother, Raiden, in our world, is younger than us. Now, let's get this over with," Kaki replied as she summoned her knife, I summoned my katanas, while Diatchi and the others summoned their weapons.

Raiden growled at us as he howled towards the sky. Not even a minute passed for us to be surrounded by wolves of all different shapes and sizes.

The alpha turned back into the girl we had seen earlier that day. She looked at both Kaki and I before frowning.

"You two, you're the girls we helped earlier correct?" she asked, Kaki and I both nodded our heads. "Then you are in our debt, move aside and let us finish the job we have to do," she ordered.

"Over my dead body," Kaki hissed as she glared at the Alpha, who glared at her, her eyes turning red.

"That can be arranged," she growled.

"Erm, am I the only one who's come to the conclusion of if you kill these five there are more Cyniclons that will come and try to kill you for it?" I asked in a knowing tone, the Alpha turned to me.

"Let them come, we'll kill every last one of them for what they've done to us. These freaks will pay for everything. They're low life bastards, who don't deserve to exist. They attacked out planet once before and now-," for some reason the girl stopped there, her eyes rolled into the back over head as she collapsed to the ground. There was an arrow in her back, piercing her shoulder blade and her heart.

I turned to see Diatchi, who had summoned a bow and arrow, who knew he had more than one weapon? Kaki turned to him before giving him a slightly shocked look.

"What? She was annoying as hell," he stated, now that we had to agree on. But that was all it took for the rest of the wolves to attack us. I quickly moved out of the way of two males, Kaki faced off against her brother, which wasn't a surprise to me at all.

The wolves growled as I was surrounded by four. I glared at the one in front of me, which attacked the same time as the one behind me, cliché much?

I ducked, causing them both to bash their heads together. The one to my right then attacked. Its teeth sunk into my arm as it bit down on me. I hissed in pain, but that was soon gone as Roku stabbed it through the heart with his knight sword.

He held his hand out to me, which I quickly took. He pulled me to my feet as we were surrounded by about eight wolves. I held my katanas in front of me, while Roku held his sword in front of him. A frown became visible on his face as he hissed at the wolves, who growled.

I linked my arm through Roku's; he seemed to get my idea as he quickly spun around in a circle. I held my katana out as he did so; it went through each of the wolves eyes, blinding them as it did so.

The wolves turned back into their human form as they collapsed to the ground, no eyes left at all. I looked at each of the wolves; I frowned as I saw my brother there on the ground before shaking my head. This wasn't my future, that wasn't my brother.

"Not bad," Roku commented as he stood behind me, I smiled at him.

"Thanks, you too," I replied. I turned around in time to see Kaki get knocked to the floor by her brother; she was trying to claw her eyes out. She was covered in scratches and bites, but somehow I don't think that bothered her, they were already healing.

"GET OFF HER!" I yelled as I held my katanas high. Roku grabbed my hands as he shook his head. I gave him a confused look, but all he did was point to Diatchi, who kicked Raiden off of Kaki.

Kaki quickly jumped to her feet as Diatchi was knocked to the ground my Raiden; his sais flew across the graveyard as they did so. This wasn't exactly the right place to have a bloodied battle.

"DIATCHI!" Jaylie and Sparrow yelled as they fought of the remainder of the wolves around them. Raiden clawed at Diatchi's face, slashing his cheeks. I ran over to Kaki who stood frozen.

"Kaki we need to change the past again! Come on," I ordered, Kaki watched her brother for a couple more minutes, all he did was claw at Diatchi.

"We need to help him," Kaki stated as she walked towards Diatchi.

"NO!" he yelled, Kaki froze in her tracks. "Go back, change the past and the future again, just hurry," Diatchi ordered as he looked at Kaki, his eyes pleading with her. Kaki nodded her head; her eyes became wide as Raiden bit into Diatchi's neck.

Blood started pooling from the wound as Diatchi gasped, unable to breathe. Raiden stepped off of the dying boy, he spat the little bit of flesh in his mouth out before turning to Sparrow and Jaylie, Roku and Kai instantly stood in front of them protectively.

"You girls go!" Roku ordered as he looked at the two of us.

"We can handle him," Kai stated.

"You'll pay for this," Jaylie growled as she readied her poison.

"For Diatchi!" Sparrow called as she glared at Raiden.

"FOR DIATCHI!" they all yelled before charging at Raiden once more.

I pulled Kaki back, away from the fight into the trees. We both closed our eyes as our bodies got lighter and lighter before getting heavier and heavier.

We were in the park once again in the Mews time. Maybe this time, it would be best if we didn't go to them.

"What's the plan this time?" Kaki asked, I looked at her.

"I was hoping you had one," I answered.

"We did mine, look what happened. Everyone turned against everyone, Diatchi and the others, our siblings, they all became murderers," she answered before looking up at the sky, we knew it wouldn't be long until Deep Blue rose from his slumber so what now?

"We could try convincing Deep Blue," I spoke up as I flew up into one of the higher trees. Kaki followed me as we sat on the highest branch, overlooking the forest.

"What do you mean?" Kaki asked, I sighed slightly.

"I mean, try to convince him to live in peace. You have photos of what you, Shina, Sparrow and some other Cyniclons right?" I asked, Kaki nodded her head. "If we can get into the tower before Deep Blue, before Ichigo and the Mews and convince them to live in peace, we may be able to stop everything. Sure, we could still be at war with the Lamia Slayers, but it's better than being imprisoned for a hundred years isn't it?" I asked, Kaki nodded her head.

"Alright, looks like that's our second plan. Let's start working on how to get into it then. Hopefully this shouldn't take too long," Kaki answered as she looked at the setting sun.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Meanwhile in the future Hope and Kaki were trying to change, Diatchi paced his bedroom floor. He knew something was off, neither Hope, nor Kaki, had shown up for training for the past few days.

The girls had said they were staying with Amber for a while due to Amber being ill. When he and the others had gone to Amber's yes she was ill, but the girls weren't with her. Amber's excuse? They were out doing some shopping.

So they went into town. While there, they just so happened to run into Skye, who was scoffing down, Kami knows what. They asked if she had seen either Hope or Kaki. Skye's reply? She had gone somewhere near the human school.

Skye then got a phone call from her friends once they had left; they had a small argument and began panicking because no one was at the school to cover.

However, once Diatchi and his friends got there they ran into Raiden, who looked at them before walking by. Diatchi asked if he had seen either Kaki or Hope. Raiden's response? They were at home.

And so, Diatchi and his friends went to Kaki's house, only to run into Kaki's mother and father, who said that she and Hope had gone to Ember's house.

Kaki and Hope's parents had been let in on the secret straight after both girls had left. Amber knew that their parents would question it, so she was the one to break it to them calmly. Kaki and Hope's parents accepted it; however, Kaki's father did throw a fit about it and refuses to say a word until his daughter gets back.

Diatchi and his friends then went to Ember's house. Ember answered the door with a smile before frowning slightly. Her answer? Kaki and Hope had headed to the palace, but must have gotten side tracked in the forest, both girls loved to explore.

And so, Diatchi and his friends just gave up looking, they would turn up eventually.

He stopped pacing the room as he looked across the road into Kaki's room, the girl still hadn't returned. It wasn't that he was worried or anything, no Diatchi, worry about a human? Pft, you must be daft. It was just he was…..he needed…fight…..yes that's it, he needed Kaki to help him fight, she was the best out of the girls after all.

He sighed as he rubbed his temples; wherever the hell they had gone, they were gonna get an earful from Diatchi when they got back.

Diatchi slumped down onto his bed as Shina entered the room with a tray of freshly baked cookies.

"Cookie Diatchi-kun?" she asked as she presented the tray to Diatchi, who took a cookie off of it. He sat up on his bed as he looked at Shina, who placed the tray on his bedside desk before sitting next to her brother. "Diatchi-kun what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Hope and Kaki, we haven't seen them in a few days and they haven't turned up for training," Diatchi replied with a sigh.

"So, you're worried?" Shina asked as she looked at her older brother, who glared at her slightly.

"Please, I don't get worried," Diatchi responded with a growl.

"Ok, well, did you check to make sure they haven't travelled back in time?" Shina asked with a curious face. Diatchi suddenly stopped chewing, of all the things he could have done, that was the one thing he hadn't done. "Honestly Diatchi-kun, you can be really dense some times," Shina added as she picked her tray up and walked out of the room.

Diatchi growled as he crushed the remainder of his cookie in his hands. His eyes turned into cat like slits as he looked at the wall. The girls weren't going to get an earful now. No, now they'd be lucky to live the next five minutes when they got back if Shina was right that was.

* * *

**Hey guys, chapter 20 done, and we still have another wrong future to get to, as well as the war to finish with the Lamia Slayers, yeah, this story's far from finished. Anyway, I'm a little upset that this story still isn't getting that many views, but if you keep reviewing like you have been then I will keep updating as frequently as I can. For anyone who's interested in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, feel free to check out my newest story on it, it's called Burden. So until next time I shall see you soon. REVIEW!**


	21. Back To The Past, Another Wrong Future?

**Alright so here's what's happened so far, Kaki and I went on a journey to the past. Kicked Deep Blue's ass, and made it back to the future, only one problem, wrong future. We ended up going to a future where our friends are dead and our families and others are part wolf. In the end we were thought of as traitors due to defending the Cyniclons, so we had to fight against our own families. Kaki had to fight against Raiden, who almost killed her if it wasn't for Diatchi, who in the end ended up dead himself. I would have also been dead if it wasn't for Roku, who so very kindly helped me out. Either way we went back to the future and decided to try and convince Deep Blue to live in peace with us, let's see how this works out. Hopefully it'll go well.**

* * *

**Kakis' P.O.V**

It really didn't take long for the explosion to happen. Hope and I stood behind the place we knew the Fortress would rise. Once it had we quickly made out way into it.

We stood in the throne room, waiting for that one person to show. I growled as I heard footsteps coming towards us, I really didn't trust this plan, but I did trust Hope.

The doors to the throne room were thrown open as Deep blue walked in; he looked at us, a glare in his eyes. Hope gulped, but I glared back with equal hatred.

"Who are you?" Deep blue growled as he walked over to us. Hope backed away as she looked at the hatred in Deep Blue's eyes.

"My name is Kaki, this is my friend Hope, we're from the future," I answered. At that, a smirk appeared on Deep Blue's face.

"So, you know what happens here?" he asked with a gleam in his eyes, I nodded my head.

"Yes, Master Deep Blue. You win this and make the humans prisoners in a home. However, after a hundred years, someone finally rebels and you allow us to live alongside you in peace. So all I'm asking is can you please just give it a try to start with, you might like it," I answered as I looked at Deep Blue with pleading eyes. I watched as his eyes softened up slightly before frowning at me.

"You're part Cyniclon aren't you?" he asked, we nodded our heads. "Very well, if a human and a Cyniclon in the future can have a child then we can live in peace," he declared afterwards. Inward I silently started jumping for joy.

"Actually-," I covered Hope's mouth really quickly. I gave her a look like that 'fuck-this-up-and-I'll-fuck-your-face-up' she instantly shut up.

I smiled at Deep Blue as I walked over to him. I bowed politely.

"Arigato, Deep Blue-sama," I thanked as I turned to walk back to Hope. We waved to Deep blue as we left the room, just as Ichigo came bursting in.

"Well, I think that went alright," Hope stated as we looked around the lovely blooming forest we were in.

"Looks like everything's turned out for the better," I replied as we started walking through the forest towards where the town was.

Once we stepped out we were greeted by many Cyniclons and humans, all living in peace, all smiling, all helping each other, all happy.

"Good morning Kaki, Hope," a guard greeted as they walked passed us.

"Good morning," we replied in unison.

"Kaki, you've been summoned by Deep Blue to the palace," another guard stated as he walked up to us. Hope and I nodded our heads as we teleported to the palace.

The palace had changed, the rooms were different, we should have been in the throne room, instead we were in the dining room, where Diatchi, Sparrow, Jaylie, Roku, Kai, Amber, Ember and Skye.

Hope and I looked at the girls before hugging them tightly. The girls seemed taken aback but hugged back after a moment or two.

"What's gotten you girls so happy?" Amber asked as she smiled at us.

"Yeah, you seem happier than last night when we saw you," Ember stated, Skye just laughed at the two of us.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe us if we told you," Hope answered as she shook her head. Once we released the girls we were hugged again, this time by Jaylie and the others.

"Ok, so what did you call us for?" I asked Diatchi, who walked in front of me. He smiled sweetly before taking my hand.

"You forgot this," he answered as he slipped something onto my finger. I looked at my hand before my eyes went wide in shock. I looked back up at him only to be met with his lips on mine. I could see Hope's mouth drop to the floor.

Diatchi pulled away from me before giving me a questioning look, his eyes filling with worry, even the others, minus Hope, gave me a strange look.

"Are you ok?" Diatchi asked as he looked at me, I just stood there in shock.

"Erm, sorry, I must have hit my head, but remind me why you did that," I answered as I looked at him. Diatchi just smiled as he hugged me tightly.

"I'll get the doctor to take a look at you, alright babe?" he asked, I just gave him an even more confused look than before, which made him laugh slightly. "My father and grandfather want to speak to you about the wedding as well," at that Hope, who had been drinking, spat the drink out of her mouth before looking at Diatchi in shock.

"WEDDING?!" we both yelled as we looked at him.

"Jheeze, did both of you hit your heads or something?" Amber asked as she rolled her eyes lightly.

"Yeah, you been engaged for over three years now," Jaylie stated as she looked at me Hope and I, Kami is punishing me for trying to change the future, I know he is.

"Erm, sorry, with the head injury and everything it's a little blurry," I replied as I looked at Diatchi, who seemed slightly hurt. He smiled kindly at me before picking me up bridal style.

"Come on, let's get you into the infirmary then, the doctor will look at you," he stated as he started carrying me down the hallway.

"Erm, Hope, can I speak with you in private?!" I called behind me, Hope quickly ran down the hall to catch us up.

"Don't worry, you'll both be fine by tonight," Diatchi smiled as he looked at us. I looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side.

"You really did hit your head hard huh babe?" he asked, I nodded my head. "It's the engagement party, beautiful," he added on. Hope cracked up laughing at the look on my face, it became utter dread, but Diatchi didn't catch it, his eyes were closed. Someone, please help.

Diatchi set me down on the bed in the infirmary while Hope sat on the other one, we all waited for the doctor, but Diatchi was summoned by his father. He bid us farewell, giving me a kiss on the cheek as he did so.

The doctor came in two minutes after Diatchi had gone, Hope was laid on the bed laughing her ass off.

"Well, I can see you're feeling alright Hope," the doctor said, Hope sat up, stifling her laughter as she did so.

"Oh, trust me, I'm fine Doc," Hope replied with a smirked and a wink in my direction, I glared at her.

"Alright, Kaki, I'll inspect your head and then you can go," the Doctor stated as he started searching for any lumps on my head, and shinning a light in my eyes, Kami I hated that.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything physically wrong with you, as for mentally-,"

"Don't even go there, Doc," Hope ordered as he started to go onto the mentally damaged topic, Hope and I both laughed, causing the Doctor to shake his head.

"Alright then, you're free to go, come back to me if you have any questions," the Doctor ordered as we walked out of the room.

"We will!" I called behind as Hope and I rounded the corner. "We need to change the past, again," I hissed.

"Why? I kinda like it here," Hope replied with a smug smirk on her face.

"You and I both know that in our future none of this would happen, ever!" I hissed quietly in case someone was listening.

"Alright, alright, but what about your ever so lovely fiancé?" Hope asked as wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm gonna slap you," I glared, "And don't call him that, his name's Diatchi," I added.

"You called babe?" I jumped outta my skin at that point.

"DIATCHI BLUE! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" I yelled as I slapped him on the shoulder, but he just laughed.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked.

"Kaki's physically fine, as for mentally-,"

"Don't even go there," Diatchi interrupted.

"That's what I said," Hope smiled as we all continued to walk down the corridor.

"Father and grandfather really need to speak with us both now about the wedding, your parents will be there, let's go," Diatchi ordered as he started walking us to the throne room.

"I'll be at home Kaki, come get me when you're finished!" Hope called after me as she teleported away. I glared at nothing in particular, I'd kill her later.

I gulped silently as Diatchi and I stood outside the throne room, I couldn't do this, I had to tell him this wasn't my future, but what if it meant Deep Blue would take over this world?

I felt a hand grab mine, it was Diatchi's, I looked over at him with confusion in my eyes.

"I'm sorry about this by the way. I know you don't want this at your age, but maybe it'll be better this way," Diatchi smiled as he kissed my cheek. I bit my lip; maybe I'd just sneak out later tonight to go back to the past.

We entered the room at that point. My mother and father rushed over to me with Raiden, who hugged my legs.

"Kaki, we're so proud of you hun," my mother stated.

"Yeah, becoming the first in our family to marry a Cyniclon, you make us so proud," my father stated.

"Big sister's gonna have lots of kids for me to play with and look after," Raiden stated as he looked up at me, I blushed slightly.

"Raiden, don't say things like that," I whispered as we walked over to Deep Blue and Tatyusa, I bowed to them. Once I stood back up I wasn't surprised that Tatyusa had hugged me, but I was in complete shock when Deep Blue did, I almost screamed.

"We have a wedding to plan and a party tonight, let's get to it people," Deep Blue ordered as he looked at me with a warm smile on his face.

* * *

**Hopes' P.O.V**

I walked around the town waiting for nightfall to come. I was bored, nothing to do, so I decided to head into the forest.

I passed many, many strange creatures and animals that meant no harm to any of us. I must admit, it was nice seeing our kind like with Cyniclons in peace, but I couldn't help thinking something felt off.

I walked into a clearing, something felt different, the air smelt different. I knew the smell well, it was blood, but I don't know where it was coming from.

I looked up at the trees, blood dripped down them, I looked down at the ground, I quickly flew into the air, the whole clearing was covered in warm red blood.

I gulped slightly, what could have….who would have….why would someone do this? I heard a dark sinister chuckle from inside the clearing, this wasn't right, I needed to leave, but something came at me, faster than the speed of light, or so it seemed.

I was knocked to the ground in a second flat. I looked up, Ocho, Kill and Zoltar stood in front of me, but they looked crazier than ever. Their whole faces were covered in blood, their bangs hiding part of their face, their eyes glowing red with tattered and shredded clothes.

I gulped as I backed up slightly, we changed the future, but this future is worse than the last. I quickly teleported away, only just getting cut on the arm with a knife as I did so.

I ended up in Kaki's room in the palace, least I think it was Kaki's there were pictures of her parents after all. By now, nightfall had come over the streets of our world. Three figures, Ocho, Kill and Zoltar leapt from roof top to roof top. My guess, looking for more people to kill.

I sat on Kaki and, by the looks of it, Diatchi's bed as I waited for her. I looked over to the dresser to see a box of condoms and some pills, I burst out laughing again. Man, this future is like a complete prank on Kaki, even though Zoltar and that are crazier.

The door opened a couple of minutes later as Kaki stepped in, she looked exhausted. I sat up on the bed before smirking at her.

"So, how's Diatchi in bed?" I asked, Kaki looked up at me with a confused look. I nodded to the bedside cabinet; her face went bright red as she turned around and banged it on the door.

"I. Hate. This. Future," she stated with every word she banged her head harder.

"Chill, you'll give yourself brain damage, besides, we're going now," I replied, Kaki gave me another confused look as she walked to me.

"Why?" she moaned as she sat down, falling backwards on her bed as she did so.

"Yeah, we changed the future, only one problem," I answered.

"Which is what?" Kaki asked.

"You mean aside from the fact that there's a complete clearing covered in blood? Try the fact that Kill, Ocho and Zoltar are the ones who did it," I answered, Kaki instantly sat up before standing to her feet.

"Alright, we're outta here, let's go," she ordered, I nodded as I stood to my feet. At that moment Diatchi chose to enter the room shaking his head.

"Kaki, are you ready yet?" he asked before looking at us, he frowned. "What's going on?" he asked, I saw Kaki bite her lip before speaking.

"You need to go check out the clearings in the forest, the Earth's under attack," she replied before looking at me. "I'm sorry Diatchi, but this isn't our future, we need to go," she added on quietly before we teleported out of the room.

We ended up in the forest in the Mews time again. I turned to Kaki once more.

"So, what now?" I asked, Kaki bit her lip.

"I hate to say it, but, we let Deep Blue win. It's the only way we can get back to our future," she answered. I frowned, we both didn't like the idea, but we knew it was the only thing we could actually do. I nodded my head as we sat on one of the three branches waiting for the Fortress to rise once again.

* * *

**Well wasn't that an interesting chapter? Hopefully it gave most of you a shock, or made you laugh at least. I just had to put a future in with Diatchi and Kaki engaged, even if they hate each other in their actual future. We shall see the girls return to their own future next chapter, but what will happen when they see Diatchi again? What will he do with them? How will he punish them? Don't get any kinky ideas because that's not happening ;) anyway please review and I shall see you again soon. REVIEW!**


	22. Our Future, Finally!

**Ok, so you all know what's gone off in the past three to four chapters. If not, then you must have been in Narnia of Star Command must have had a mission for you. Either way, Kaki and I are now back in the past and we're currently watching the Mews get their asses kicked. I really hate just watching, it makes me feel awful for not being able to do something. But we need to get back to our time so yeah.**

* * *

**Kakis' P.O.V**

Te familiar feeling of, what we're calling energy, came passed Hope and I not an hour after we came back into the future. We did our usual procedure of getting into the palace and watched everything from there.

Ichigo sat on the ground with Kisshu in her arms. Hope had informed me that Pai, Taruto, Ryou and Akasaka had died. Ichigo's scream pierced the air as she screamed Kisshu's name.

I closed my eye, fighting back the tears; I knew we would be under Deep Blue's command for the next hundred years.

As Ichigo rose to her feet the doors to the throne room opened. Lettuce, Minto, Pudding and Zakuro all stepped in, each wielding their weapons.

Now we had to see how this turned out. They all rushed to Ichigo's side once they saw her with Kisshu in her arms on the ground. That's when it happened, it not only shocked me, but it also shocked Hope too.

People, well not so much people, but three to be exact, appeared behind the girls. Each holding a knife, each with animal features, each a Lamia Slayer.

Hope held her hands over her mouth as she gasped in shock; I gritted my teeth while clenching my fists. We were at war with the Lamia Slayers, yet they were the ones who killed the Mews for Deep Blue.

That's when another shock happened. As the Mews dropped to the ground, each gasping or choking on their own blood, Deep Blue raised his sword. He quickly brought it down, a large line of white lightning hitting all three of the Lamia Slayers, killing them instantly.

Hope squealed slightly, but I clamped my hand over her mouth. We watched as Deep Blue laughed in victory, but he looked like a total psychopath.

"It's over," I whispered as I released Hope's mouth. She gulped as she looked at me, her eyes filling with tears as she tried to fight them back.

"Can…can we go?" she asked, her voice was barely above a whisper. I nodded my head as we teleported through time once more.

When I opened my eyes we were in the forest, our forest, in our time. I looked at Hope before looking to the old abandoned Human Home.

"There's something we should do," I stated as I looked at Hope, who nodded her head. We teleported once more, this time to the Mews graves.

Once we were surrounded by the darkness, Hope fell to her knees in front of the Mews graves. Tears began spilling from her eyes. I walked forwards towards the grave, knowing there was something, anything, I could have done but didn't, all because I wanted this future.

They gave their lives to protect Tokyo, and now, even though we did live in slight peace with the Cyniclons, I would fight to protect them and the humans, I won't let them die.

"Our father, who art in heaven," I started a small prayer. I was never religious, never will be really, but we would need strength to get through this and the ability to forgive.

"Hallowed be thy name," Hope joined in as she wiped her eyes, but tears still fell freely.

"Thy kingdom come, thy will be done," I spoke again as I looked at Mew Ichigo's statue, I felt so much regret about not helping, but I couldn't imagine a future that was any different from this one.

"And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us," Hope frowned as she looked at Kisshu's statue, I could tell she felt just as much, if not even more, regret like me. But what could we have done?

"Give us this day, our daily bread," Hope and I both whispered.

"And lead us, not into temptation, but deliver evil from us," I sighed as Hope grabbed my hand; I gave it a small squeeze. Hope was like a sister to me, as were the others; I couldn't imagine my life without them.

"For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory for ever and ever, amen," Hope and I spoke the last lines together as we bowed to the statues in front of us.

"Forgive us, eiyū Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, we never meant for this to happen," I added in a whisper as a single tear escaped from my eyes. I sighed as we stood back up.

"We should tell the girls," Hope said as she released my hand. I nodded my head as we teleported from the graves to my own home. It was just how we had left it, we must have been gone around a day, maybe two at most, but I don't think anyone really noticed.

Hope pulled her phone out, sent a text then smiled sadly.

"I have to go, mom and dad want to see me," she stated as she hugged me tightly.

"We'll beat these Lamia Slayers, we'll beat Deep Blue too, I promise," I whispered as she pulled away from me. She nodded her head before teleporting off.

I sighed as I looked around my room, nothing had changed. My curtains had been closed but that would have been done by my mom. I walked over to them before pulling them open letting a large amount of sun light into the room.

I smiled as I walked over to the bathroom before throwing off my close and jumping into a steaming shower. You wouldn't believe how dirty I felt.

* * *

**Diatchis' P.O.V**

I yawned as I finally got up from the front of my computer. I had managed to trace Kaki and Hope's signals, they had indeed gone to the past three times and each time returned to a different future.

I looked over to my window when I saw Kaki's curtains opening. My eyes narrowed as she stood in the window for a couple of moments before walking to the bathroom. Time to find out exactly what happened.

I teleported from my room into Kaki's. The sound of a shower started in the bathroom, so I had at least ten minute before she would get out.

I sat on her bed, messing around with things in her home. I laid on her pillow only to find something hard under it. Frowning, I took it out from under the pillow on the front in gold were the words 'Journal, Do Not Read!'

I rolled my eyes, as if she kept a diary. Well, me being a boy I opened it and started reading through it.

Five minutes later and no good shit I threw it to the floor before grabbing one of her books I started to read.

I must have been so into the book because half way through it I felt someone snap it shut. I looked up to see Kaki stood, fully clothed, with her journal in her hands and a furious glare on her face.

"What the hell are you-,"

"Don't even start with me you traitor," ok, now I have no idea where that came from but I do have a point.

"Traitor?" she asked. I stood up to glare at her eye level.

"You think I'm fucking stupid?" I asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Kaki answered with her own question. I whacked her across the face; I'd never done that before, to anyone. "THE HELL?!" she asked in a yell, I only glared at her.

"I know what you've done, I'm not fucking blind and our technology doesn't lie. Now if you cooperate nicely I won't have to hurt you," I replied as I glared at her.

"Think you're missing the point, first hit's free, the next are gonna cost ya," she responded as she wiped a little blood from her mouth, I hadn't mean to hit her that hard.

"Tell me why," I ordered, Kaki just cocked an eyebrow at me. "Tell me why you went back in time," I growled. Kaki's eyes lowered as she walked over to her window to close her curtains.

"Alright, listen," she ordered, I looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "We went to the past because we wanted to change this future. We did, twice. The first didn't go so well, most humans were infused with wolf DNA, you and your friends were murderers and killed Amber, Ember and Skye. The second time, we were engaged," I had to pull a face at that, why would I ever get engaged to Kaki. But something fluttered in my stomach, like a nice feeling, like I was happy I was engaged to her, I just brushed it off though.

"And the final time?" I asked. Kaki bit her lip as she sighed.

"We watched the Mews die, we watched the Lamia Slayers kill them, then we watched Deep Blue kill the Lamia Slayers," I answered, my eyes went wide in shock.

"What?" I asked, Kaki sighed as she sat on her bed; I sat down next to her.

"Deep Blue wasn't the one who killed the Mews, the Lamia Slayers were. We don't know how or why, but they must have been working with him. When he killed the three that killed Mew Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro they must have turned against them. I'm guessing that we've been at war for them for over a hundred years but they're only just getting strong enough to actually do any damage to the army," she answered as she looked at me. I hid my face with my hands while shaking my head.

"You're lying," I stated as I glared at her before standing up. I grabbed her by the arm before placing both her hands behind her back and putting some Cyniclon handcuffs on her.

"For betraying the Cyniclon Race and going against our will I place you under arrest," I added as I started to lead her out of her room, down the stairs, passed her family and out the door.

The army stood outside Kaki's house waiting for us, Hope stood in between two soldiers who were holding her arms.

"KAKI!" her mother yelled as she tried to grab her daughter's arm, but I moved her out the way, two soldiers also stopped her.

"Don't worry mom it'll be fine," Kaki smiled as I pushed her towards the army. A lot of people, not only Cyniclons, but Humans too also came out to see what was going on.

"Kaki, Hope!" Skye called as she Ember and Amber pushed their way through the crowd.

"Take those three too," I ordered as Jaylie, Roku, Kai and Sparrow appeared. Sparrow had a hurt look on her face but Kai, Roku and Jaylie were all glaring at Kaki and her friends. Kaki didn't looked Sparrow in the eye, instead she walked straight passed down the street towards the palace, with Hope and the other with her head held high.

The army, my friends and I walked behind them. I needed to find out what really happened in the past. If Kaki was right she'd be executed for no reason, yes executed, my grandfather doesn't take kindly to strangers.

I sighed silently as I fell behind the group, slowly dragging Sparrow with me; I knew she'd be the only one willing to help.

"Sparrow-,"

"Don't even start Diatchi, we both know that Kaki went to the past trying to do something for the better and-,"

"Came back saying something I didn't know about, I know, I didn't believe her that's why she and her friends are getting taken to be executed in a day or two," I interrupted, Sparrow's eyes filled with horror and anger.

"You did what?!" she asked in an angry whisper.

"I know, I'm sorry, I was stupid. But that's not the point here, the point is that we need to go to the past and prove they're innocent," I answered as I looked at her with pleading eyes. I couldn't let Kaki and her friends die, they were the only humans that actually decided to interact with us. Plus, the minute they're gone my grandfather will throw the humans back into their 'Human Home', ugh, I hate that name.

"Alright, you're lucky I managed to sneak Kaki's phone from her," Sparrow replied with a wink. I gave her a shocked look.

"How did you-,"

"Is that really important?" she interrupted.

"No, let's just go," I answered as Sparrow teleported away. I gave Kaki and her friend's one last glance before teleporting off. Now the only question is, what do I do if she's right?

* * *

**Well, this is starting to get good no? Sorry about the week wait, seriously I've been busy again. Anyway, please review and I shall see you sometime after the weekend. REVIEW!**


	23. Execution? DIATCHI!

**Diatchis' P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what I was looking at; then again, Sparrow seemed as shocked as I am, if not more.

Deep Blue, my grandfather, had hired the Lamia Slayers to kill the Mews, then he killed them. Kaki wasn't lying.

"Diatchi, we need to go," Sparrow hissed in a whisper, but I only floated towards the ground. I landed on my knees. How could he? Why would he? I just…. I don't understand any of this.

"Diatchi!" Sparrow hissed louder, but not loud enough to draw Deep Blue's attention to us. I looked up at her, my eyes were blank, what was I supposed to think? I had the blood of a murderer and a traitor running through my veins.

Looks like I'm not that different from Kisshu, Pai and Taruto.

"What?" I asked, my voice was shaking, I couldn't help it. This was the very first time I ever felt….lost.

"Diatchi, we need to go back to our time now. Kaki and the others are going to be executed, we need to leave," Sparrow answered as she shook my by the shoulders. She never did that, not once, unless needed.

My eyes suddenly became full of life again. I nodded my head as we both teleported off.

We ended up back in the deserted streets of our home town. Well, almost deserted.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I turned around to see Kaki's younger brother, Raiden, was it? Stood behind us. He was glaring up at me with anger filled eyes.

"Raiden-,"

"No, you stay out of this. Because of this jackass my sister's being executed after her trial if she's found guilty. With the technology you have she will be found guilty, how could you?" Raiden interrupted Sparrow as he glared at me.

I rested my hand on his shoulder as I teleported with Sparrow to the courtroom.

"Guilty!" I looked up in shock, we were too late. If I stood out of line now, I'd be executed too. I gulped as the girl's families started to cry. Raiden rushed straight over to his sister but was held back by the guards.

"KAKI! KAKI!" he yelled as he tried to get through them. Kaki turned around, her eyes landed on Raiden. A soft, caring glance appeared in them until she looked up to me. Her eyes became hard as she suppressed the urge to glare at me.

Jaylie, Roku and Kai walked over to Sparrow and me as we all exited the courtroom, followed by everyone else in it. By everyone, I mean everyone, the schools, colleges, work places, all the Cyniclons were there too.

As I stepped outside I felt my cheek start to sting. It took me a moment to realise Kaki's mother had struck me across the face.

"You can't go around hitting other people's sons," my mother hissed as she stood in front of me.

"I just did, he's the reason why Kaki's in this mess. All she did was a little time travel," Kaki's mother argued.

"To change our future, that's tretory, she deserves what's coming to her," my mother argued back. I clenched my fists; my grandfather was such a hypocrite.

"The execution will take place within the next hour. Families and friends are allowed to see the five girls in this time. However, once they have they will be escorted out by the guards," a guard stated as he walked up to us. He nodded to Sparrow, who nodded back before walking off with him; guess she was one of the guards.

"Mama, let's go see Kaki," Raiden whispered as he tugged his mom's sleeve. His mom sent one last glare to me before leaving with her husband and son.

"Diatchi, sweetie are-,"

"Leave me alone," I muttered as I walked off from the courthouse. Jaylie, Roku and Kai followed me silently.

"Diatchi, what is it?" Jaylie asked, she knew something was wrong, I could tell. Roku and Kai stood with their arms folded over their chests. I bit my lip, debating whether to tell them.

"It's nothing," I finally answered before turning around.

"Diatchi Blue, don't you dare walk away from us," Roku growled, I stopped in my tracks as I turned to them.

"We're not stupid mate, we can tell something's wrong, so explain," Kai ordered as they all walked closer. I sighed, giving into their request. I explained everything about Kaki time travelling, what she told me and what I had seen with Sparrow.

"What do we do?" Roku asked as he looked at me.

"We can't do anything, if we speak out of turn during the execution then we get executed as well," Jaylie stated as she sighed. I bit my lip.

"I need to go see them one last time, I'll meet you at the execution hall," I spoke as I teleported off, not giving them the time to protest.

"About time you showed up," Sparrow stated as she looked at me, I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair.

"What do I do Sparrow?" I asked as I leaned against the wall next to her.

"Tell the truth?" she answered, but it came out more like a statement, none of us ever stood up to my grandfather. "Their families left. You can go in," she added, I nodded my head as I walked into the room where the girls were being held.

"Well, look who showed up," Skye hissed as she glared at me, her eyes filled with hatred.

"What do you want?" even Amber seemed furious with me.

"Go away," Ember ordered as she hugged her sister tightly.

"I swear Diatchi, I'm coming back to haunt your ass," Hope seethed through clenched teeth as she glared at me.

"Stop it," Kaki ordered from where she laid on a prison bed.

"What?" the girls asked in shock.

"He deserves every bit of what we say," Hope argued. Kaki sat up, her eyes going into an unforgetful glare.

"Maybe he does, but I'm telling you to stop it. We have less than an hour to live and I'm not about to spend it having you all start a fight. What do you want Diatchi?" she turned towards me for the last part, the glare never leaving her face.

"I-,"

"Hang on, just before you start. If you here to say sorry, then just leave. I don't want to hear any speech about how you would undo what you did if you could, but you can't, well, you can, but it's treason. I'm not in the mood to put up with your-,"

"Will you shut up and let me speak?" I growled as I glared at her, she stood to her feet.

"There's five minutes left Diatchi, five minutes until we're taken out there. Make. It. Quick." Kaki ordered as she stood in front of me. She looked up to meet my eyes.

"I believe you, about what you said about Deep Blue. You were right," I stated, she just raised an eyebrow at me.

"That it?" she asked, I nodded, for now anyway, that was it. "Then leave," she ordered, I teleported out of the room on that note to see Sparrow stood with a pale face.

"What is it?" I asked, she turned to me; tears welled up in her eyes as she did so.

"I have to kill Kaki," she whispered as she let the tears fall. My eyes went wide, I knew Sparrow would refuse, but then she'd get beat. I knelt down next to her.

"I'm not letting any of them die, I swear," I whispered as I hugged her gently. I released her quickly as I teleported away into the hall where they'd commit the execution.

Kaki's family sat with Hope's, Skye's, Amber and Ember's. I bit my lip as I turned to the stage before sitting at the side of the hall were the Cyniclons sat.

I sat with Jaylie, Roku and Kai. They each seemed lost in their own little world. Finally, Jaylie spoke.

"I'm…kinda gonna miss them, they made everything around here a little more lively," she stated as she looked at the stage, I nodded my head.

"Where's Sparrow?" Kai asked, I sighed.

"She has to execute Kaki," I answered, Roku winced at that, we all knew she wouldn't do it. I looked up to the royalty box, my father, mother, grandfather and sister sat in it. I shook my head, I couldn't go up there.

After what felt like forever, the hall was full, the lights were a blazing bright colour and the guards finally decided to show themselves. I gulped as I watched the head guard walk out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, humans, I give you the five traitors," he stated as Kaki and her friends were walked out onto the stage. "First we have the executing of Kaki Akiwa," he added as he moved away from the stage.

A piece of thick wood was brought out as Kaki was pushed forwards by two guards, followed by Sparrow, who had tears in her eyes again. Kaki was forced to her knees with her head over the wooden block. Sparrow was then handed an axe.

I blinked once, then twice as memories came rushing back to me. Past times, I had actually shared with Kaki and her friends.

I sighed as I remembered the times we had gotten into fights, the times we laughed and that one time she fell asleep on my chest.

I balled my hands into fists, this wasn't supposed to happening, I wasn't supposed to feel things like this, but I couldn't stop the tears that came to my eyes. I didn't let them spill though I wouldn't.

"I won't," I lifted my head up to see Sparrow backing away from the dropped axe.

"If you won't we will," the lead guard hissed.

"Sparrow, please, I'd rather it be you than anyone else," Kaki stated as she turned to give Sparrow a warm smile. Tears flowed freely from Sparrow's eyes. She made no move to pick the axe up, the lead guard did though.

I bit my lip as I contemplated on what to do. If I stopped the execution now, I'd have to show Deep blue as a fraud, if I didn't, then I betray Kaki and her friends.

As the axe was brought down to Kaki's head I summoned my weapons before throwing it towards the axe. My weapon effectively knocked it out of the guard's grasp, which caused everyone to gasp.

"Who was that?!" Deep Blue yelled over the murmuring crowd. A guard holding Ember picked my weapon up.

"This belongs to Diatchi," the guard stated, everyone gasped at that. I stood to my feet as I flew down to the stage.

"I won't let you do this," I growled as I glared at the lead guard, who quickly back away.

"What are you doing?" Kaki hissed as she looked at me, her eyes full of confusion but gratitude, and a look that said 'try-to-cut-it-closer-next-time', hopefully there won't be a next time.

I untied Kaki's hands as she rubbed her wrists before shaking her hands.

"Diatchi, explain yourself and I may spare your life," Deep Blue ordered. I growled as I turned around to him.

"No, you explain yourself. You didn't kill the Mews, the Lamia Slayers did, then you killed them. I don't know what you promised them, but you betrayed them," I hissed as I glared at him. Deep Blue just frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he stated.

"BULLSHIT!" Sparrow yelled as she wiped her tears away. Hope quickly moved herself out of the shocked guards grasp as Sparrow untied her arms.

"We saw it, everything and I have proof," Hope hissed as she pulled her phone out.

"Even if I did betray them, it won't matter anymore," Deep Blue stated. I laughed darkly.

"What is it you always said? A tretory, no matter how long ago, is still a tretory. And traitors should always be dealt with one way, by execution," I replied as I quoted his words. Deep Blue growled as he floated down from the royal box.

"Kill the remaining three," he ordered. The guards hesitated as they looked from Deep Blue to me, to Kaki, to Sparrow.

"No," we all turned as my father came down from the royal box. Deep Blue growled.

"You dare to oppose me?" he hissed. My father glared at him.

"I'll oppose you if that means sparing the lives of those innocent," he answered. "Let the five girls go, they have a family to return to. Kaki, you and your friends have been great helps to this community, think of this as a thank you. Your lives are spared," he added.

"Arigato, Tatyusa-sama," Kaki replied as she bowed to my father.

"As for you Deep Blue, we shall see if what the girls say is true, if so, it is execution for you," my father stated as he glared at Deep Blue.

"You can't do that, I'm the one who brought this community to be," he hissed.

"We've seen the future, Deep Blue. Even if you lost to the Mew Mews, this planet would have been spared due to the Mew Aqua," Kaki stated as she stood next to me.

"Very well, if I am to die, I'm taking him with me," Deep Blue hissed as he threw something at lightning speed towards me.

My body suddenly began to ache as I collapsed to the ground. The gasps from the crowd I heard. I felt warm arms wrap around me as they caught me, gently kneeling to the ground with me in them.

"Diatchi?" I could hear my father's voice.

"Diatchi?" Kaki's voice, it sounded so far away though. "Diatchi please," she begged. I looked up at her to see tears in her eyes, I smiled lightly.

"Don't….don't cry for me," I whispered to her before falling into the darkness.

* * *

**Kakis' P.O.V**

I was shocked to see Diatchi suddenly fall to the ground. On instinct I moved around, catching him swiftly in my arms before kneeling to the ground with him.

"Diatchi?" Tatyusa-sama asked, though he got no reply.

"Diatchi?" I asked, though I had no reply from him either. "Diatchi, please," I begged slightly as I looked at him. His eyes looked up into mine, the life slowly draining out from them.

"Don't…..don't cry for me," he whispered as his eyes suddenly shut, all life from them gone.

"This isn't the end!" Deep Blue yelled as he was dragged away by the guards. I looked up from Diatchi's still body to him as everyone in the hall became silent.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING MONSTER!" I yelled as I began shaking Diatchi. "Diatchi, wake up, wake up, Diatchi. This isn't funny," I stated, but there was no movement in his body at all. "Diatchi please," I whimpered as the tears started to fall down my face.

I noticed some doctors and healers crowd around the both of us. As they tried to take them away I held Diatchi closer to me, I don't know why, it just….felt right.

I silently whimpered as Tatyusa grabbed my arms, removing them from his son's body.

"No," I whispered as I watched the doctors and healers take the lifeless boy from my arms. I wanted to scream, to tell them to bring him back, but only his name would leave my lips. So I screamed that instead. "DIATCHI!" and then, the tears started freely from my eyes as Tatyusa brought me into a hug.

No one came forth from my family to stop him, not even my father. For that I was grateful, but I would be even more grateful if Diatchi came back, if none of this ever happened, if we never went to the past.

I silently gasped upon one realisation that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

This is all my fault.

* * *

**OMG DIATCHI NO! Wow, I really like injuring people in my stories, first Kate and Seren, now Diatchi, wonder who's next. Anyway, hope this chapter was good, please review and I shall see you soon. REVIEW!**


	24. Miracle, Sleep Tight

**Kakis' P.O.V**

No. No, no, no, no, no, this wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. How did this happen?

We travelled to the past before returning. We were taken for execution because it was treason. Diatchi and Sparrow then went to the past to see what we had seen.

Now, the girls and I aren't being executed because Diatchi stopped it. But now because Deep Blue has been taken into jail, he shot something at Diatchi which caused him to faint.

I remained still in Tatyusa's arms as he watched the healers take his son away. Amber, Ember, Hope and Skye rushed over to me, followed by Sparrow, Jaylie, Roku and Kai, who had gotten out of their seats.

A loud explosion was heard overhead as Kill, Ocho and Zoltar entered the large hall. No one moved, no one seemed to care they were there.

Sparrow flew up to them; she explained something to them which caused them to land on the ground next to us.

"Is that true?" Zoltar asked as he held a sword at me neck. I looked up at him; my eyes must have given my answer away because he moved the sword away from my neck.

"What do we do Zoltar?" Kill asked as he looked at the older Lamia Slayer.

"We return home. They have things under control with Deep Blue, we shall return if things aren't going your way," Zoltar answered. Tatyusa looked at him in confusion.

"You mean your planet's perfectly fine?" he asked, Ocho and Kill nodded their head.

"Our planet has always been fine. We were here for the sole purpose of revenge on our ancestors who were betrayed by Deep Blue. But we see now that not all of you are like him. We would appreciate it if you would report to us with how his trial goes, if he will be executed and when. And we are sorry for the damages we have done to your planet and army," Zoltar apologised, which Tatyusa nodded to before the three Lamia Slayers left.

"Well, that was easy," Sparrow shrugged as she knelt down in front of me with everyone else.

"Diatchi's strong, he'll pull through this," Kai stated as he smiled at me. I was getting used to these guys now. I sniffed as I looked up at my friends, even the three Cyniclons I couldn't get along with.

"He'll be in the medical room. You all go and see how he's doing and I'll close this up," Tatyusa ordered as we nodded. We walked away leaving Tatyusa to deal with the others in the hall.

I walked with everyone else down the halls towards a large infirmary. We could see through a glass window that Diatchi was lying unconscious on the table, his breathing was slow. If we didn't have the eye sight we did, we would have thought he was dead.

I gulped, I couldn't think of it like that. I just couldn't, but I also couldn't wrap my head around why Deep Blue would want to kill his own grandson. It was us that revealed what really happened to Diatchi, he was just revealing it to the others.

Then it hit me. While I was waiting to be executed, I was going to take it with no fight. I wasn't going to fight back or even try to stop them from killing me. But why?

Was I fed up with everything that's gone off in the past hundred years? With the time travelling and everything? Something about just giving up there and then…..it felt right to me.

But now, because Diatchi saved us, we owe him our lives, we owe him everything. We're going to bring Deep Blue to justice and get him killed.

We're going to bring the statues of the Mews out into the open and have everyone grateful for what they've done. We'll help the Lamia Slayers with whatever they need now they've left. We will make everything right.

I swear we will, and we'll do it even if it's the last thing we ever do.

I felt Ember grasp my hand as she gave it a tight squeeze. I squeezed back; I knew all the girls were holding hands. I grabbed Sparrow's, who took Jaylie's, Jaylie took Kai's and Kai took Roku's.

We stood there, watching the healers work on everything, but something still felt off to me. Like we should be saying something, but I didn't know what.

"You know our friend so much better than we do," Amber started as she looked at Diatchi's still body, I smiled sadly.

"You know the sickness and burden he carries, you also know his heart," Ember added.

"Lord, we ask you to be with our friend now as you work in his life. Lord, let your will be done in our friend's life," Hope continued.

"If there is a sin that needs to be confessed and forgiven, please help him to see his need and confess," Skye added as she smiled sadly, when had we all become so close?

"Lord, we pray for our friend just as your Word tells us to pray, for healing. We believe you hear this earnest prayer from our hearts and that it is powerful because of your promise," I added as I looked over Diatchi's body, his breathing even lighter.

"We have faith in you, Lord, to heal our friend, but we also trust in the plan you have for his life," Sparrow added as she started to cry slightly.

"Lord, we don't always understand your ways. We don't know why our friend has to suffer, but we trust you," Jaylie added as she sniffed, holding back her tears.

"We ask that you look with mercy and grace toward out friend. Nourish his spirit and soul in this time of suffering and comfort him with your presence," Roku added as he shook his head, I could tell he wanted to cry.

"Let our friend know you are there with him through this difficulty. Give him strength. And may you, through this difficulty, be glorified in his life and also in ours," Kai continued as he looked at Diatchi's body.

"Amen," we all said as we looked at his still body, his breathing had completely stopped at this point, which made me want to cry.

We weren't religious, none of us were, but in a time like this, we at least needed someone to turn to, who would always listen no matter what.

I sighed as I slumped down the wall. Jaylie, Roku and Kai nodded their heads as they turned to Sparrow, who also nodded.

"We're going to go tell Diatchi's father that he could have…passed on," Sparrow said as she looked at me. I didn't move, I didn't say anything, this couldn't be happening.

Sparrow sighed as she and the others left, leaving me with the girls, who quietly left one by one until I was by myself.

"Please, just let him be alright," I whispered as I looked at the clock. I had been sat there for over three hours now. How I hadn't realised, I didn't know.

I sighed as I shook my head, deciding it was time to finally leave.

As I stood up, the doors opened, revealing one of the healers. She looked at me before smiling sadly.

"You've been here the whole time?" she asked as I stood up straight, I nodded my head, not daring myself to speak.

"Diatchi was poisoned, we were lucky. We lost him once through that but managed to pull him back. He's healing right now, it's a miracle he's even alive," the healer told me as she began pondering on her thoughts.

"Someone must be watching over him," she sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "Go down the hall, to the fourth door on the left, you'll find him in there," she winked before walking off. I watched her leave before my brain registered what she had said.

Diatchi was ok, he wasn't dead he was….. I quickly ran down the hall before walking into the room where Diatchi was. He jumped from reading a small book in his hands to look at me.

"Well, you're not the first person I expected to see," he stated as he looked at me. I just stared at him, as if he wasn't real, this couldn't be real, could it? "What happened to Deep Blue?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"The….the trial's tomorrow. If he's proven guilty, he'll be executed," I answered in a whisper.

"He won't go down without a fight," Diatchi stated as he looked at me, a small smile on his face as he did so. I nodded my head as I sat down in the seat next to his bed.

"I know," I answered, I couldn't bring my voice to become any louder for some reason, I just couldn't.

"No, I mean he'll try to kill everyone to regain control over the Earth," Diatchi stated, I smirked slightly, finding my voice more confident this time.

"Then we'll just have to stop him," I replied as I looked into his eyes with a determined look, which caused him to smile.

"You cried," Diatchi stated a moment later as he looked at me, the smile gone from his face. I blushed slightly as I looked away from him.

"So what? You saved us, it's only natural for me to cry," I replied.

"I thought you didn't like me," he responded as he looked away from me. I turned to him, suddenly feeling a little horrid. "I mean, I knew we were rivals, or whatever, but I didn't think you even like me as a rival. You treat Jaylie, Kai, Roku and Sparrow better than the way you treat me," he added. I frowned as I started to feel guilty.

"Well, Sparrow's my friend, Jaylie and the others, I'm alright with them. The reason I never tried to get along with you is because I thought you didn't like me. You're always starting fights with me after all. Which always lead to me getting injured," I pointed out as I looked at my hands.

"I like you, it's just…..confusing," Diatchi muttered as he turned away from me. I sighed as an awkward silence filled the room. My heart suddenly started to beat faster for some reason, I didn't know why though.

I stood up before sitting on the bed next to Diatchi. I rested my head on his should as I hugged him gently, taking him slightly by surprise.

"Tell you what, I'll be kind to you, if you start being kind to me. You're forgiven for trying to get us executed and saying we were traitors," I stated as I closed my eyes, he was warm.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he whispered as he leaned into my arms, closing his eyes as he did so.

I tried to move a moment later, only to find Diatchi had fallen asleep on me. I smiled slightly as I leaned back on the pillows on his bed, letting him rest his head on my chest.

I sighed slightly as I began thinking about everything that had happened over the past days. Soon my body caught up with me as I realised how tired I really was.

I yawned, kicking my shoes off as I closed my eyes, feeling Diatchi wrap his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his as I found myself going into a deep sleep.

Things would work out for the better tomorrow. I know they would, but in a way, I had a feeling it would be a challenge to prove Deep Blue guilty.

But, that was a bridge we'd have to cross when we actually come to it. For now, I needed sleep. And so, I allowed the darkness to take me away to a place full of dreams.

* * *

**So, this story will be coming to an end soon. Next chapter we see if Deep Blue is innocent or not. And I regret to say I will need to kill some characters off in later chapters. So, review me who you would want most to be killed off. Really sorry but I need to make it happen. REVIEW!**


	25. Deep Blue's Trial

**Kakis' P.O.V**

I woke up the next day with Diatchi still in my arms. He was awake, staring out the window. I sighed as I stroked his hair, catching his attention.

"How long have you been up?" I asked as I looked at the top of his electric blue hair. He sighed as he turned around to look at me, his eyes full of confusion.

"About three hours, I haven't been able to sleep, and I didn't want to wake you," he answered. I frowned as I stopped stroking his hair.

"You could have woken me, I wouldn't have minded," I whispered as he sat up.

"I didn't want to trouble you, I just keep going over the possibilities of what'll happen after the trial," he stated as he slung his legs over the bed. I sat up, waiting for him to continue. "Our planet doesn't take to kindly to laws that have been broke, so he will face judgement and punishment. But if he keeps denying everything, there's a possibility people will believe him. If not, and he does get convicted, then he'll go on a rampage, taking it out on everyone in his path which will lead to a large war between us all and-,"

"Stop," I ordered, Diatchi looked at me with confusion. "If any of this does happen we can beat Deep Blue, we did it in the past with the Mews and we can do it again. The trial's in an hour or so, let's get ready, they'll be expecting you," I added as I stood from the bed. Diatchi followed my lead, his head down as I looked at him. I hadn't noticed he had no shirt on.

I shook my head as I held my hand out to him, why was I being so kind to him? He's a dick, I should hate him but I couldn't bring myself to be a bitch with him at this moment in time.

I teleported us to Diatchi's house. Voices were heard downstairs that I recognised as his mother and father. Diatchi sighed again as he walked over to his bed.

"I'll come get you later, ok?" I asked, a nod was all I received in return.

I teleported home, got into a cold shower and changed my clothes. I stood in front of my mirror in a black hoodie, white skinny jeans, black converse and a silver bracelet.

Again, I teleported from my house, to Diatchi's. I saw him sat on his window, looking into my house, we had our curtains open.

"You've got a nice family," he spoke as I sat next to him. He watched as my dad, flung my brother up into the air before catching him, my mother laughed as he did.

"Diatchi, you seem depressed," I stated as I placed my hand on his shoulder. He sighed as he rested his head onto my chest, taking me by surprise.

"Wouldn't you be if you found out one of your family members was a traitor to your own race?" he asked as he closed his eyes. I rested my hand on his head.

"The same as you are, but I'd see the error in their ways and want them to pay the price," I answered as someone opened his door. His mother entered the room, a small smile on her face.

"The trail's starting now, time to go," she stated as she turned away. I nodded my head as I teleported Diatchi and myself to the court hall.

"Kaki!" I turned to see Ember running at me. She jumped up before landing in my arms, I laughed as she did so before turning to the others.

"Well, let's get this over with," Skye ordered as she walked inside with Amber and Hope. Ember jumped from my arms before running in after them. I stood with Diatchi, who had his head down; he still hadn't put a shirt on.

I removed my white hoodie; did I mention it was a zip up? Before placing it over his chest and zipping it up.

"Listen Diatchi, things will turn out for the better, I promise you that," I whispered as we walked into the court room. I walked with Diatchi over to the girls, Sparrow, Roku, Kai and Jaylie, who were all sat near the front.

"All rise for the judge," a guard ordered, I feel like I'm in some crappy movie now. But we rose before taking our seats again.

"Court is now in session, please, bring out the suspect," Deep Blue was then lead out by a multiple number of guards, in chains and restraints. He glared at us as he walked passed, Diatchi averted his eyes, but I met them. Madness, that was all there was. Madness.

"Deep Blue, you are charged with treason, and the near murder of your own grandson, Diatchi Blue," I saw Diatchi flinch at the mention of his last name, he didn't like it, I could tell. "How do you plead?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty," Deep Blue spoke. Everyone in the court room gasp as Diatchi looked up in shock and horror. I looked around; Tatyusa was fuming with anger, while Diatchi's mother was glaring at him.

"You have pleaded not guilty, we shall now hear from witnesses of the past events. First up, Kaki Akiwa," I froze as I was called up to the stand, since when did I agree to testify?

Meh, oh well, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I stood up before walking to the witness box thingy. I saw my parents and Raiden sat in shock near the back of the room.

"Kaki Akiwa," I turned my attention to one of the guards. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the guard asked as he placed a bible in front of me. I rested my left hand over it as I held my right hand up.

"I swear," I answered as I looked at the guard, who walked off. Deep Blue's lawyer then walked over to me with a glare on his face.

"Miss Akiwa," he started.

"Kaki," I interrupted. "Miss Akiwa's my mother," I stated, the lawyer just glared.

"Kaki, three nights ago, on the near full moon, where were you?" the lawyer asked. I looked at him, if this guy's tryna psych me out he's gotta do better.

"I was travelling, to the past with my friend to try and get a better future for us. I did this three times and each time the future was different, but it wasn't the future we wanted, nor knew. So we came back," I answered.

"So, you're telling us you also committed treason?" the lawyer asked. Diatchi's head shot up as he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yes, I am. However, due to past events, such as protecting this planet from Lamia Slayers, and getting everyone to live in peace, Tatyusa-sama has forgiven my actions and I am assured to make up for the treason I have caused. I am in his, and his family's, debt," I answered as I looked at Tatyusa, who smiled slightly at me.

"So, what you're saying is that you have gotten a second chance, even though you committed treason?" the lawyer asked, I simply nodded this time. "Then, is it only fair that Deep Blue gets a second chance?" the lawyer asked as he looked at the judge, who was deep in thought.

"Unfortunately no," I spoke up, everyone looked at me. "I committed treason yes, however, I did not murder anyone," I added as I looked at the lawyer, who glared at me.

"And what proof do you have that Deep Blue murdered anyone?" he asked, I smirked.

"I don't, Hope does," I answered as Hope looked up with her phone in her hands. "I call Hope Yakamuri to the stands," I added as I stood to my feet. Hope walked over, but instead of standing in the witness box with me, she stood outside of it and hooked her phone up to this large screen.

"As you can see, once Kaki and I travelled back in time I filmed the deaths of the poor Lamia Slayers, caused by the hands of your so called God right there," Hope stated as she showed the video to everyone, who gasped.

"How do we not know Deep Blue was just defending the Mews?" the lawyer asked, he was pretty determined to clear Deep Blue as innocent.

"If you watched closely, can I borrow that?" I asked as I jumped over the witness box towards the guy with the controller. "You can have it back in two," I smiled as I turned around, pausing the screen before zooming in on Deep Blue's face.

"He smirks as the Lamia Slayers appear, indication that he knew exactly what they were going to do," Hope stated as she smirked at Deep Blue, who glared at us.

I turned to see the jury with frowns on their faces, a smirk started to make its way onto my face, but I forced it down. I turned to the judge who nodded his head.

"I call Tatyusa Blue to the stand!" he called as he banged his gavel. Tatyusa rose to his feet as he walked over to the witness box. He patted my head as I walked passed him before sitting down with Hope and the others.

Diatchi looked at me with a small smile before he turned back to his father, who was sat in the small box.

"Tatyusa, do you think your father is really capable of anything like this?" the lawyer asked as he turned to look Tatyusa in the eye.

"I don't think he is, I know he is. My father is ruthless and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. You think I don't know what goes off behind closed doors, I do. I know you beat the hell out of my son," Tatyusa answered as he glared at Deep Blue, who remained unphased.

I turned my attention to Diatchi, who looked down at his knees. I placed my hand over his, giving it a reassuring squeeze before turning my attention back to Tatyusa, I never let go of Diatchi's hand though.

"How do you know this, Tatyusa?" the lawyer asked.

"My son has come out from meetings with my father countless times, and each time there would be a new mark, bruise or cut on his body," he answered.

"How do you know your son hadn't done this to himself?" I felt Diatchi squeeze my hand at that.

"Objection your honour, that's bang out of order," I hissed as I glared at the lawyer.

"Agreed, we shall not move this case from the subject of Deep Blue," the judge agreed as he banged his gavel. I smiled thankfully at him.

"Thanks," Diatchi whispered as he leaned on me slightly, I could tell he was tired.

"Very well, Tatyusa I am done with you now," the lawyer hissed at the older man, who got up from the box to walk back over to his wife and Shina.

I felt someone tap me on my shoulder as a black book was placed on my lap. I nudged Diatchi slightly as I looked at the front cover. Chizaki Akiwa's Diary was written in, what looked like, chalk.

"Your honour, may we have a five minute recess?" Diatchi asked as he looked up from the cover, I also looked up.

"Granted," the judge answered as everyone began filing out of the large court room.

I sighed as I went to one side of the crowd with Diatchi as we looked through the book. Diary entries, drawings and quotes from things Deep Blue had said and done were in the book.

I looked up at Diatchi, who slumped down one of the walls. I sat next to him.

"You're tired," I stated, Diatchi sighed as he nodded his head. "You should have slept last night," I added in a soft voice as I ran my fingers through his hair slightly.

"I had too much on my mind," he muttered as he leaned into me again. I smiled lightly as a specific picture caught my eye. It was one of my mother, father, Raiden and me. Behind all of us was an old man and an old woman.

I shook my head, they must be my grandparents. I never knew them, mom always said they had 'passed on' a few days after I was born, if you can call it that.

"Court will be resuming in two minutes," a guard called out. I saw Diatchi look up, his eyes full of hate.

"I'll be called up next," he whispered as he looked at me. I smiled sadly at him.

"You'll be fine," I replied.

"What if I fuck it up?" he asked. "What if I can't tell what I really think?"

"Then look at me, remember what we've all done together. We've been through good and bad, through sad and happy. We may not like each other very much, but we're friends, and friends never leave other friends to deal with things on their own. If you need any help, I'll come up, even if it's against the rules. I'm the rebel after all," I answered with a wink, Diatchi smiled at me as he stood back up.

We walked through the large crowd back into the hall. I sat next to Diatchi, who held his head high, trying his hardest not to look tired. I smiled, I had to admire his determination, but the lawyer was starting to piss me off.

"Witness calls Diatchi Blue to the stand," the lawyer smirked at this, somehow I had a feeling things were about to go downhill.

Diatchi stood calmly as he walked towards the stand. I looked at him, giving him a firm nod, which he returned to me.

"Diatchi, what do you think of all this?" the lawyer asked.

"I think it's absolutely insane, Deep Blue deserves to be executed, treason is one of the worst crimes anyone could do," Diatchi hissed, him and his big mouth.

"And what about you? You, Sparrow, Kaki and Hope all travelled to the past," the lawyer stated. I looked at Sparrow, who had her eyes narrowed; now I know something wasn't right.

"How would you know if Sparrow came or not? No one's said anything about her," Diatchi countered, the lawyer gulped.

"I'll ask the questions here," he answered.

"Alright, if you must know. It isn't treason, due to the facts that one, Kaki and Hope fought for the better future for their people, just like I would, and two, Sparrow and I never harmed anybody when we went to the past," Diatchi replied.

"So you admit to you and Sparrow returning to the past?" the lawyer asked, Diatchi nodded his head. "What you have just said Diatchi, fighter for the better of their people, is that not what Deep Blue was doing?" he asked. Diatchi looked at the lawyer, completely unphased.

"No, there's a thing known as reasoning. Kaki showed that the very first day I took her to see my father. How do you think the hu-," Diatchi stopped himself as he looked at me. "Do I call you humans still?" he asked me, I shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I'm a cross between both," I answered.

"YOU'RE A WHAT?!" my father yelled.

"Down in front!" someone called, Diatchi, the others and I couldn't help laughing. It also brought a few smiles to others faces.

"Either way, the rest of them were released after Kaki reasoned with my father. There's no evidence of Deep Blue ever trying to do that," Diatchi finished as he looked at the lawyer.

"So, in a way, you're saying your grandfather is ruthless, kills people and harms them for no reason?" the lawyer asked. Diatchi simply nodded his head as he looked at him. "Then what about you, Diatchi? What excuse do you have for the people you've hurt around you?" he asked. Diatchi's eyes went slightly wide as he looked at the lawyer before looking at me. I knew there was a reason I hated this guy.

"I don't know what you mean," Diatchi stated, I stood up.

"Yeah you do," I spoke as I jumped over the golden bar thing. Deep Blue glared at me. "Screw you," I hissed as I walked passed over to the judge. "I thought we weren't going into Diatchi's life?" I asked, the judge looked at me, then Diatchi, then the lawyer.

"I would like to hear this," the judge stated, Diatchi bit his lip.

"The only person he's every hurt is me though," I replied as I looked at the judge.

"That's actually true," Diatchi shrugged.

"I would still like to know," the judge ordered as he looked at me.

"Hope, you record everything and everyone, you got anything in that phone of….yours?" I sweat dropped, should have known she'd be hooking it up to the screen already.

Different videos played on the screen, but the one everyone seemed to take most interest in was the one of me on top of Diatchi trying to punch him.

"I could still kill you," I muttered as I stood in front of the witness box watching the videos with him.

"We really used to hate each other," he stated as he watched the clips.

"I still hate you," I hissed.

"Love you too," he smiled as he turned to me. I blushed for some odd reason before looking away quickly.

"Well, I must say, it looks more like Kaki has some anger issues," the judge stated.

"You people only just figured that out?" I asked as I looked at him sweat dropping. Seriously people, I kicked the guard's ass in the Human Home and they're only just figuring I have anger problems?

"Have we heard from everyone now or are there still witnesses you would like to call up?" the judge asked as he looked at the lawyer, who gulped slightly.

"No, I'm finished," he whispered as he looked at the judge before sitting back next to Deep Blue, who didn't look happy.

"Jury, you may now go and discuss whether Deep Blue is innocent of guilty," the judge ordered. The jury nodded as they walked off. Diatchi and I returned to our seats as we waited in silence for the jury to come back out.

Once they finally did the lead stood up. She looked at the judge, Tatyusa, his family and the rest of us.

I bit my lip as I waited for her to speak.

"We find Deep Blue," Diatchi grabbed my hand as he squeezed them tightly, I could tell he was more nervous than anything as he pulled me closer to him.

"Relax, it'll be fine," I whispered to him as I rested my free hand on his arm, my chin resting on his shoulder.

"We find Deep Blue…"

* * *

**Heya people, don't kill me please. I just had to end it here, it isn't often I end on a cliffy, but I just had to here. So, what do you all think, guilty or innocent? We shall find out next chapter if you stay tuned. So review and you shall find out. REVIEW!**


	26. Deep Blue is

**Diatchis' P.O.V**

"GUILTY!" the gavel hit the wooden desk. My heart stopped. They had found him guilty. Everyone was shocked. Kaki remained still as she squeezed my hand tightly.

I looked at my father, he was equally as shocked. My mother remained unphased, like she was expecting this. Shina didn't seem to care at all, but she was slightly shocked.

I finally looked at Deep Blue, who had turned to face us with the guards holding his arms. A smirk appeared on his face, which wasn't good.

"You think you can just sentence me like that?" Deep Blue's voice was merely a whisper. With a maniacal look in his eyes he vanished, teleporting away, taking the guards by surprise.

Kaki rose to her feet with a frown, she turned to everyone, who had begun mumbling in fright or confusion.

"ALRIGHT! LISTEN UP!" she ordered, everyone ceased their talking. The judge watched Kaki with curious eyes, my father stood by her side.

"We have an unbelievably strong and dangerous killer on the lose now. All humans, even if you do not want to do this, you must move in with the Cyniclons opposite you. You will be provided food and shelter by them, you will be expected to help out and to-,"

"I AM NOT MOVING IN WITH THE LIKES YOU ANY OF YOU FREAKS!" Kaki's father yelled, Kaki glared at him, her eyes piercing daggers through him.

"Father, do not argue with any of this, do you want to die?" Kaki asked, her father glared back at her.

"I'd rather die. We're not moving in with anyone," he hissed back. Raiden rose to his feet as he looked at Shina, who smiled at him.

"I'll go," he stated, his father looked at him shocked.

"As will I," their mother agreed.

"What?" Kaki's father asked.

"I am not about to let either of my children die in this mess. Now, I really hate to say this, but you either come with, or you can leave. But I am not putting up with your hypocritical side anymore, I am sick of it," Kaki and Raiden's mother answered with a glare. Raiden rushed towards Shina, who smiled at him, while his mother walked towards mine.

"As I was saying," my father continued once he saw Kaki's father wouldn't speak again. "You will be expected to help out with chores and work. Things will progress as normal. However, there shall be guards on the streets and in your work places twenty four seven," my father explained.

"Anyone who has any experience in martial arts, I know it won't be a lot of you, are expected to join the army and help us to defeat Deep Blue. Roku, Kai, Jaylie, Sparrow, Hope, Ember, Skye, Diatchi and I will help lead forces wherever we can to track down Deep Blue," Kaki added as she looked at everyone. A few humans stood up once she said the part about the martial arts.

"I shall get the scientists to track Deep Blue's movements until we are able to pin point his location. Shiro," Shiro Kage, a Lamia Slayer in disguise stood up. "I want you to report to the Lamia Slayer's planet and alert them. And Shiro, take the disguise off, we're aware of who you are," my father ordered, Shiro bowed to him before walking out of the court hall.

I looked at Kaki, who smiled sadly at me as everyone began filing out.

Later that day, I stood with Kaki, her friends and mine as we watched the humans move in from their side to our own. Kaki's mother and Raiden moved in with my mother and Shina, while her father glared at them. They were traitors to him now.

I looked at Kaki, who shook her head, she hated her father for this, I could tell. Amber hated us, she was scared of us, it didn't take a genius to see that, yet she still moved in with the Cyniclons opposite her.

"Kaki, I'm heading home, I need to help my parents," Ember smiled as she hugged Kaki, who hugged her back half-heartedly. Hope and Skye followed her lead, Amber wasn't here with us.

"We've gotta head off too, need to see who we're living with," Kai stated as he nodded to me, I nodded back as he, Roku, Jaylie and Sparrow left us.

I stood with Kaki in silence as we watched everyone move. Finally, the last human walked into the house opposite theirs. I turned to Kaki, who remained staring at the street.

"Mind tell me what's up?" I asked with a frown. Kaki turned to me, her eyes full of….fear? "You're scared," I whispered in a shocked voice. She looked away from, back to the street.

"Of course I'm scared. We lost last time to Deep Blue, who then killed the Lamia Slayers and his comrades who helped him. I don't know how this is going to turn out, none of us do. People are going to die, our friends, family, soldiers, people who don't deserve to and we can't do anything about that," Kaki explained as she looked at me again.

"We can. We can beat Deep Blue and help anyone who needs it. If people die it won't be in vein. The soldiers are going down fighting; they're going down with honour, just like we will. We can't change the past Kaki, but we can shape the future," I replied with a determined look.

"We can change the past though," Kaki stated.

"Don't ruin it," I ordered with a playful glare. She laughed at me before looking at the houses. Lights dotted the streets while people sat in them, staring at their old houses. Hopefully, things will blow over soon.

"Come on, we should go home," Kaki said as we started walking down the streets. I walked after her, feeling my heart race as I did so. After the night she spent with me in the hospital, holding me in her arms, comforting me and everything, I've gotten this strange feeling around her.

I shook my head, it's probably nothing, or maybe I'm just getting sick, I hope I'm not though because I am not missing this fight with Deep Blue.

We walked into my house, our mothers were talking in the living room, Shina and Raiden were baking.

"Welcome home kids," my mother smiled as she looked at us from the sofa.

"Hey mom," I smiled as I walked over to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek as I did so. Kaki did the same with her mother. "Look, we know you both probably won't be happy with this, but we've had to put you in the same room," my mom stated, I looked at her in shock.

"I know it's not the best thing to do, but you and Kaki and roughly the same age. I'm sharing with Anista and Raiden has to share with Shina, the two are already friends," Kaki's mother added with a sad smile, she must not like it here.

"Dad's glaring at us," Kaki stated as she looked out the window. We all turned to see her father glaring at us all.

"It's fine mom, I'll share with Kaki, I don't mind," I smiled as an explosion was heard in the kitchen. We all ran in to see Raiden covered in flower and Shina covered in baking mix.

"Well, this is something you don't see every day," I stated with a smile as I looked at Kaki, who was laughing quietly to herself.

"I'm gonna head off to bed, unless I'm needed here?" Kaki, asked, our mothers shook their heads.

"We'll clean up in here, you two go rest," Kaki's mom ordered, we nodded our heads as we teleported off.

Kaki sighed as she stretched. I turned around to see a bed and something on the floor.

"The fuck's that?" I asked as I walked over to it.

"Huh? Oh, that's a sleeping bag, people sleep in it when they're having sleepovers," Kaki answered, I just cocked my head to the side.

"What?" I asked, Kaki rolled her eyes.

"A sleep over, where you have a friend stay the night at your house, ring any bells?" she asked as she looked at me. I was still confused. "Never mind," she muttered as she sat on the sleeping bag.

I laid on my bed, waiting for sleep to overcome me. We were both too tired to bother changing at all. I could hear Kaki tossing and turning in her sleep as she tried to get comfy.

Eventually, I sighed, got out of bed, picked Kaki up bridal styler and laid back in my bed with her. She froze as I did so, not moving at all.

"What are you-,"

"You were annoying me, so shut up and go to sleep. We'll need our energy tomorrow," I interrupted her as I closed my eyes, my arms slinking around her waist as I inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Good night, Diatchi," Kaki whispered as she closed her eyes, sleep over coming her easily.

I smiled to myself, planting a soft kiss on her forehead as I did so.

"Good night, Kaki," and with that, sleep over came me easily that night.

* * *

**Sorry these chapters are short and late, this was just a filler. Next chapter we should see where Deep Blue is and the battle should begin. So please review and I'll see you soon. REVIEW!**


	27. Plans!

**Ikes' P.O.V**

I can't believe this, first Kaki, now Raiden and my wife. How could they? The Cyniclons, these aliens, every single one of them were freaks.

I balled my fists, I would get revenge if it was the last things I did, no matter what, they won't live.

I growled as I stopped my pacing, someone was in my house, watching me. I knew they were, being in the Human Home for so long managed to heighten our senses, only barely, but enough.

"Who's there?" I growled as I turned around with my fists balled. Out of the shadows stepped one person I would have never expected to see in my home.

"You want revenge, no?" he asked as his fangs bared, his eyes turned a deadly red. He was pissed, almost as pissed as I was.

"Yes," I answered as I looked at him. His eyes, his fangs, his hair. It all stood out. More than it had before.

A smirk formed on his face as he looked at me. His eyes turning from red to icy blue as he looked at me. He held his hand out. A sword appeared in it. He looked at me once more.

"Join me, and you shall have your revenge. Or, perish in the fires of the war to come."

I looked at him, contemplating my decision. I looked across the road, Kaki and my wife were speaking with the aliens. Something made them laugh, before the alien boy freaked slightly. Raiden was in the kitchen baking with the alien girl.

My eyes narrowed as I turned back to the black haired man in front of me.

"Yes, Master Deep Blue," I bowed as I got down on one knee. I was now loyal to the one thing I despised the most. But if that could get me revenge then so be it.

I looked back up at Deep Blue, his eyes turned back red as he smirked once more. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**Kakis' P.O.V**

An explosion sounded from downstairs, causing me to jolt from my slumber. I quickly sat up as did Diatchi. We looked at each other before teleporting into the living room.

My father stood, in some sort of armour, glaring at my mother and Anista. I looked at Diatchi, who nodded his head.

"Cyniclon Form Kaki!" I called as I held my pendent to me. Once the light around me faded I was in my Cyniclon Form, Diatchi stood by my side with his weapons.

"Shina!" Diatchi called. Shina appeared with Raiden in the living room, both clutching to each other.

"Yes big brother?" Shina asked.

"Get Raiden out of here. Mom, get Mrs Akiwa out too," Diatchi ordered. Shina nodded as she teleported away with Raiden.

"Be careful," they both said before they disappeared from sight completely.

"You're not going anywhere," my hissed as he threw a knife towards my mother and Anista. I quickly jumped in the way of it, stopping it before it hit either of them.

"Go now!" I ordered as I threw the knife back towards my wretched father. Anista and my mother teleported away as I glared at my father.

"What do you want?" Diatchi asked as he held his weapons out. My father, Ike, growled as he looked at him.

"Your head on a stick," he answered before lunging at Diatchi. I quickly rushed over to them, but was stopped by a Chimera Animal.

"DEAL WITH THAT!" Diatchi ordered, I nodded as I began attacking the Chimera.

Soon we were joined by Sparrow and the rest. Sparrow, Hope, Skye, Amber and I took on the large, plant like Chimera, while the others helped out Diatchi.

I dodged as I vine swung at me before it swung back. I held my knife out, cutting the vine in half as I did so. The vine grew back a minute later before lifting me into the air.

I growled as I plunged my knife into the vine, but it didn't let go, my knife hardly pierced it.

The vine tightened around my waist, cutting off my air supply. I gasped as I watched Diatchi and the others fight against my father.

Diatchi eyes wandered towards the girls still fighting, trying to get me out of the Chimera's grasp.

His eyes wandered to me, they widened when they saw what was going on. He pushed my father back before throwing one of his weapons at the vine.

It cut; I dropped, but was caught by Sparrow, who landed gently on the ground with me. I coughed as I breathed deeply, getting my oxygen back.

"I'll be right back, don't move," Sparrow ordered as she rushed off to help the others. I turned around to see Diatchi had been knocked down by my father.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I heard Jaylie yell as she punched my father around the face. "No one, and I mean no one, harms anyone from the Royal Family," she added in a hiss as she pulled her poison out.

My father smirked as his armour, somehow, turned him invisible to the human and Cyniclon eye. I lowered my eyes to the floor, having regained my breath, I stood back up, though it was possible some of my bones were broken.

I was struck across the face once I had stood completely up, sending me back into Diatchi, who caught me around the waist, causing me to hiss in pain.

He released me a moment later, only to get struck himself. I growled, this was just playing dirty.

The girls managed to beat the Chimera Animal somehow before flying down to us all.

"Where is he?" Sparrow questioned.

"His armour made him invisible," Kai answered as he looked around, glaring as he did so.

"Everyone shut up," I ordered, everyone fell silent as I closed my eyes, listening to the air.

Movement. Near the broken wall, which was just left of me. I summoned my knife before throwing it at the wall. A hiss was heard as my father became visible again.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I want revenge," he answered.

"So you're working with one of the things you despise?" I asked again, this time with irritation in my voice.

"Sometimes you've got to suck up what you hate," he answered.

"You're a pathetic bastard. If you won't fight with us, then we have no choice but to kill you and Deep Blue," I replied with a glare as we all stood in a large huddle.

My father looked at us with a smirk as he removed my knife from his arm. He threw it to my feet, his eyes looked somewhat pained.

"I don't want to fight against my own daughter. I'll give you a week, you can join us, but only a week. If you choose to, come to the fortress in the middle of the forest. If you choose to fight, then come within the next two weeks to fight, or Deep Blue and I will destroy everything and everyone who oppose us," my father disappeared once more, but this time, he was actually gone.

I collapsed to my knees, holding my stomach as I did so. Some of my ribs were broken, I could feel them, Kami did it hurt.

"We need to get medical attention for Kaki now," Sparrow stated as she looked at me.

"Right, everyone to the castle," Diatchi ordered as he picked me up in his arms before teleporting off. Before we all disappeared I saw Jaylie giving me either sad or angry eyes, I couldn't tell.

We appeared in the infirmary and I was quickly took onto the bed before they began with the healing and everything.

I heard the door to the infirmary open, I couldn't see who walked in, but by the sound of the gasp, I was guessing it was my mom.

"What happened?" Tatyusa-sama's voice.

"Her father's teamed up with Deep Blue, he attacked us with a Chimera Animal," Diatchi explained.

"It had Kaki around the waist for a few minutes, it wouldn't let go. It's possible she has some broken bones," Sparrow added, I moaned as I felt one of the healers actually work on a broken bone.

"Yeah, they're broken alright," I stated as I hissed lightly.

"Kaki," I heard my mother mutter.

"Relax mom, I'm good," I smiled as I gave a thumbs up, though I was in more pain than I'd been in before.

"What are we going to do?" Skye asked.

"The army's training now, the humans who have decided to become part have a special armour that gives them our abilities. We should be able to attack in a week or so," Tatyusa explained.

"That's good, Ike said that we have two weeks to attack, if we don't in that time then he and Deep Blue will destroy everything and everyone who oppose them," Hope explained.

I sighed as I rested my arms behind my head. I could either join my father and Deep Blue and possibly get rid of all the Cyniclons on it. Or I could fight with my friends, my family and beat them, but lose my father in the process.

Sure he doesn't like the Cyniclons, but there's no reason to kill him. But he has done one of the worst sins, tretory. Maybe he did deserve to die, if we go accustomed to the Cyniclon laws, then he deserves to.

I thought some more as the healers began disappearing around me. I could join them, have a place for my mother and Raiden to live once more and have somewhere for humans to live again without Cyniclon laws.

My mother sat down by my side with Raiden, both smiling at me. I smiled back at them. They needed somewhere to live that was free from people like Ike and Deep Blue, but some place that wasn't ruled over by people.

Tatyusa was a good leader yes, but he was too kind for people sometimes.

He walked up behind my mother and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, smiling as she nodded her head. She kissed my forehead before leading Raiden out of the room.

I looked over at my friends. They were all talking, laughing, having fun at a time like this. The only person who seemed concerned was Diatchi, who was watching me with his eyes.

He smiled at me as he walked over before taking his hand in mine. The others fell silent as they all slowly exited the room. I looked at Jaylie, sadness flashed in her eyes as she looked at me, but there was also slightly signs of happiness.

I looked at Diatchi, who was smiling sadly at me. I wouldn't join my father and Deep Blue, I couldn't. My mother needed a place to live and that place was right across where Diatchi, Shina and Anista live.

My mom was happy with this world, so was Raiden. I smiled back at Diatchi, I wouldn't join them, I couldn't leave my friends, I couldn't fight against them either.

"You had everyone worried," Diatchi's voice snapped me from my thoughts as I sighed.

"Kinda figured. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone," I replied with a small smile.

"Don't worry, everyone's fine now. We're glad you're alright," he replied, I smiled slightly wider as I looked at the ceiling. "You should rest, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Diatchi stated as he sat back on the chair he was on. I looked at him in curiosity as he did so.

"Aren't you going to your room?" I asked, he looked at me with a pointed expression.

"And leave you at risk of being kidnapped or attacked while in bed, I don't think so," he answered, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him.

"I can take care of myself," I replied as I stuck my tongue out, Diatchi closed his eyes.

"When you prove that to me then I'll leave you in a hospital bed on your own, until then, I'm staying in this chair," he responded with a smirk. I grabbed one of my pillows and threw it at him.

"Jerk," I muttered as I crawled under the covers to try and sleep, though it's kind of hard having an extremely fit and sexy alien in the chair…woah, woah, woah, BACK UP! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT!

I'm tired, sleep will do me some good. I crawled fully under the covers before closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke up again half way through the night again as I heard the door to the infirmary opening again.

I sat up as Jaylie walked over to my bed before sitting in the chair on the right side of my bed, the one that Diatchi wasn't in.

"Can I help you" I asked Jaylie as she looked at me, a sad smile came onto her face as she looked at me.

"No, I just notice how you and Diatchi act around each other. I just wanted to tell you to take care of him if worst comes to worst things will end badly," she explained to me as she looked at me.

"I know that, Jaylie, but what exactly are you hinting at?" I asked as I looked at Jaylie, who smiled at me.

"You mean aside the fact that the two of you are perfect for each other but you won't admit it? Nothing," Jaylie replied as she stood from her chair. "Just make sure you take good care of him for us all," she added as she smiled at me before walking out of the room.

I stared after her, well, things were certainly about to get interesting. You have no idea how much I wanted to yell when she said that about Diatchi and I, but with him sleeping in the chair next to me I found it best not to.

I can't wait to see how things play out in the next two weeks.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this story's almost coming to an end. I know it's sad, I'm going to go cry in a corner now. But review and I'll update again soon, I hope, if I'm not being annoyed by anyone. Please review and I'll catch ya later. REVIEW!**


	28. This Is It

**Kakis' P.O.V**

We stood in front of Deep Blue's fortress. The weeks had passed by, being kind to us all. The army had trained hard and were ready to fight. Jaylie hadn't spoken to me since that time in the infirmary. Diatchi hadn't spoken to me either; we were all too busy training.

Sparrow was the calmest out of us all, she wasn't shaking, and didn't appear to be frightened. The rest of us, well, I was worried, the girls were shaking, the army was frightened, Diatchi and his friends were also scared.

"Is everyone ready?" Diatchi asked as he turned to the army, we all nodded. "Then, let the fight begin," he added as we walked in.

We walked through the fortress until we felt it shake. Out of nowhere, the walls crumbled and many Chimera Animals charged at us all. Diatchi grabbed me and pulled me aside, his friends grabbed the girls.

"What are you doing? They need help," I stated as they dragged us down the halls.

"They can handle their own. Kaki, Deep Blue's the real target here, not the Chimeras, so let's go," Diatchi ordered. I looked back at everyone fighting before nodding my head, they could handle their own.

We walked through the halls once more. Where we were going, we didn't know.

Another wall smashed. My father stepped out.

"Have you considered your option Kaki?" he asked me, I looked at him.

"You can go to hell," I hissed my answer at my father, who seemed disappointed in me. He sighed as his eyes became hard.

"I was hoping for a better answer from you Kaki," Ike replied as he lunged at me. Skye jumped in front of me as she threw my father over all of us.

"I won't let you harm Kaki," she hissed as she glared at him, Kai stood beside her as the two glared at my father.

"They'll need you to help kick Deep blue's ass. We can handle Ike, right Kai?" Skye asked, Kai nodded his head as the two started to fight against him.

Ember took my hand as she began running down the halls with me and the others. More Chimeras popped out as we ran, Sparrow stayed behind to get rid of them with Ember, who smiled at me.

I ran with Jaylie, Roku and Diatchi, we needed to make it to Deep Blue's room soon otherwise things would go downhill. We ran passed some solid gold double doors. I stopped as I whistled to the others.

"How much ya betting he's behind there?" I asked as I looked at the three of them. Diatchi's grip on his weapon tightened as he walked towards the doors. Jaylie, Roku and I followed him.

The doors were flown open as we stood in front of them. The room was large, with a throne at the end of it. Somehow, it reminded me of the throne room in the palace.

We walked in, the doors closed behind us as we turned around. Nothing, there was nothing there. I summoned my knife as I turned around, Deep Blue stood in the centre of the room.

We quickly got into a fighting position as we tried out hardest not to look away from him. But his eyes, they were full of hatred, so much hatred; it was hard not to look away.

I made a mistake; I turned my head away, avoiding his gaze for a split second. When I turned back, he was in front of me. I gasped as I felt his fist connect with my stomach sending me flying backwards into the wall.

"KAKI!" Diatchi yelled as he turned to me, I shook my head at him. I watched as he turned back to Deep Blue, the fight began. Jaylie was the first to attack with her hands; she punched him, sending him back but a few inches.

Diatchi jumped over her, landing a kick in Deep Blue's face, he fell to the ground with a groan. As Roku went to attack him with a sword, he vanished.

I stood up, holding my stomach as I did so, man was I gonna be bruised. I could feel the air ripple behind me. I quickly turned, my knife in hand, dodged a punch aimed at me and stabbed Deep Blue in the shoulder.

He hissed in pain as Diatchi quickly pulled me away from him. I concentrated as I made my knife appear back in my hand. Deep Blue looked up at us, a large sword held out as he did so. His eyes gleamed with a maniacal look as he charged at us.

We all jumped away, avoiding the attack, as Diatchi was in the air, he looked over Deep Blue, trying to find a place to attack. I could see a weakness at all, no place to strike or…..my eyes landed on his stomach.

I watched as Deep Blue swung his sword at Roku, who easily blocked. Every time Deep Blue swung, he blacked most of his body off from attacks, except his stomach.

I quickly jumped over him, dodged a blow that was aimed for Roku and kicked him into the stomach sending him back.

"Aim for his stomach," I whispered to Roku, who was behind me. I rushed at Deep Blue, punching and kicking, but I didn't go for punching or kicking his stomach, no.

I was merely the distraction in all of this. I jumped high into the air, Deep Blue's eyes following me. Roku rushed forwards, plunging his sword through Deep Blue's stomach.

His eyes snapped at Roku as he glared, he used his own sword to plunge Roku's chest.

"ROKU!" Diatchi yelled as he quickly fought off his grandfather from his friend. Jaylie slipped some of her poison onto her hand before touching Deep Blue's wound; the poison successfully entered the old man.

Diatchi sat Roku down at the side of the room. I quickly rushed over to the two of them with Jaylie, who sighed.

"Roku you idiot, what were you thinking?" she asked as she looked him over.

"His only weakness is his stomach, that's what I was thinking," Roku answered, so Roku had realised it too. That explains why he didn't question my order.

"Roku, mate, stay conscious this will be over sooner than later," Diatchi stated as he turned around to his grandfather, Jaylie and I copied his actions, we were going to win this.

* * *

**Skyes' P.O.V**

I held Ike ack for as long as I could. But he was strong, I couldn't help it. I let my guard down once and now I had a large gash on my back from him. I could feel myself losing blood quickly, but if I died here and now, it won't be in vein. I will go down fighting.

Kai dodged Ike's attacks as much as he could, but with the speed of a leopard it was pretty hard. I used my ninja swords, throwing them at Ike, who cried in pain.

Kai took the opportunity to attack head on and try to kill him. As he did so, something plant like shot from the ground around my feet. Thorns stuck into my feet, injecting something into me.

Kai screamed in pain as a large vine pierced through his heart.

"Kai," I muttered as he looked at me, we were both dying I could tell that. Kaki, please save everyone.

* * *

**Sparrows' P.O.V**

I placed Ember down near the wall; her breathing was light, almost not there. The Chimera had attacked her through her chest, she was almost gone.

"Sp-Sparrow?" Ember muttered as she grabbed my arm, I could hear the Chimera moving closer to us.

"Ember, shush, I'll get you out of here, I promise," I whispered as I tried to stand, but Ember's laugh cut me off.

"We both know I'm dying. Just, just kick that thing's ass and tell my sister I love her, and that I'm sorry," Ember whispered as she closed her eyes, taking her final breath.

My heart stopped, this young innocent girl was dead because of Deep Blue. I rose to my feet, pulling out my fans I attacked the Chimera Animal sending it packing. I turned back to looked at Ember. I picked her body up before teleporting to where Skye and Kai were.

Upon arrival I saw Skye and Kai laid on the ground motionless. I set Ember's body down as I walked over to them, feeling for a pulse. Nothing, they were gone.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the tears that threatened to fall, my friends were gone, and it was all Deep Blue's fault.

I heard someone move behind me. I quickly stood up and attacked the person. Ike, Kaki's father stood in front of me.

I saw vines shoot out of the ground, they had purple thorns on them, they were poisonous. They must have been what managed to kill Skye and Kai.

I growled as I held my fan out. I was the last of us four. Ember, Skye and Kai were head. Diatchi, Jaylie, Roku and Kaki were fighting Deep Blue, then it occurred to me, Hope, where was she?

"HEY! IKE! Keep your hands off my friends!" I heard someone ordered. The walls crumbled as smoke formed, from that smoke someone charged at Ike, hitting him square in the face.

The vines charged at the figure, but I quickly used my fan to kill them. The figure stood to its feet before smiling at me. Hope, where the hell had she been?

"Where the hell were you Hope?" I asked as I ran over to her, she smiled at me.

"When the army was attack by Chimeras I stayed behind to help kill them off. All the Chimeras are gone, unfortunately, so is half the army. Now all that's left if Ike and Deep Blue. The army are waiting outside for any bodies that may need taking out. I've given them an order, if someone brings a body out, take it to the palace," Hope answered as she smiled at me; I nodded my head as Ike stood to his feet once more.

We both turned, glaring at the older man. Hope took on her fighting stance, while I took on mine. Hope's eyes fell on Ember's still body, she stiffened slightly.

"A Chimera got her," I whispered as Ike charged. We dodged his attack before we struck with our punches and kicks. I could anger burning inside Hope's eyes as she struck Ike with a knife in the stomach.

I smirked as I used my fan to summon some lightning before attacking him head on. He screamed loud and clear through the halls before collapsing to the ground, dead.

* * *

**Kakis' P.O.V**

A scream echoed throughout the halls of the fortress into the room we were in. I knew the scream, I knew it well, but I didn't care.

"Goodbye, father," I whispered as I looked up to see Diatchi against the wall. Deep Blue had knocked him there just a few moments ago and was charging at him. "DITACHI!" I yelled, Jaylie looked up before teleporting away.

"NO!" she yelled as she stood in front of Diatchi, taking the sword through her heart.

Enough. I'd had enough. I quickly stood to my feet, ran at Deep Blue just as he was pulled his sword from Jaylie.

"Jaylie," Diatchi whispered as he caught her in his arms. I pierced my knife through the back of Deep Blue's head. I knew it would have been an instant kill and he would have felt no pain.

Though I wanted him to feel pain, it was the only way to end it all.

He fell to the ground, gone. Diatchi picked Jaylie up in his arms as I felt for a pulse around Deep Blue's neck.

"He's dead," I whispered as I stood up, I looked at Diatchi, who couldn't help but smile sadly.

"Even though he was a bastard, he was still my grandfather, I'll miss him, in a way," he muttered. I rested my hand on his shoulder as I smiled sadly at him.

"Come on, let's get Roku and get out of here," I replied as I walked over to Roku, who was still barely conscious. "Time to go Roku," I whispered as I gently picked him up and put his arm around me. Diatchi and I had come out of that virtually unscratched, but we were both emotionally scarred for life.

We made it out in time to see the fortress crumble to nothing. One of the army members teleported over to take Roku from me, another took Jaylie from Diatchi, who looked sadly at Sparrow and Hope who stood there.

I looked around for the others with worried eyes. Sparrow smiled sadly as she grabbed my arm, we all teleported off back to the palace.

In the throne room there were healers with injured soldiers. Tatyusa-san took us through to another room, where the bodies of those who died lay.

I looked around, my eyes landed on Amber, who was knelt down next to one of the bodies. I quickly rushed over. Ember. Ember had died in that fire.

I knelt down next to Amber as she cried silently. Next to Ember was Skye, next to Skye was Kai and next to Kai was Jaylie, they had given their lives to save this world.

I stood up, sniffling as I did so. Diatchi stood by me before pulling me into a hug, I cried into his chest as I realised my friends were gone and they weren't coming back.

Why? Why did this happen? I couldn't stand it, if only Deep Blue had accepted his fate, if only we'd gone in alone, if only we could turn back time.

I shook my head; I wasn't going to do that again. Hope knelt next to Amber as she hugged the older girl tightly. Sparrow walked out of the room back into the throne room to help heal the others.

I cried into Diatchi chest, long and hard, everything had really happened. My friends and father were dead. My friends didn't die in vain though, I won't let their sacrifice go unnoticed, I wouldn't let anyone's go unnoticed.

"We'll hold a memorial ceremony tomorrow. Bury those who gave their lives in the largest clearing of the forest," Tatyusa-san stated as he stood next to Diatchi and I. I hadn't noticed it, but Diatchi had silently started to cry as well.

"Tatyusa-san, there's a grave of the Mews under the Human Home. Can you bring them up and put them in the clearing with everyone?" I asked. The people who died today would be seen as Heroes, just like the Mews had been.

"Of course, I'll get right on it," Tatyusa-san answered as he walked off. I took one more look at Ember and Skye's still bodies before wiping my eyes.

Right now, everyone needed help with healing, I'd morn over them later. Diatchi took my hand in his, squeezing it softly as he looked at his friends. I squeezed him hand back.

After all this, let's just hope things will work out for the best.

* * *

**So I jumped right into the fight scene. There wasn't exactly anything to put in it. So, the next chapter is the final chapter of this story and then it's finished. So review and it'll be up later today hopefully. REVIEW!**


	29. Everything Worked Out In The End

**Kakis' P.O.V**

The next day, everyone gathered in the largest clearing of the forest. Laying flowers down around it to show their thanks to the people. Shina had brought some cookies with her and had laid them down on the middle of the field. Her reason? They need some yummy food in the afterlife.

Raiden stood with her; the two were starting to treat each other like brother and sister. The statues of the Mews had been brought up from underground and placed in the middle of the clearing.

The soldiers, girls, Kai and Jaylie had been buried nearest to the Mews statues, they had given their lives to help us beat Deep Blue.

I sighed as I thought back to everything we had done together. I loved them like a family, but now they were gone. But they would always be in my heart.

The ceremony began; Tatyusa-san began thanking the soldiers and everyone for their support through the battle. It wasn't long until tears poured from families' eyes.

Amber cried her eyes out as Hope hugged her tightly; I had a feeling we would grow apart sooner or later, but let's hope it's later. Raiden picked Shina up in his arms as she began crying.

I felt as tear slip form my eye. Diatchi placed his arm around me, bringing me into a hug. I sighed as I clutched his shirt tightly, I would miss them, all of them so much.

"We thank those who gave their lives in the battle to give us a better future. But most of all, we thank the human girls, who became Cyniclon Hybrids to help defeat Deep Blue. Without you, none of this would have been possible," Tatyusa-san smiled sadly as coffins were lowered into the ground.

We all walked around, placing different kinds of flowers on different coffins before gathering back into a large crowd.

"Rest in peace, Eiyūs," people whispered as I grabbed Diatchi's hand. He smiled sadly at me as he pulled me into a hug, kissing my head as he did so. I sighed, I felt safe once again now that everything was over.

Later that night, we all walked around the palace, talking, sharing stories of the people who had died and just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Kaki," I turned around to see Amber stood behind me. I smiled as her sadly as I gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry about Ember," I whispered. Amber hugged me back as she sniffed slightly.

"Don't be, she gave her life so we could have a better future, I just wish it could have been me you know?" she asked as she looked out the window, I followed her eyes before walking with her over to it.

"You see those stars?" I asked, Amber nodded her head.

"Every one of them is one of the soldiers or the girls who died today. Ember's up there somewhere, looking down on us all, smiling and in a better place. And one day, maybe not someday soon, we'll all join them again, I promise," I stated as I turned to Amber, who gave me another hug.

"I understand, thank you Kaki. My parents are planning on moving next week though, to get away from everything," she explained, I felt my heart drop, I was losing another friend. "But I'll stay in contact, I'll email you where I stay and you can teleport over to see me whenever you want," she added with a smile. I smiled back at her.

"Right," I replied as she turned around.

"I'm going to go write my name in the book, I'll speak to you soon," Amber smiled as she walked off to write her name in the book Tatyusa had bought.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. Diatchi walked over to me with a sad smile on his face.

"You ok?" he asked. I nodded my head once as he stood next to me.

"Getting there," I answered as I looked at the stars.

"Amber seems to be in more of a funk than normal," Diatchi noted. I looked at him.

"She did just lose her little sister and she's moving away next week to get away from this place," I explained as he looked at me. Diatchi nodded his head as he leaned on the frame of the wall.

"Things are going to be quiet around here for the next few months. People will have to get used to how things are gonna be. Plus we've got no Kai, Jaylie, Ember Skye or Amber now. There's just me, you Roku, Sparrow and Hope," Diatchi stated.

"Five left out of ten, we lost half our friends, but they'll always be with us," I replied with a small smile on my face. Raiden and Shina ran passed us both, smiling as they did so. Raiden stopped as he walked over to Diatchi with Shina following him.

"I'm sorry about your friends Diatchi, I hope you're going to be alright," Diatchi looked at me brother in shock before patting his head.

"I'll be alright Raiden, you just watch out for my sister here, there are a lot of people," Diatchi replied with a smile. Raiden smiled as him as he gave me a quick hug. Shina gave her condolences before running off with Raiden again.

"They get along well," I stated.

"Raiden's like another older brother to her," Diatchi replied as he smiled at me.

"You not good enough?" I asked, Diatchi sighed.

"I am, but my father will want me to take over the throne soon, so I won't have time to be with her or look after her. So I'm glad Raiden and her are getting along, at least that way she will have someone," he answered, I gave Diatchi a sad smile.

"And what about you?" I asked, he looked at me in confusion.

"What?"

"Who do you have?" I asked. Diatchi thought this over for a moment or so before smiling at me.

"Well, I have you and the others. But I just mainly want you, you seem to be the best for me," he answered. Ok, I couldn't tell whether he was talking about business or asking me out.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" I asked as I looked at him. Diatchi rolled his eyes at me as he stood in front of me. He slowly leaned down towards me. Our lips became inches apart as he planted a soft kiss on my lips.

I felt shock run through my body as he did so. Slowly, I closed my eyes, my arms snaked around Diatchi's neck as I deepened the kiss. I could feel Diatchi smile as he slipped his arms around my waist.

We pulled away a moment later, but never let go of each other.

"So, what dya say?" Diatchi asked as he looked at me. "Be mine?" he asked, I smiled at him.

"Always," I answered as I kissed him lightly again.

I don't know when it happened. But somewhere along the line I fell for Diatchi and boy did I fall hard. But it was nice, having someone like him around, even though our friends were gone, they were always with us, in our hearts and for that, we'd always remember them.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"They're finally together?" the ghost of Ember asked as she floated in the sky next to Skye, who smiled at the two teens kissing.

"They are," she whispered.

"It's about time. Though I do wish we didn't get killed during that," Jaylie smiled as she stood with Kai, who smiled at her.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Like Kaki's said, we're always with them and they're always with us," he stated.

"Plus all of us will be watching over them now," Ember smiled as she floated over to Jaylie, who smiled at them.

"Yeah, we will be, all of us," she said as she looked at the large army of Cyniclons and Humans floating behind her.

"I think it's time we left," Skye stated as she looked at Kaki and Diatchi, who were looking over at them, though all they could see were stars in the sky.

"That it is," Kai replied as he floated away with Jaylie and the rest of the army.

"Bye, bye onee-chan and onii-chan, it was nice knowing you all," Ember smiled as she floated off with Skye.

The army followed behind them, going off into a better place, where they could watch over their friends peacefully. They went to a place where no wars occurred and everyone was happy.

They left to go to paradise.

* * *

**That's it. Story's finished, sorry if I killed your character off, but that's how things work. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this story and stuck with it. You're all awesome. So, I guess I'll see you with whatever crazy story I come up with next time. So, for one last time, please review and I'll catch you later. REVIEW!**


End file.
